Tiempos de Gángsters
by GundalFist
Summary: Una historia de acción, traición y amor. En un mundo si no eres un gangster no eres nadie, Tommy decide convertirse en un gran gangster junto a su pandilla, Los Rugrats. Para lograr ese objetivo tendrá que superar un montón de obstáculos peligrosos que pondrá en riesgo su vida o aun más importante para él, la amistad. Una historia llena de nuevos personajes y peleas callejeras.
1. Capitulo 1 - Tigre bastardo

**Personajes nuevos:**

 **Shirasoni - Ex-jefe de El Puño del Tigre, es considerado como el mejor peleador en esta historia.**

 **Jeff MCtrenton - Líder del Circulo Blanco SS.**

 **Rocko Haishi Shinomori - Líder de Los Tokugawas del Norte.**

 **Lee Jun Jin - Jefe de la mafia Mokpo**

 **Mr. Lee - Jefe de la mafia Majokpal**

 _ ***El personaje Shirasoni est**_ _ **á**_ _ **basado en un g**_ _ **á**_ _ **ngster real del mismo nombre. Shirasoni es considerado hasta hoy en día como el mejor** **puño** **de Corea. El verdadero Shirasoni era capaz de lanzarse tres metros de su asiento y noquear a su oponente de un cabezazo. En 1945 derrot**_ _ **ó**_ _ **a 40 Yakuzas y su única derrota y su ultima pelea fue en su incidente en 1953.**_

* * *

 _Es un tiempo de puños, un tiempo en donde el mejor peleador domina las calles. Es en este periodo donde empieza a emerger grandes peleadores_ _que quedarán grabados en la historia_ _. El puño pesado y líder de Los Rugrats, Tommy Pickles. El jefe pesado de Mokpo, Lee Jun Jin. El que ocupó todo Koreatown y creó la mafia Majokpal, Mr. Lee. El invencible y ex-jefe del temible mafia El Puño del Tigre, Shirasoni._ _Estos individuos serán recordados como "los mejores puños de la historia". Son hombres que marcaran sus caminos con sus puños y códigos. Y la historia empieza en la universidad..._

 **Capitulo 1 - Tigre bastardo**

 **En la universidad (11:30)**

Kimi se dirigía con prisa hacia el salón del teatro, acababa de hablar con Tommy y no se dio cuenta de la hora. El pasillo era largo y no había nadie. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y sentía miedo caminar por aquel pasillo solitario. Puede ser que un pasillo universitario vació no sea algo aterrador pero en estos tiempos todo era posible. Robos, abusos e intimidaciones era algo común dentro de la universidad y todo perpetrado por dos pandillas: El Circulo Blanco SS y Los tokugawas del Norte.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar hacia el salón del teatro es interceptada por dos pandilleros con rasgos asiáticos, eran miembros de los Tokugawas. Uno de ellos era gordo con el cabello teñido de rubio y el otro era delgado y alto.

"Wow eres muy hermosa nena, no quieres divertir un poco con nosotros? -dice el gordo acercando lentamente hacia ella.

"Lárgate de mi camino gordo asqueroso" -dice Kimi intentando ocultar el miedo pero su cara la delata, estaba sudada de miedo.

"Qué me dijiste maldita perra? te crees muy valiente, verdad?" -el gordo agarra los brazos de Kimi y lo jala hacia él y empieza a manosearla. Kimi lucha y grita pero es callada por una fuerte cachetada propinado por el pandillero. El otro pandillero abre la puerta del baño para meter a Kimi y abusar de ella. Kimi llora y suplica para que se detengan.

"No tengas miedo nena porque lo vas a disfrutar y nunca la vas a olvidar" -los pandilleros estaban a punto de meterla en el baño hasta que alguien grita desde lejos. "Que están haciendo a mi amiga! suéltenla ya!" -era Tommy que se dirigía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los pandilleros. Tommy intenta dar una patada voladora pero calcula mal el impulso y cae al suelo, haciendo reír a los pandilleros.

"Eres muy patético mi querido amigo" -Los pandilleros empiezan a patear a Tommy quien esta tendido en el suelo, una patada va directo hacia la cara y lo deja inconsciente. "Basta por favor, ya basta!" -grita y llora Kimi al ver que su amigo esta siendo golpeado sin piedad aun estando inconsciente y sangrando.

"Hey imbéciles, hasta cuando van a golpear a alguien inconsciente?! Basta ya! -grita alguien desde atrás. Era alguien alto, esbelto, su cabello y sus ojos eran de color negro intenso y tenia unas miradas intimidantes. Era alguien que los pandilleros lo reconocieron solo con su voz y se congelaron de miedo, era Shirasoni.

"Shi-shi-shirasoni, mierda es Shirasoni!" -grita temblando de miedo el gordo. El otro pandillero suelta a Kimi y trata de mantener la calma "Es-escucha Shirasoni, esto no es asunto tuyo... a-apártate de nuestro camino"

"Qué?!" -Shirasoni se lanza contra el pandillero y le da un certero cabezazo, destrozando la cara. El gordo intenta lanzar un puñetazo pero antes de levantar el brazo una patada giratoria estrella contra su cara, el gordo cae noqueado sin sus dos dientes. Kimi se quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar. Shirasoni estaba a cinco metros de los pandilleros y logró lanzarse desde esa distancia con un cabezazo.

"Necesito controlar mis fuerzas, casi los mató" -dice Shirasoni mirando a los dos pandilleros noqueados y con las caras ensangrentadas. Shirasoni mira a Kimi y le da una sonrisa como señal de despido y se da la vuelta para marchar.

Kimi se pone de pie y habla a Shirasoni. "Tu eres... ¿Quién eres?"

Shirasoni voltea hacia ella. "¿Yo? soy Matt, pero todos me conocen como Shirasoni"

"Así que tu eres el famoso Shirasoni. Wow nunca pensé que yo iba a conocer al gran Shirasoni. Soy Kimi Watanabe-Finster, encantada de conocerte"

"Igualmente. Bueno, me voy y por las dudas te aviso que tu amigo esta ahí tirado como un cadáver"

"Oh Tommy, me había olvidado de él" -Kimi se dirige hacia su amigo.

"Por lo que veo tiene la nariz rota, sera mejor que lo lleves a la enfermería. Entonces adiós" -de despide Shirasoni.

"Oye espera, te debo dar las gracias. Escucha hoy nos juntemos en el cyber-café Java Lava, que dices? yo te invito como agradecimiento... por favor no lo rechaces"

"Eso me parece genial. Hoy después de las clases voy para allá, ok? nos vemos luego Watanabe"

"Nos vemos... Matt" -dice Kimi en voz baja. Mientras tanto Tommy cobra la conciencia y pregunta a Kimi que había ocurrido y Kimi empieza a contar.

"Qué?! Shirasoni nos salvo y acabo con esos dos pandillero en un fracción de segundos? -pregunta asombrado Tommy.

Sí Tommy fue algo increíble y difícil de creer. Ah hoy le invite a Java Lava así que nos juntamos todos ahí después de las clases. Pero vayamos a la enfermería primero, tienes la nariz rota"

 **En Java Lava (después de las clases)**

Los Rugrats están reunidos en el cyber-café esperando a Shirasoni. Mientras esperan Kimi cuenta a sus amigos lo ocurrido horas atrás.

"Shirasoni no es el que esta considerado como el mejor peleador? el que derrotó y humilló a los Tokugawas y a los SS?..." -pregunta Lil.

En los últimos años el rumor de Shirasoni se expandió como la pólvora. Sus increíbles habilidades ha fascinado a muchos y ha ganado respeto y temor. Muchos creen que es una exageración pero los que vieron pelear a Shirasoni opinan lo contrario.

"Sí así es, ese es Shirasoni. Se dice que es un autentico monstruo. Nadie lo pudo ganar en una pelea y no solo eso, nunca sufrió ni un sólo rasguño. Desde que apareció Shirasoni las peleas son como un campo de batalla, eso se debe porque ganar una pelea 1 v.s 1 contra Shirasoni es imposible" -dice Phil que como muchos estaba muy interesado por el misterioso peleador.

"Pff, solo son rumores exagerados. Aunque ese tal Shirasoni sea tan fuerte, pelear contra varios oponentes y ganar es imposible. Esas cosas solo se ven en las películas pero en la vida real es algo imposible, verdad?" -dice Carlitos riendo. "Estas seguro?" - pregunta alguien desde atrás y todos dan la vuelta, era Dil que regresaba de una convicción de Ovnis.

"Están hablando de Shirasoni, verdad? bueno déjame decirte que él no es un cualquier peleador, es alguien divino. Es como la cometa Halley, alguien como él aparece cada cierto tiempo"

"De verdad es así de increíble? yo también he escuchado sobre él pero los rumores son tan exagerados que me cuestan creerlo" -dice Tommy, quien tiene vendada la nariz producto de los golpes de los pandilleros.

"Yo tuve la oportunidad de verlo pelear en una ocasión y créame, fue algo realmente increíble. Su cabeza, su cabeza es su arma. Esa vez él peleó con Sean Butler y su equipo de fútbol y Sean fue hospitalizado debido a un brutal cabezazo de Shirasoni. Yo lo vi, él se lanzo contra Sean como un misil y PUM! al suelo, Sean casi pierde la vida" -termina Dil.

"Yo también lo vi!" -grita Kimi. "Se lanzo desde varios metros como un misil y lo noqueo, pude escuchar el crujido de huesos rotos del pandillero. Al otro pandillero lo noqueo con una patada giratoria, los dos terminaron con los rostros machacados... y se lo merecen"

"Y Kimi, como era él? quiero decir su aspecto físico" -pregunta Lil.

"Bueno, él es alto y esbelto. De cabello lacio de color negro y tenia una mirada aterradora pero solo cuando pelea porque cuando me habló su mirada era... normal. Es atractivo y su nombre es Matt"

Los amigos se miran entre ellos. "Como puedes ver atractivo a alguien como él?" -pregunta Carlitos.

"Y porque no? acaso hay algo malo en él?" -dice Kimi algo seria.

"Si hay algo malo en él? por supuesto, él puede ser un asesino profesional en su tiempo libre" -responde Carlos.

"Eso no es verdad! tu ni siquiera lo conoces"

"Kimi y sus gustos raros hacia los chicos" -dice Dil moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Mientras que la pandilla discutían alguien entra al cyber-café. "Se encuentra aquí Kimi Watanabe?" -ese alguien era Shirasoni.

Los clientes, que son todos universitarios, se asustan al ver a Shirasoni en Java Lava. Muchos lugares están ocupados y son destrozados por las pandillas, Java Lava era uno de los pocos lugares que no pasaban esas cosas y era un punto de reunión para pasarla bien con los amigos.

Los clientes empiezan a murmurar y muchos salen del lugar pensando que algo ocurriría. "Uy por favor ya basta! él es mi amigo y yo le invite, ok? ahora cálmense" -dice Kimi para calmar a los malentendidos. "Hola Matt, ven te presento a mis amigos" -dice amablemente Kimi.

"Hola!... Matt" -saludan la pandilla y Shirasoni devuelve el saludo.

"Que desea beber... señor?" -pregunta nervioso Joshua, un empleado de Java Lava.

"Una malteada de menta con un poco de chips de chocolate y que no sea muy dulce" -pide Shirasoni.

Shirasoni observa el lugar. "Wow que lugar tan luminoso y agradable, parece que desde ahora voy a venir muy seguido a este lugar. Me gusta... no esta nada mal"

"Me alegra que te guste el lugar y puedes venir cuando tu quieras, siempre serás bienvenido Matt" -dice Kimi , Lil, Dil y de Phil no pronuncian ni una palabra. Ellos están algo incomodo y nervioso por la presencia de Shirasoni.

"Pero que le pasan? porque están tan tiesos?" -pregunta Shirasoni.

"No pasa nada, solo que hace poco yo y mi hermano estábamos discutiendo por una absoluta estupidez" -dice Kimi.

"Ya no son grandes para esas cosas? no se peleen más, está bien?" -dice seriamente Shirasoni mirando especialmente a Carlitos.

"Ja ja sí, eso es cierto. Entre hermanos no se pelean. Bien ya que estás aquí vamos a brindar por una nueva amistad" -dice Tommy para romper la incomodidad del ambiente.

Todos brinda por la nueva amistad con Shirasoni. "Desde ahora en adelante nos veremos más a menudo y tenemos que tener las caras felices, no es así?" -dice Shirasoni antes de brindar.

 _Shirasoni, significa "un tigre bastardo". Emergió cuando comenzó la era de los puños y no existió ni un ser que peleaba mejor que este hombre. Comenzó a lanzar sus puños cuando el avance de las pandillas era algo inminente y derrotó a cientos de ellos con sus puños. Es un peleador de estilo acrobático y le gusta pelear contra varios oponentes. Es un hombre de buen corazón que vino desde su tierra natal para vivir una vida tranquila. Pero se topó con un mundo violento y así es como, después de salvar a Kimi, Shirasoni se vincula con Los Rugrats._

Shirasoni bebe un largo trago y cruza los brazos. "Y tu nariz esta bien?" -pregunta a Tommy.

"Sí, la enfermera me dijo que no era nada grave. Gracias por salvarnos, si no hubieras aparecido podría haber terminado peor" -dice Tommy. Shirasoni solo sonríe. "No hay de que"

La pandilla no aguantan más la curiosidad sobre Shirasoni y empiezan a hacer preguntas. "Shirasoni ¿es verdad que puedes lanzarte varios metros y dar un cabezazo? ¿Puedes volar dando patadas? ¿es verdad que si das una patada noqueas a dos? ¿Eres humano? ¡Kimi dice que eres muy atractivo!"

"Lil! chicos! ya basta de hacer preguntas estúpidas" -grita Kimi.

"Y de donde escucharon esas cosas? y obvio que soy humano"

"Eso dicen de ti" -responde Phil encogiendo los hombros.

De repente alguien entra gritando al cyber-café, el chico estaba golpeado y magullado. "Vi-vienen por Shirasoni, Los tokugawas vienen hacia acá!"

"Qué?! pero que estas diciendo? como supieron que él estaba aquí?" -pregunta Kimi. "No lo se, solo me preguntaron y luego me empezaron a golpearme..." -antes de que termine la frase alguien, desde afuera, grita.

"Donde esta el bastardo de Shirasoni?! que salga ya! -era el gordo que horas antes había recibido la paliza de su vida.

Un miembro de Los Tokugawas entra al cyber-café rompiendo todo a su paso y se dirige hacia Shirasoni. "Hey Shirasoni! vamos afuera!" -grita el pandillero con los manos en los bolsillos.

Shirasoni lo mira seriamente. "Qué? HEY Shirasoni?" -Shirasoni, quien estaba sentado, se lanza desde su asiento hacia el pandillero y lo noquea de un cabezazo.

Los pandilleros que vieron desde afuera se asustan al ver como uno de su miembro es noqueado tan fácilmente. "No se asusten, solo es un cabezazo" -dice el gordo para mantener la calma.

Shirasoni se prepara para salir y enfrentar a los pandilleros. "Seria una pena si este lugar sea destruido por una pelea. Yo me encargare de ellos en cuestión de minutos, ustedes quédense aquí"

Kimi retiene a Shirasoni agarrando su brazo. "Espera, no te vayas por favor. Algo no esta bien" -dice ella con una expresión preocupada.

"A que te refieres con eso? -pregunta Shirasoni. "Están muy confiados, eso no te parece extraño? estoy segura que algo están tramando"

Tommy dice que Kimi tiene razón y aconseja que lo mejor es llamar a la policía, pero Shirasoni lo rechaza.

"Tonterías! aunque estén armados o lo que sea, este Shirasoni no tiene miedo a esas cosas. Acabaré con ellos en poco tiempo, está bien? Bueno, voy a salir". Pero Kimi no suelta su brazo. Shirasoni da la vuelta y la mira. "Waranabe, voy a estar bien confía en mi. Si yo gano vamos a tomar té japones, que te parece? ademas yo siempre quise probarlo"

Kimi queda muda por un tiempo y luego suelta el brazo de Shirasoni. "Bien, confiare en ti pero tendrás que cumplir con tu promesa. Si tu ganas vamos a beber té, prométeme" -dice ella feliz. "Te prometo. Ahora bien, me voy" -despide Shirasoni con una sonrisa y se dirige hacia la calle para enfrentar a los pandilleros.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2 - The best Fighter

**Capitulo 2 - The best fighter**

Matt sale a la calle para enfrentar a Los Tokugawas, que son unos 15 y el jefe es el gordo japones. "Parece que hice algo grave para que me traigas a 15 miembros para pelear" -dice Matt de forma sarcástica.

"Estúpido, hoy lo vas a pagar muy caro por lo que me hiciste. Me dejaste en ridículo en frente de esa chica y perdí dos de mis dientes por tu patada" -dijo el japones muy alterado y aun con la cara hinchada producto del golpe que recibió horas antes.

Matt se rió. "No es suerte el hecho de que te encontraste con un tigre y solo perdiste dos dientes? Lo lógico no era salir corriendo cuando te encontraste con Shirasoni?" -burlo Matt, haciendo estallar de cólera al japones.

"Muchachos!" -grita el japones. Los 15 pandilleros rodearon a Matt en forma de circulo de dos filas. Matt pone en posición de pelea, con los puños hacia abajo y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas. Su mirada desafiante asusta a los pandilleros, asustaba a cualquiera.

Los jóvenes de la cafetería estaban grabando con sus celulares. Todos estaban muy ansiosos por ver la pelea, una pelea que a simple vista era imposible que Shirasoni ganara. "Matt ten mucho cuidado..." -dijo Tommy. La mas preocupada era Kimi quien sudaba mucho rezando que a Matt no le pasara nada grave. Ella por las dudas tenia listo el celular para llamar a la policía si algo salia mal.

"Pero que están haciendo? acaso no me van a atacarme? vamos ataquen que estoy ansioso por pelear!" -grita Matt.

"AH!" -es el grito de los 15 pandilleros que se abalanzan contra Matt. Matt logra esquivar los primeros golpes y empieza a buscar espacio libre para atacar a sus oponentes. Con sus patadas logra derribar a varios oponentes a la vez. Utiliza llaves y luxaciones para dejar inmovilizados con una gran velocidad y precisión. El estilo acrobático de Shirasoni dejan desconcertados a los pandilleros que de uno a uno van cayendo.

Los presentes no lo pueden creer lo que están viendo, Shirasoni es tan veloz que apenas pueden ver, desaparece y aparece por atrás o adelante. Los Rugrats quedan con las boca abierta, ademas ellos nunca vieron a Shirasoni peleando. Lo único que se escucha en el lugar son los golpes de Shirasoni estrellando contra los cuerpos de los pandilleros y los gritos de dolor de estos.

En poco tiempo solo quedan tres pandilleros en pie. "Que? esto es lo que queda? ahora es mi turno"- corre hacia los últimos pandilleros y con una patada tornado noquea a dos de ellos y con un golpe recto acaba con el ultimo. Todo se ha terminado, los 15 hombres estaban en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y algunos estaban noqueados.

Empieza a llover y con esto alivia el calor de Shirasoni quien estaba empapado de sudor. "Y ahora te toca a vos, gordo abusador" -dice Matt mientras camina lentamente hacia el japones. "No puedo creerlo, esto es una pesadilla" -dice templando el japones, de repente saca un gran cuchillo.

"Tiene un cuchillo, cuidado!" -gritan los presentes. Pero Matt no tiene miedo y sigue caminando hacia su oponente con total tranquilidad. "Esto no va a terminar así, tenlo en cuenta maldito" -grita el Japones, deja caer el cuchillo y empieza a huir.

La pelea ha terminado y Shirasoni es el ganador. Después de meditar un tiempo Shirasoni emprende su viaje hacia su casa bajo la lluvia. Kimi al ver que se marchaba busca una paragua y sale tras Matt. "Kimi a donde vas?" -pregunta Carlitos. "Voy a llevar esta paragua a Matt" -contesta Kimi.

"Hey Matt espera!"-Matt se da la vuelta y ve a Kimi corriendo hacia él. Antes de que Kimi pudiera dar el paragua Matt le dice que él no usa paraguas.

"Matt tengo algo que decirte" -dice Kimi, Matt le queda mirándola y hace un gesto para que le diga.

"Quiero conocerte mas, no podemos vernos mas seguido?" -pregunta Kimi un poco avergonzada. Matt se da la vuelta y empieza a marchar sin contestar la pregunta de Kimi."Matt...?" -dice Kimi con un poco de tristeza.

Entonces Matt se detiene y mira a Kimi. "Acaso no te dije que si yo ganaba íbamos a tomar té juntos?. Bueno yo gane y eso quiere decir que vamos a tener otro encuentro entre nosotros, no es así?" -dice Matt con una sonrisa fingida.

A Kimi se le dibujan una linda sonrisa en su rostro."Si, tienes razón Matt mañana vamos a tomar té, te parece?" -pregunta Kimi emocionada.

"Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana. Y espero que el té sea agradable" -Matt le da una palmada a los hombros de Kimi y se despide.

Todos los presentes ven como el peleador se marcha bajo la lluvia, incluso Kimi.

"Miren a ese hombre, él esta destinado a ser una leyenda" -dice Phil sintiendo admiración por Shirasoni.

"Si hombre es increíble" -dice Tommy y que al mismo tiempo sentía una gran curiosidad por la conversación que tuvieron.

Cuando Kimi regresa a Java Lava, Carlitos pregunta de que estaban hablando con Matt.

"Le dije que yo lo quiero conocerlo mas y él lo acepto, mañana vamos a tomar té y solos" -dijo Kimi dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

"Solos?" -murmuraron.

"Porqué ustedes solos? yo también quiero conocerlo mas" -dice Phil. "Aquí hay algo sospechoso entre tu y Matt" -dijo Lil creando un ambiente incomodo para Kimi.

"A que te refieres con eso?" -pregunta Kimi a Lil un poco molesta, todo esto le recuerda cuando ella conoció a Zeta. Cuando todos sus amigos estaban en contra de su nueva amistad con Zeta.

"Kimi aunque él nos salvo, eso no quiere decir que él sea alguien de confiar. Puede ser mas peligroso que los pandilleros! piénsalo." -dice Tommy y todo sus amigos asiente la cabeza. "Tommy tiene razón, solo mira la mirada asesina que tiene Matt" -dice Carlitos.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, otra se repita la historia? recuerdan lo que paso cuando yo conocí a Zeta? ustedes se volvieron paranoicos! -grita Kimi alterada. "Es que tu siempre te juntas con chicos extraños" -dice Tommy, haciendo enojar mas a Kimi.

"Bueno ya escuche suficiente, me voy. Mañana saldré con Matt y nadie podrá impedirme" -Kimi sale de la cafetería y se dirige hacia su casa. Aunque esta enojada con sus amigos, ella por dentro esta feliz por la salida con Matt.

 **En la Mansión de la familia MCtrenton**

Mientras tanto, El Circulo Blanco SS se entera del incidente que tuvo Los Tokugawas del Norte con Shirasoni en Java Lava. El Circulo Blanco SS sabe que el plan de Shirasoni es acabar y desintegrar a las pandillas.

"Ese tal Shirasoni se esta volviendo mas fuerte. Si ese maldito logra formar una banda para detenernos, estaremos en grandes problemas, me entienden?. Tenemos que acabar con ese sujeto lo mas rápido posible" -dice alguien con una voz tenebrosa y calmada, es Jeff MCtrenton el líder del tenebroso pandilla El Circulo Blanco SS. "Tu seras nuestro próximo objetivo... Shirasoni".

 **Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3 - El plan

**Capitulo 3 - El plan**

 **En La Mansión MCtrenton**

"Desde siempre supe que su plan era acabar con las pandillas, pero él sabe muy bien que él solo nunca lo lograra. él necesita crear una banda y estoy seguro que cuando lo logre, comenzara una guerra de pandillas. Estoy seguro que Haishi también lo sabe" -El líder Jeff MCtrenton habla sobre el plan de Shirasoni a sus hombres en un salón oscuro que es iluminada por velas y decorada con símbolos Nazis.

"Necesitamos encontrar su punto débil" -dice el líder con seriedad. "Pues aquí tiene el indicado" -una voz suena desde el fondo del salón, mientras se acerca hacia el líder va mostrando su imagen; tenia el cabello verde de puntas y una mandíbula prominente, era Zeta.

Zeta se había unido al Circulo Blanco SS hacia poco tiempo y estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para ser alguien respetable. Zeta le dice al líder que la nueva amistad entre Kimi y Shirasoni puede traer ventaja para él ya que fue el mejor amigo de Kimi y podría infiltrarse.

"Y quien es la tal Kimi?" -pregunta el líder a un informante.

"Kimi Watanabe-Finster, es la chica japonesa al que los dos miembros de Tokugawas trataron de abusarla hasta que Shirasoni apareció. También se la vio junto a Shirasoni en la cafetería Java Lava e inclusive tuvieron un breve conversación después de la pelea con los 15 miembros de los Tokugawas" -contesta el informante con un lujo de detalles.

"Que ironía, él se pasa el día golpeando a los japoneses y se hace amigo de una japonesa. Y encima ¿Shirasoni en un cyber-café bebiendo malteadas? ¿en que mundo estamos? -el líder también pregunta sobre los amigos de Kimi.

"Kimi Watanabe-finster, al igual que sus amigos, es completamente desconocida. Los amigos son los gemelos Phil y Lil DeVille, Tommy Pickles y su hermano Dil Pickles, que es un loco por los extraterrestres y Carlitos Finster, el hermanastro de Kimi. Ellos no representan ninguna amenaza para nosotros." -termina diciendo el informante.

"Todo estos datos son correcto, Zeta?" -pregunta el líder a Zeta.

"Si" -responde Zeta.

"Entonces jefe, cual es su plan?" -pregunta Rofl, un alto rango del Circulo Blanco SS.

"Bien el plan es el siguiente. Zeta se va a infiltrarse y él nos informara sobre el estado de Shirasoni y así cuando él este distraído lo atacaremos por sorpresa" -dice el líder convencido de que su plan sera un éxito.

"Pero jefe, yo me opongo a este plan" -se opone Rofl.

"Maldita sea Rofl, porque te opones?! -grita el líder

"Porque este plan puede ser una eternidad. Mi plan seria unirnos con Los Tokugawas del Norte y acabar con Shirasoni de una vez" -le contesta Rofl.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Rofl. Aunque nos unamos con Los Tokugawas no garantiza que ganaremos a Shirasoni, él es de otro nivel. Yo sugiero que esperemos un tiempo para ver si hay un cambio en él" -dice Krebs, otro de rango alto del Circulo SS.

"Bien, Krebs tiene razón dejaremos que el tiempo decida el destino de Shirasoni" -El líder da fin el discurso.

"Pero jefe, me opongo que Krebs me oponga y que usted se oponga de mi plan" -vuelve a oponer Rofl.

"Oh no empecemos de nuevo Rofl, la ultima vez casi te fusilo! te dije que seguiremos mi plan de infiltración y punto!... maldito babuino pelado" -grita el líder mirando con desprecio a Rofl.

* * *

 **En la casa de los Finster**

Punto de vista de Kimi

Mañana sera un gran día aunque estoy un poco nerviosa. Cuando yo salia con Zeta, un chico que todo el mundo pensaba que él era un chico malo, a mi no me importaba si los demás pensara mal de mi, pero con Matt se siente diferente. Matt es tan... intimidante. Su mirada, su forma de vestir y su lenguaje de gangster realmente da miedo. Pero siento una atracción fuerte hacia él, ademas es tan atractivo. Su cabello lacio y oscuro, su piel blanca, sus hermosos ojos rasgados y su cuerpo definido que lo pude ver cuando él estaba todo empapado por la lluvia, me encantan. Pero no es sólo una atracción física, me gusta porque lo veo como alguien misterioso y solitario, alguien que necesita una buena compañía y confiable y yo quiero ser esa persona para él. Puede ser que yo este fantaseando, pero parece que le gusto... espero que sea así.

La verdad nunca conté a mis amigos pero cuando el rumor de Shirasoni comenzó yo sentía una gran curiosidad por conocerlo y un día lo vi cuando yo me dirigía hacia el salón de teatro. Estaba peleando contra tres pandilleros y me quede impresionada. Me gustaba sus gestos y sus burlas cuando peleaba. Desde ese día he estado pensado en él y hoy lo volví a ver y no solo eso, me defendió de los dos pandilleros y me hablo. Yo sabia que era la oportunidad perfecta y lo aproveche para invitarlo a beber malteadas. La verdad pensé que por ser una chica japonesa no le iba a gustarle (por obvias razones) pero parece que a él no le importa eso. Eso me di cuenta cuando él me dijo "si yo gano tu me invitas a un autentico té japones" y cuando me llama por mi apellido "Watanabe" nadie me había dicho así.

Me pregunto si Matt ira vestido con su pantalón de artes marciales, eso seria divertido.

Ya son las 23:30, mejor me voy a dormir que mañana no quiero estar cansada quiero usar toda mi energía en Matt.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Kimi levanta a las 05:00 para arreglarse para este día tan especial para ella. Toma una larga ducha. Luego de cepillarse los dientes se dirige hacia su habitación para peinar. Esta vez deja el pelo suelto y planchado. Pone un poco de maquillaje y sombras en sus ojos, Kimi rara vez utiliza maquillajes.

Se pone una camisa escocesa, un jean blanco, una campera de cuero negro y unas botas. Pone unas hermosas collar y pulseras. Echa su mejor perfume y baja hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para su familia. Son las 07:15.

Prepara panqueques y crepes que son sus especialidades. Luego baja Carlitos y se sobresalta cuando ve a una Kimi muy diferente "Wow Kimi que te paso?! te veo... diferente, tienes una cita con alguien?" -pregunta el hermano que no puede salir del asombro por el look de su hermana.

Kimi levanta una ceja "Si, con Matt. Ya te lo olvidaste? Ah y buen día hermano". "Matt?! una cita?! Hablas como que ustedes son novios. Kimi escucha, esto no tiene comparación cuando tu comenzaste a juntarte con Zeta..." pero es interrumpida por Kimi.

"Mira Carlitos Finster, nadie me impedirá de que hoy no pueda salir con Matt, nadie! ni siquiera Tommy. Hoy es mi día y no quiero que tu o mis amigos lo arruine, me escuchaste?" -dice a Carlitos con un tono amenazante. Carlitos no puede creer lo alterada que esta su hermana.

"Kimi no me obligues a hablarle a Matt sobre esto"-dice Carlitos "Si atreves!" -grita Kimi haciendo que Carlitos trague la saliva. Kimi agarra su bolso y se marcha de la casa.

Mientras que Carlitos llama a sus amigos para que impida que Kimi salga con Matt.

 **Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4 - La cita

**Capitulo 4- La cita**

 **En la casa de Tommy**

Conversación telefónica

-¿Que? Kimi en una cita con... Matt?

-Si la vieras como estaba vestida y arreglada. Cuando intente convencerla para que no vaya ella se enojo mucho y se marcho, me miro con desprecio. Nunca la vi asi de alterada Tommy.

-Dios esto va a ser complicado pero no te preocupes yo mismo voy a convencer a Kimi que esto es una locura. Pero hay algo extraño...

-A que te refieres Tommy?

-Yo no creo que Matt aceptara una... cita. Seguramente es una salida de amigos. Kimi te dijo que es una cita porque... ya sabes como es ella.

-Si pero no lo sabemos, hay que impedir esto. Tommy yo cuento contigo. Ya nos hace tarde nos vemos en la universidad.

-Nos vemos y todo va a salir bien.

La conversación se corta. "por supuesto que no lo es. Kimi no puede estar con Matt" -dice Tommy cerrando sus puños.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Kimi no iba a asistir a la universidad. Ella decide esperar en el parque hasta la salida de Matt. Aunque va a ser una larga espera ella no quiere encontrarse con sus amigos.

 **En la universidad**

Tommy y Carlitos cuentan sus planes a sus amigos. "Muchachos no seria mejor dejarla en paz, ella ya no es una niña" -dice Lil. "Por supuesto que no, yo no puedo permitir que mi hermana este con un... asesino" -dice Carlitos en voz alta.

"Yo no entiendo porque piensan así de Matt. Yo lo veo como un héroe. Ademas él fue quien defendió a Kimi y a ti" -dice Phil mirando a Tommy.

"Si pero como lo dije antes él no es alguien de confiar. Ademas no conocemos su pasado. Kimi piensa que él está interesado en ella. algo que no es cierto" -dice Tommy mirando su reloj. El tiempo pasa y no hay rastro de Kimi.

"Que extraño ella ya tendría que estar aquí" -dice Lil preocupada. "Sera mejor que nos separemos para buscarla, yo iré hacia el salón del teatro" -dice Tommy y los amigos se separan.

Mientras Tommy dirige hacia el salón del teatro una voz lo llama desde atrás "Hey nariz rota" -era Matt caminando hacia Tommy, con las manos en el bolsillo y con la cabeza en alto.

"Donde esta Watanabe? yo los estuvé vigilando pero no vi a ella". Tommy quedo congelado por un tiempo "No le se, yo también la estoy buscando" -dice Tommy. "mmm donde estará? -Matt se da la vuelta y se marcha.

"Oye Matt" -dice Tommy haciendo detener a Matt. "Porque la buscas? es verdad que ustedes tienen una cita hoy?. "Una cita? para mi es una salida entre amigos aunque la verdad ella ni siquiera es mi amiga, solo la conozco un día" -dice Matt con tranquilidad.

"Pues ella nos dijo que tenia una cita contigo y estaba muy feliz" -dice Tommy haciendo reír a Matt "enserio? veo que Watanabe es una chica divertida".

Tommy queda mirando a Matt sin pronunciar una palabra, creando un ambiente silencioso. "Tienes algo que decirme? porque te quedas callado? pues dime rápido que no tengo tiempo. Tengo que ir a buscar a Watanabe" -Matt rompe el silencio y sorprende a Tommy.

En ese momento aparecen los amigos de Tommy. "Bueno nariz rota nos vemos" -Matt se marcha.

"Hey Tommy ese no era Matt?" -pregunta Lil."Si, es" -responde Tommy sin quitar su mirada hacia Matt.

"No hay rastro de Kimi, parece que hoy no vino" -dice Phil. "Y que hacia Matt hablando contigo Tommy" -pregunta Carlitos.

"También está buscando a Kimi. También me dijo que ni siquiera considera como amiga a Kimi... Kimi es una tonta al pensar que un sujeto como él está interesado en ella" -gruñe Tommy apretando sus puños.

 **En el parque**

Kimi esta en un columpio pensando en Matt, el parque esta vació y el tiempo es agradable. "Que hermoso día, es justo como lo quería. Todo muy lindo excepto por la pequeña discusión con Carlitos"

Mientras Kimi estaba distraída con sus pensamientos se escucha un grito que la hace sobresaltar. "Pero que estás haciendo aquí?!, eh?"

Kimi se da la vuelta y se sorprende "Matt?". "Pero que estás haciendo aquí?" -repite Matt caminando hacia Kimi.

"Te estuve esperando, lo que pasa es que hoy a la mañana tuve una discusión con mi hermano y no quería asistir a la universidad. Pero tu que haces acá? aun falta mucho para que termine las clases" -pregunta Kimi algo confundida.

"Me escape para buscarte. Me dirigía hacia hacia Java Lava pero te encontré acá" -contesta Matt. Kimi se pone feliz al escuchar eso.

"Así que estuviste preocupada por mi, verdad?" -bromea Kimi. "Tus amigos estaban preocupados por ti... y porque te veo diferente hoy?" -pregunta Matt al ver el look de Kimi.

Kimi se sonroja "Te gusta? hoy me prepare desde muy temprano para hoy". "Estás linda pero no hacia falta arreglarte mucho. Mírame a mi como estoy vestido, es vergonzoso" -dice Matt haciendo reír a Kimi "ay no importa Matt, tu siempre te ves atractivo". Kimi se pone al lado de Matt.

"Vamonos a La casa de té zen, es el lugar donde voy muy a menudo. Te va a gustar" -dice Kimi agarrando los brazos de Matt. "Bien, vayamos" -contesta Matt emocionado porque va a probar un autentico té japones.

 **En La casa** **de té zen**

Kimi entra con Matt a la casa de té y saluda a la dueña al estilo japones. "Oh Kimi hoy estas muy linda" -dice la dueña.

"Lo que pasa es que hoy vine con alguien muy especial. Sachiko te presento a Matt, Matt ella es Sachiko"-presenta Kimi. Ambos se saludan educadamente.

Sachiko se acerca a Kimi y con voz baja "Kimi él es tu novio?". Kimi solo sonríe sonrojada. "Oh entiendo esa expresion. Bueno hoy que quieres pedir?".

"mmm hoy quiero wagashi y mochi de té verde" -pide Kimi. "Bueno Matt vamos a sentarnos en un lugar privado".

Los dos beben té y comen wagashi y mochi. "Y Matt ¿te gusta el wagashi y el mochi?" -pregunta Kimi.

"Si, me gustan. Yo también comía algo parecido en Corea. Y el té esta delicioso es justo como lo quería" -dice Matt tomando un sorbo de té.

"Me alegro. A mis amigos no le gustan la comida japonesa" -dice Kimi y Matt deja su taza en la mesa.

"Hablando de tus amigos, ese chico de cabello purpura actuó algo extraño cuando le pregunte en donde estabas"

"¿De cabello purpura? ¿te refieres a Tommy?"

"La nariz rota. Lo que pasa es que hoy se puso medio alterado cuando se entero de que yo te estaba buscando. Vos les dijiste que hoy tenias una cita conmigo?"

"mmm... no. Solo les dije que hoy iba a tomar té contigo, como amigos" -miente Kimi.

"mmm... parece que él estaba celoso porque yo iba a tener una cita contigo. Ustedes dos tienen algo verdad?

"Que? no, no, no tenemos nada. Tommy es solo un amigo, una gran amigo. Nos conocemos desde que eramos bebes. Prácticamente lo conozco toda la vida. Pero como te dije solo somos amigos" -termina Kimi.

Ambos hablan de la vida, Kimi cuenta toda su aventura que tuvo con sus amigos, desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia. Sus nuevos amigos como Zeta. También le cuenta que ella nunca tuvo un novio.

"Matt cuéntame sobre tu pasado" -dice Kimi que estaba muy interesado por el pasado de Matt.

Matt se queda serio y callado por un tiempo, como si estuviera pensando que decir.

"Mi padre es un mafioso muy poderoso en Corea, la mafia se llama El puño del Tigre. Desde que tengo memoria siempre estuve escoltado por varios hombres en trajes negros. Ellos me enseñaron varios artes marciales para convertirme en alguien invencible. Me decían que tenia que luchar junto a mi padre para defender la reputación y el orgullo del El puño del Tigre. Y así fue, desde los 15 años empece a pelear contra los rivales y nunca perdí. Mi nombre y mi reputación fue expandiendo, Shirasoni significa "un tigre bastardo". A los 18 años me convertí en jefe y junto a mi padre pudimos acabar con varios rivales. Pero yo odiaba mi vida como un gangster, yo quería la paz una vez que El puño del Tigre llegase a la cima. Pero un día, mi madre fue asesinada por la mafia rival y desde ese entonces mi padre invento mi muerte y me envió hasta aquí" -termina Matt.

Kimi se queda paralizada y horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, se preguntaba como un ser así pudo terminar en una universidad y en su vida. Su vida pacifica y llenas de aventuras increíbles eran completamente opuestas con la vida de Matt. Pero al mismo tiempo ella sentía lastima por él, ella entendía que la vida de Matt no fue nada agradable, no era la vida como él quería.

"Matt... yo... lo siento mucho" -Kimi agarra las manos de Matt. "Yo estoy bien. La vida de un gangster tiene su precio. Yo lo sabia y mi padre también lo sabia" -dice Matt tomando un largo sorbo de té.

"Pero Matt... tu madre... fue..." antes de terminar la frase es interrumpida por Matt.

"Hey Watanabe te dije que estoy bien. No me hagas recordar las cosas que no quiero recordar" -dice Matt con gesto molesto, pero debido a su personalidad no se sabe si realmente esta molesto o solo esta fingiendo. "Solo tomemos tranquilo y después nos vamos" -termina Matt sirviendo té a Kimi.

De pronto aparecen tres hombres de rasgos asiáticos. "Tu eres el famoso Shirasoni?" -pregunta el líder, un hombre de contextura fuerte, alto y de mirada tranquila.

"Así es, yo soy Shirasoni... Shirasoni" -contesta Matt masticando el wagashi.

"Primero que nada , un placer conocerte. La verdad tenia muchas ganas de conocerte algún día, los rumores acerca de ti son realmente increíbles pero hoy vine a comprobar si esos rumores son ciertas." -dice el líder educadamente.

A Kimi se le sube la sangre por la cabeza, no puede permitir que unos indeseados arruine su cita con Matt, la discusión con Carlitos en la mañana era suficiente.

"No pueden dejar en paz a Matt solo por un maldito día?!" -grita Kimi asustando a Matt y a los tres hombres. Matt tranquiliza a Kimi y pregunta al líder que es lo que realmente quiere.

"No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no quieres pelear conmigo?. Solo para saber tu potencial" -dice el líder.

Matt sonríe y acepta el desafió. "Esta bien pero vayamos afuera, no quiero hacer un escándalo aquí" -dice Matt. Kimi no está tan preocupada porque esta vez solo son tres pero igualmente desea buena suerte a Matt. "Ten cuidado"

"No se preocupe señorita, solo es para saber su potencial. No pasara nada grave" -dice el líder para tranquilizar a Kimi.

Matt y los tres hombres salen hacia la calle. Los curiosos hacen un circulo para presenciar la pelea, incluyendo Kimi.

"Viéndote pareces alguien que sabe pelear, espero que esto sea divertido... no me decepciones" -dice Matt con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, no te decepcionare" -contesta el líder y ambos se preparan para pelear.

 **Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 5 - confrontaciones

**Capitulo 5 - Confrontaciones**

El ambiente es tenso pero los dos hombres están muy tranquilos, ambos saben que es una pelea amistosa. Pero eso no quiere decir que ambos no mostraran sus habilidades, Shirasoni es un peleador nato y el otro también parece serlo.

"Y bien, que tal si empezamos?" -pregunta Shirasoni.

"Yo empiezo" -responde el líder y lanza un combo de dos ganchos y una patada lateral, el ataque es rápido pero no tanto para que Shirasoni no pueda esquivar. Shirasoni responde con una patada tornado hacia la cabeza de su oponente pero este usa sus antebrazos como escudo pero la patada es tan potente que lo hace caer al suelo. "Vamos levántate" grita Shirasoni antes de saltar hacia su oponente. Es una patada realizada desde el aire que aterriza directamente hacia el líder pero este logra esquivarlo. Shirasoni se abalanza contra el líder pero este lo agarra y con un movimiento de judo lo arroja hacia el aire, pero Shirasoni empieza a girar en el aire y aterriza en pie. "Eso fue una buena técnica, te felicito" -dice Shirasoni con una sonrisa.

El líder ataca con unos potentes y penetrantes golpes, su estilo es fuerte y rígido. Shirasoni ataca con golpes giratorios, sus golpes vienen de cualquier dirección, su estilo acrobático deja desconcertado a su oponente. Todos los presentes quedan con las boca abierta, incluso kimi esta sorprendida y preocupada porque Matt está tardando demasiado para derrotar a un solo oponente, en sus peleas anteriores él derrotaba a varios en un fracción de segundo.

La pelea continua con frenesí, Shirasoni disfruta de este pelea ya que no ha peleado con un oponente digno desde que dejó su país natal. En cambio el líder empieza a agotarse, no puede seguir el ritmo de Shirasoni pero no aun no piensa en rendirse. En un instante Shirasoni lanza un 540 kick hacia la cabeza del líder, sin embargo este no cae noqueado. "Tu maldito" -gruñe Shirasoni y corre hacia un auto estacionado, sube, y se lanza contra su oponente como si fuese un misil humano. La cabeza de Shirasoni hace impacto contra el pecho del líder, dejándolo fuera de combate.

El líder lucha por respirar, siente que toda su caja torácica esta comprimido por el cabezazo que lo propino Shirasoni. "Basta se acabó, esto no da para más" -dice con dificultad el líder. Shirasoni se acerca hacia él y da la mano. "Levántate" -le dice.

"Eres realmente increíble. Admito que nunca fui derrotado, este es la primera vez. Aunque fue una pelea amistosa, fue intensa" -dice el líder aun con dificultad para hablar.

"Pero si tu también eres increíble. La verdad no he peleado como ahora desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Tus golpes son muy duros, solo mira mis moretones en los antebrazos. También eres muy resistente, pudiste resistir un 540 kick directo en la cabeza... cabeza dura" -dice Shirasoni mirando sus moretones en los antebrazos. "por cierto de que ciudad vienes? por lo que veo tu no eres de aquí... y cual es tu nombre?"

"No, yo vengo de la otra ciudad. Yo asisto en la universidad de Yellow Star y mi nombre es Lee Junjin. Bueno entonces yo me marcho" -dice el Junjin.

"Hey Junjin. En un día de estos vamos a tomar té, que dices? -pregunta Shirasoni. "Por supuesto" -contesta Junjin con una sonrisa y se marcha con sus tres acompañantes.

* * *

 **Lee Jun Jin**

De origen Coreano, sus padres son policías que luchan contra el crimen organizado. Es cinturón negro en Hapkido y en Karate, experto en defensa personal y su sueño es convertir en policía para luchar contra el crimen. Al igual que Shirasoni es un peleador nato y era considerado como el mejor en su barrio. Desde temprano edad entro en el mundo de la lucha, peleo con cientos de oponentes y nunca perdió. Completo sus estudios primarios y secundarios en Corea pero sus padres lo enviaron a US por los tiempos violentos en Corea por las frecuentes luchas entre la mafia Coreana y la mafia Japonesa. Es de contextura fuerte y es muy resistente. Tiene una fuerza que es capaz de lanzar a alguien a varios metros. Se podría decir que él y Shirasoni son los mejores peleadores de esta historia.

* * *

Todos los presentes y los clientes de La casa del Té empiezan a murmurar sobre la pelea que acaban de presenciar. Las miradas y las señales con el dedo apuntan sobre Shirasoni.

"Matt te encuentras bien?" -pregunta Kimi corriendo hacia Matt.

"Si, estoy bien" -contesta Matt.

"Y porqué te tardaste tanto? era solo un oponente. Estuve muy preocupada"

"Yo también pensé que iba a ser una pelea rápida... pero hay algo en él... me trajo nostalgia... fue divertido"

"Si, también parecía que sabia pelear. Pero no parecía un chico malo"

"Hey Watanabe, me voy a casa para ducharme. Hace calor y estoy muy sudado"

Kimi queda meditando un tiempo "Te puedo acompañar... si quieres. Tu te duchas y yo te espero en el living de tu casa. No me parece justo que por una pelea amistosa nuestra cita se arruine, que dices?" -pregunta Kimi con algo de entusiasmo sin darse cuenta que había cometido un ligero error.

"Una cita?" -dice Matt. Kimi se sonroja y dice que a ella se le escapan algunas palabras en vez en cuando.

Matt sonríe y acepta invitar a Kimi a su casa "Bien vamos. Mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí"

 **En la casa de Matt**

Ambos llegan a la casa de Matt. Es una casa de dos plantas con jardín trasera. Cuando entran Kimi se queda sorprendida por la limpieza del lugar.

"Matt tu tienes una mucama? todo esta muy ordenado"

"No, yo vivo solo y hago limpieza general tres veces por semana" -contesta Matt.

La casa esta decorada al estilo oriental con una mezcla tradicional y moderna. El padre de Matt le dio una cantidad millonaria de dinero, ademas Matt es el heredero de la fortuna de El puño del Tigre. Pero él no es un chico material así que tiene mucho dinero ahorrado. Su patio trasero es un campo de entrenamiento equipado con herramientas tradicionales para el entrenamiento.

"Wow Matt me encanta la decoración de tu casa, es de mi estilo. Pero de donde obtienes el dinero para esto?" -pregunta Kimi.

"Es que mi padre me dio una buena cantidad para que yo pueda tener una vida tranquila aquí. Pero yo no gasto el dinero a lo loco, yo solo compré para la decoración y la casa lo compro mi padre desde Corea. Yo solo pedí una casa con un patio amplio y un barrio tranquilo" -contesta Matt "Yo me voy a ducharme, si quieres puedes ver la tele"

Cuando Matt entra al baño Kimi sube hacia la habitación del chico. La habitación es amplio y el piso es de tatami. Hay un escritorio equipado con una computadora y también hay una mesa para el piso para tomar té. Hay una gran cama para dos personas con dos almohadas y en el mueble de la cama hay una hermosa katana.

"¿Para que él necesita una cama tan grande? ¿sera que este bastardo se acuesta con cualquier chica?" -piensa Kimi. Luego baja hacia el living para ver TV. Matt tenia varios peliculas DVD pero hubo uno que llamo la atencion a Kimi.

"¿Pero que demonios? no lo puedo creer" -dice Kimi con una gran sonrisa. Era un DVD de 'The Dummi Bears: La coleccion completa'. En ese momento baja Matt con una bata de baño. Kimi grita y se tapa los ojos.

"Pero porque esta chica grita? no me asustes de esa manera"

"Tenes algo puesto detrás de esa bata?" -pregunta Kimi y Matt niega con la cabeza. "Matt! no puedes andar así delante de una chica. Acaso no conoces los modales?"

"No escuchaste los rumores? este Shirasoni no conoce esas cosas" -dice Matt señalando asimismo con el dedo pulgar. Kimi sonrie "parece que te tengo que enseñarte algunas cositas, mi querido Shirasoni. Y cambiando de tema que es esto? no sabia que el gran Shirasoni miraba estas cosas" -dice Kimi mostrando el DVD de "The Dummi Bears".

"Uno también tiene que divertirse, no?" -dice Matt encogiendo los hombros. "Oh Matt a mi también me gusta The Dummi Bears!" -dice una emocionada Kimi. "Entonces vamos a verla. Yo voy a preparar algo refrescante para beber" -dice Matt dirigiendo hacia la cocina.

Matt prepara café frió y pasteles para ver la película junto a Kimi. En la mitad de la película Kimi apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Matt.

"Te gusta la película Matt?"

"Si, me gusta es muy divertido" -contesta Matt, que esta distraído con la película.

Kimi queda callada por un tiempo antes de hacer otra pregunta "Matt... te gusto?". Kimi no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer pero le pareció un momento perfecto para saber si el chico que le gusta estaba interesado en ella.

"No creo que este sea un buen momento para estas cosas" -dice Matt con su mirada clavada en la pantalla.

"Que?... y porque?" -pregunta Kimi confundida.

"Un sujeto estuvo siguiéndonos desde La casa del Té Zen y estuvo escondido por varias horas, espiándonos" -contesta Matt con tranquilidad mirando la película.

"Pero que demonios estás diciendo? entonces dónde está el sujeto?" -pregunta Kimi asustada.

"Esta justo en la ventana de la izquierda". Entonces Matt saca una aguja de su bata y lo lanza hacia la ventana. La aguja atraviesa el vidrio como si fuera una hoja y se escucha un grito de dolor.

Matt y Kimi salen hacia afuera para ver quien era el sujeto. Kimi lo reconoce en un instante, el hombre tenia el cabello verde en puntas y su vestimenta era de estilo punk, era Zeta.

"¿Zeta?.. pero... pero que estas haciendo aqui? tu nos estabas espiando?" -pregunta Kimi mientras ayuda a levantar a su amigo.

"¿Oh hombre que demonios paso?" -dice Zeta agonizando de dolor, tenia la aguja clavada en la punta de la nariz.

"Tienes una aguja clavada en tu nariz" -dice Kimi y da la vuelta para ver la ventana. La ventana solo presentaba un pequeño agujero que apenas era visible, la aguja traspaso de forma limpia, era algo increíble.

"Pero quien ese hombre, un maldito ninja?" -pregunta Zeta refiriendo a Matt. "Hablando de ninja tu deberías ser uno. Ahora dime porque nos estuviste espiando" -dice Matt serio. Al ver que Zeta no responde Matt dirige hacia él y le agarra del cuello "Te pregunté porqué nos estuviste espiando maldita sea" acto seguido agarra la aguja con los dedos y lo jala con fuerza, sacándola y haciendo que Zeta grite de dolor.

"Zeta sera mejor que hables si no quieres que esto empeore" -dice Kimi para calmar la situación.

"Esta bien, esta bien cálmate hombre" -dice Zeta a Matt. "Lo que paso es que yo quería saber si era verdad el rumor de que ustedes dos estaban en una cita" -miente Zeta.

Kimi queda pensativa un tiempo "y tu como sabes eso? me refiero la cita. Se supone que eso solo sabe Carlitos"

"Eh.. es que lo escuche en la universidad, sabes tus amigos estaban muy preocupados por ti por tu cita con Matt. Obviamente ellos no me vieron" -vuelve mentir Zeta.

"Bueno esto no hace falta ser mas largo, ahora vete y quiero que sea corriendo" -dice Matt muy serio y Zeta va corriendo del lugar a todo prisa.

"Oh Matt lo siento mucho, él es mi amigo y debe estar paranoico a igual que mi hermano por el tema de la cita" -lamenta Kimi pero que al mismo tiempo miente otra vez.

"Porqué mejor no me dices la verdad Watanabe?" -dice Matt con los brazos cruzados "que dijiste a tu hermano? quiero saber la verdad"

Entonces Kimi se rinde y suspira "esta bien, te mentí... lo siento. Le dije a mi hermano que hoy iba a tener una cita contigo. Se que es una salida de amigos pero... pero yo... yo... no lo se. Será que dentro mio quería tener una cita romántica contigo"

Kimi respira más hondo "pero todo salio mal, sabes? primero la discusión con mi hermano, luego el sujeto extraño que quería ponerte en prueba y ahora Zeta espiándonos, que más sigue? Se suponía que hoy seria todo perfecto, que iba ser mi día, un hermoso día a tu lado pero todo salio mal..." -termina Kimi con los ojos medio llorosos.

Matt se acerca hacia Kimi "Sabes hoy no estuvo nada mal. Probé el verdadero té japones, tuve una agradable compañía a mi lado, un poco de acción y... me gustas. Pareces una chica agradable, obviamente no puedo decir mucho de ti porque te conozco hace muy poco pero realmente eres agradable... Kimi"

"Sólo lo dices para consolarme" -dice Kimi que al mismo tiempo se le dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

Matt sonrie y pone su mano en el hombro de Kimi y la abraza. Kimi queda congelada por un tiempo por el inesperado abrazo del chico, fue algo que ella nunca lo habría imaginado. Kimi también lo abraza y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Matt. Ambos permanecen abrazados durante 2 minutos y luego se sueltan.

"Sera mejor que entremos, no creo que la gente vea con buenos ojos a un chico con bata de baño abrazando a una chica y ademas tenemos que ver la película" -dice Matt sonriendo. Kimi asiente sonriendo y ambos entran en la casa.

Ambos pasan la tarde viendo la colección completa de The Dummi Bears. En todo ese tiempo Kimi no pronuncio ni una palabra, su mente estaba en el abrazo de Matt, queria saber si ese abrazo tenia un significado o solo fue un abrazo para consolarla.

Cuando finaliza la ultima película Kimi dice que es tarde y tendrá que ir a su casa "Matt creo que ya tengo que ir a mi casa, mi familia deben estar preocupados". Matt asiente con la cabeza y la acompaña hasta la puerta.

"Fue un hermoso día" -dice Matt sonriendo.

"Si, lo fue... realmente te gusto?" -pregunta Kimi.

"Si, me gustas..." -antes de que Matt termine la frase Kimi le da un beso en la boca.

"Pero que estas haciendo? que es esto?" -pregunta Matt confundido. Kimi aleja avergonzada del lugar corriendo hacia su casa.

 **En la casa de los Finster**

Kimi entra a su casa pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que todos sus amigos la estaban esperando. "Kimi!" -gritan los amigos.

"Que demonios, que están haciendo todos aquí?"

"Acaso no lo sabes? estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Donde has estado?" -pregunta Lil.

"Espero que no estuviste con ese Matt todo el día o estarás en graves problemas" -dice Carlitos serio y apuntándola con el dedo.

Kimi aprieta los dientes y los puños "que tendré graves problemas? y que me vas hacer? si tu eres un maldito cobarde!. Y sabes que? hoy me pase todo el día en su casa y si quieres saber que ocurrió ahí adentro no es asunto tuyo."

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta, a Carlitos se le ven lagrimas que salen de sus ojos. "Kimi yo..." -Carlitos no termina la frase y sube hacia su habitación.

"Kimi pero que te pasa? como vas a decir esas cosas a tu hermano? él solo estaba preocupado por ti" -dice Tommy con la cara seria.

"Pues ya no soy una niña y tu Tommy no trates de convencerme de que salir con Matt es una locura. Yo me largo de aquí" -Kimi abandona la casa.

Los amigos tardan un tiempo para reaccionar "ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré por ella" -dice Tommy y sale a buscar a Kimi.

"Esto es una locura" -suspira Phil. "Vamos a ver a Carlitos que debe estar muy mal" -dice Lil y Phil asiente con la cabeza y suben hacia la habitación de Carlos.

Mientras que Kimi camina sin rumbo escucha un grito que viene desde lejos "Kimi! kimi espera!" da la vuelta y era Tommy.

"Que quieres? te dije que no me convenzas porque no servirá" -dice ella con veneno.

"Bien, no tratare de convencerte porque veo que no tiene sentido, me rindo. Cuando tu te pones así nadie puede detenerte. Pero realmente tienes que hacer esto? realmente tienes que amar a ese sujeto?" -pregunta Tommy con un poco de tristeza.

Kimi cambia de expresión "a que estas refiriendo con esa pregunta?"

"Kimi tu y yo... tu y yo... siempre fuimos algo, no es así Kimi? Yo siempre tuve un flechazo hacia ti, desde que eramos bebes, incluso durante la primaria, la secundaria y sigo fuertemente enamorado de ti. Solo que nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, por la reacción de Carlitos o por simplemente que nuestra amistad se desintegraría. Yo te pertenezco y tu me perteneces... te amo Kimi Watanabe-Finster. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, eres inteligente, valiente, divertida, independiente y tenemos tantas cosas en común. Pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, reímos y sufrimos juntos... no merezco yo estar en tu corazón?"

Kimi queda callada, su expresión cambia de enojada a tristeza con lagrimas en sus ojos. Kimi estaba enamorada de Tommy desde hace mucho tiempo e hizo todo lo posible para llamar la atención de él pero fue inútil, Tommy nunca le dio importancia. La declaración de Tommy ya era tarde, muy tarde.

"Tommy mira, yo..." -antes de que Kimi terminara la frase Tommy agarra con sus dos manos la cara de ella y la besa...

 **Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Un nuevo camino

**Capitulo 6 - Una nueva amistad y un nuevo camino**

Tommy agarra con sus manos la cara de Kimi y la besa de forma improvisada. Tommy agarra de la cintura y jala fuertemente hacia él y sus manos lentamente bajan hacia los glúteos de Kimi. De manera instintiva ella responde el beso pero después de algunos segundos decide apartarse del chico. Tommy la agarra aun más fuerte para no soltarla pero al final la suelta.

"Kimi por favor dime que no hiciste nada extraño en su casa" -dice Tommy apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Kimi.

"Tommy... que estás haciendo?" -pregunta ella sin dar la importancia lo que había dicho el chico.

"Que estoy haciendo?... estoy confesando mi amor por ti Kimi... quiero que seas mi novia. Te amo maldita sea, siempre te amé. Ahora dime que no es tarde, por favor" -dice Tommy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tommy... lo siento... pero ya es tarde para eso, muy tarde. Mi amor por ti han estado desapareciendo con el transcurrir de los años. Yo te di varias oportunidades pero tu nunca me diste importancia. Por muchos años mi corazón estaba guardado por ti, mientras que tu te metías con varias chicas. Cada vez que tu terminabas con algunas de esas chicas yo tenia la esperanza de que tu fijaras en mi, pero eso nunca sucedió. Me sentí como una estúpida, sabes? Yo creo que solo seamos... amigos, eso sería lo mejor para ambos" -dice Kimi mientras da la vuelta para seguir su camino sin rumbo.

Tommy no tiene nada que decir, no tiene nada porque Kimi tiene razón. Él sabía que ella lo amaba pero él no fue capaz de actuar, a cambio siempre se fijaba en otras chicas. Ya era tarde, ahora se dio cuenta.

"Hey chicos!" -Lil grita desde lejos. "Esperen!"

Kimi y Tommy voltean para ver a Lil. "Tommy, hoy tu y Phil quédense con Carlitos en su casa. Yo y Kimi vamos a estar en mi casa, te parece Kim?"

Kimi asiente con la cabeza, además ella necesita hablar con alguien y Lil era la persona indicada.

Tommy se despide de las chicas, sin quitar su mirada en Kimi. "Nos vemos mañana" -él despide.

 **En la casa de los Deville**

Kimi cuenta a Lil todo lo sucedió. Empezando con la discusión con Carlitos en la mañana, la breve pelea de Shirasoni vs Junjin, el incidente con Zeta y el beso que le dio a Matt.

"Le diste un beso?!"

"Si! aun no puedo creer que yo hice eso. Fue un impulso difícil de describir y... puede ser que yo este fantaseando pero me parece que le gusto"

"Ay Kimi no te parece que todo esto es muy repentino? quiero decir... solo lo conoces por un día! y ya hablas de amor?" -Lil pone su cara seria "Kimi... lo amas de verdad?"

Kimi queda callada por un tiempo y suspira "creo que sí. Aunque sólo lo conozco hace muy poco siento una gran atracción por él"

"Kimi iré directo al grano... entonces qué pasa con Tommy? todos sabemos que tú estás o estabas enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo"

Kimi se sorprende con lo que acababa de escuchar "así que ya lo sabían. Pero con él no paso nada. Como lo dije a él antes, mi amor por él ha desaparecido"

Kimi se quiebra y empieza a llorar y Lil la abraza para consolarla. "Si ponemos a analizarlo profundamente, él fue un estúpido contigo. Cuantas veces le diste señal y él nunca te dio importancia, se lo merece. Si tu amas a Matt está bien... yo te apoyo"

Kimi la mira a su amiga con los ojos llorosos y la abraza fuertemente. "Oh gracias Lil, la verdad no se que haría sin ti en este momento... gracias"

"Para esto están las amigas, no? Algún día tenemos que salir con Matt que yo también quiero conocerlo"

Kimi sonríe "podríamos ir al centro comercial ya que él necesita un gran cambio"

Las amigas se ríen y hablan cosas de chicas. Cenan pizza viendo una película romántica/comedia y luego suben hacia la habitaron de Lil.

"Ya son las 1:30! vamos a dormir" -dice Lil. "bien, buenas noches Lil" -dice Kimi.

Ambos duermen profundamente, más Kimi ya que fue un día agitada para ella. Pudo ser su peor día si no fuera por su amiga Lil. Gracias a ella se dio cuenta que estar con Matt no era un error, ella lo apoyaba y eso era más que suficiente.

 **Al día siguiente (12:00)**

En una parada de autobús Shirasoni espera un bus para dirigirse hacia la otra ciudad para encontrarse con alguien que ha dejado con mucha intriga. El día es soleado y cálido, un día perfecto que Kimi quería aprovechar para salir con él pero no lo pudo encontrar en la universidad, había faltado.

Después de 10 minutos de espera viene el bus que lo llevara hasta la ciudad de Towerland. El bus esta vació y Shirasoni va hacia el ultimo asiento y duerme con los brazos cruzados.

 **En la ciudad de Towerland (40 minutos después)**

Un grupo de 40 hombres armados con bates de baseball dirigen hacia un joven que esta sentado leyendo un libro.

"Hey niño aquí estamos de vuelta" -dice uno de los pandilleros.

El joven voltea la cara "otra vez son ustedes? no me pueden dejarme en paz? déjenme estudiar y ademas a mi no me gusta pelear" -el joven era Lee Junjin. Hace tres días atrás tuvo un enfrentamiento con la pandilla local "La Amenaza Negra", una pandilla afroamericana.

"ja ja ja, que a ti no te gusta pelear? tu solo derrotaste a veinte de nosotros y a uno lo dejaste paralitico" -dice el líder de la pandilla "así que ven"

Junjin suspira fuerte "maldita sea, ya olvídense de ese día. Ese día ustedes tuvieron la culpa, golpear a una anciana para robarle es un acto de cobardía, no es así? Ahora váyanse"

"Que acabas de decir? miserable hoy será tu fin!"

Los cuarenta hombres se abalanzan contra Junjin. Junjin en vez de alejarse corre hacia los enemigos y con sus puñetazos, que son tan fuertes como un martillo, noquea los primeros cinco pandilleros. Los pandilleros se detienen y se alejan un poco por la asombrosa fuerza de su oponente.

"Oigan que tal si hacemos hasta acá? ustedes no son los oponentes indicado para mi" -dice Junjin con seriedad.

"Que dijiste? muchachos ataquen!" - empieza la segunda ronda y los pandilleros atacan con sus bates de baseball. Junjin esquiva los golpes y con sus técnicas de lanzamiento lanza a varios de los pandilleros. Junjin empieza a golpear con combo de puñetazos y patadas circulares para hacer el espacio más amplio, uno a uno van cayendo.

En este punto los pandilleros dudan en atacarlo y solo caminan en circulo buscando un momento oportuno para atacarlo por sorpresa. De repente uno de contextura fuerte abraza a Junjin por detrás, dejándolo inmóvil. En ese momento dos pandilleros corren hacia él para golpear con el bate. Junjin logra soltarse dando un cabezazo desde atrás y con dos patadas noquea los dos pandilleros que venían hacia él. En ese tiempo de descuido todos los pandilleros se abalanzan contra él. Junjin empieza a ser golpeado por los bates, parece una batalla campal con los bates saliendo por doquier. Junjin resiste y al mismo tiempo logra derrotar a algunos pandilleros pero es derribado de un fuerte batazo en la espalda y cae al suelo.

Parecía el fin, decenas de pandilleros preparan sus bates para acabar con Junjin quien se encuentra tirado en el suelo hasta que...

"Hey hey ¿pero que manera de pelear es esa?! ¡ya basta!" -grita un hombre alto vestido con camisa blanca con el cuello desaprovechado, tenia un aspecto algo desaliñado y el rostro dormido, era Shirasoni.

Los pandilleros olvidan de Junjin y se dirigen hacia el extraño visitante. "y este sujeto quien es?" -murmura el líder.

"Pero que es esto? hace falta tantos hombres para pelear con uno solo? eso es de cobardes, lo sabias?" -dice Shirasoni acercando hacia la pandilla.

El líder lanza una carcajada "y quién demonios eres tú!?"

"Yo?" -dice Shirasoni señalando asimismo con el dedo pulgar. "solo soy alguien que paseaba por acá"

"Hey escucha, uno no debe pelear de esa manera. Pelea dignamente... con dignidad, me escuchaste?" -dice Shirasoni y al mismo tiempo golpeando con los dedos el pecho del líder de la pandilla.

"Qué? pero este sujeto está loco de remate. Esta bien, entonces mataremos a ti primero" -el líder tira un puñetazo pero Shirasoni agacha para esquivarlo y da un cabezazo en la quijada del líder, seguido por otro cabezazo en la nariz... rompiéndola. El líder cae noqueado con los ojos abiertos.

"Maldito loco, sabes quienes somos!?" -los pandilleros rodean a Shirasoni y preparan sus bates. "Wow wow esos bates se ven peligrosos"

Está vez los mal vivientes eligieron mal a su oponente. Shirasoni era un experto en combate con varios oponentes, él ha enfrentado situaciones como este desde que era muy chico.

La pandilla duda en atacarlo y solo mueven en circulo, están asustado por la tranquilidad y la mirada de Shirasoni. "Que? no van a atacarme? esto se vuelve muy aburrido... si no piensan en atacarme... entonces iré yo!"

Shirasoni salta y corre pisando los hombros de sus oponentes y aterriza a sus espaldas. Para los pandillas Shirasoni simplemente ha desaparecido y antes de que ellos dieran la vuelta Shirasoni empieza a atacar. Shirasoni ataca a las manos de sus contrincantes para desarmarlos.

Junjin queda observando la pelea hasta que escucha una voz "Aquí va uno para vos" -dice Shirasoni mientras manda un pandillero con una patada hacia él. Junjin da un puñetazo al pandillero y entra en la pelea.

La rapidez y fluidez de Shirasoni y la fuerza de Junjin es una combinación invencible. Los pandilleros van cayendo uno a uno rápidamente.

El líder despierta del nocaut y mira como sus hombres van siendo derrotados con facilidad y decide rendirse. "Maldición, he estado aquí por mucho tiempo y nunca vi unos bestias como esos dos, con asiáticos es trampa. Muchachos vamonos!"

La pandilla huye del lugar desesperados dejando atrás a sus amigos noqueados. La pelea ha terminado.

Shirasoni y Junjin se miran entre ellos por un tiempo sin pronunciar una palabra. Entonces Junjin se acerca a Shirasoni.

"Gracias, no sé que estás haciendo aquí pero de todos modos gracias"

"Solo me dirigía hacia tu universidad. Tu nombre era Lee Junjin, verdad?"

"hacia mi universidad? sí, mi nombre es Lee Junjin... que te parece si vamos a beber algo refrescante? yo invito"

"Pues me parece perfecto, vamos!"

Ambos caminan hacia una cafetería cercana.

 **En la cafetería**

"Lo repetiré otra vez, gracias por ayudarme en una situación difícil"

"Pero que estas diciendo? no fue nada. Viéndote como peleas eres realmente increíble, solo que esos sujetos pelearon sucio. Pero yo se que tu ibas a ganar y de alguna forma me siento mal por haberme metido en tu pelea..."

"No para nada. Si no hubieras venido yo probablemente estaría en un hospital. Y cambiando de tema, desde que empece a escuchar los rumores acerca de ti me llamo mucha la atención tu apodo"

"Mi apodo? te refieres "Shirasoni"?"

"Así es, no se si lo conocerás pero Shirasoni es considerado como el mejor peleador de Corea, nadie pudo ganarle hasta la fecha. Su habilidad es tal que dicen que él puede correr en el aire dando patadas. Realmente me sorprende, me gustaría haberlo conocido y enfrentarlo. Ah, y me preguntaba si tu tomaste su apodo..."

"Shirasoni... Shirasoni, te refieres el segundo jefe del Puño del tigre? ¿el que lucho en Shanghai contra la mafia Japonesa?"

"Si, si. Parece que lo conoces muy bien"

"Obvio, porque ese Shirasoni que tanto admirás esta en frente tuyo... yo soy Shirasoni"

"¡Qué! tu, tu, tu eres Shirasoni? es enserio? en-entonces que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Es una historia larga y complicada. Te diré de manera fácil, en Corea piensan que yo estoy muerto"

"Oh lo entiendo, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Muchos están escapando por el tiempo violento que se está viviendo ahí. Yo me incluyo también. De todos modos te pido disculpa por lo de ayer y nuevamente gracias por salvarme. Si yo hubiera sabido que eras el verdadero Shirasoni nunca me hubiera atrevido a enfrentarte"

"No digas eso. Ayer fue muy divertido, me enfrenté a un oponente digno después de mucho tiempo. Sin dudas eres un verdadero peleador"

"Shirasoni, por favor recibirme como un hermano menor"

"Como un hermano menor? mmm... eso no estaría nada mal, pero lo malo es que no podre pelear contigo otra vez... pero eso no importa. OK, te recibire como mi hermano menor, obvio que sí!"

"ja ja, gracias!"

 _Shirasoni y Lee Jun Jin. Después de este encuentro en la ciudad de Towerland ambos se vuelven muy cercanos. Y antes de que Shirasoni fuese emboscado por los secuaces de Junjin en un futuro, estos dos mantuvieron una relación pacifica por mucho tiempo. Como sea, así es como Shirasoni recibe como su hermano menor a este gran peleador y comienza una nueva amistad._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la universidad**

"¿Porqué? ¿porqué a él? ¿que tiene él que yo no tenga? si lo único que sabe hacer es pelear. No tiene nada de especial" -piensa Tommy mientras aprieta fuertemente los puños. Tommy esta claramente decaído y sin ganas de vivir después de que Kimi rechazara su propuesta. Aunque en el fondo él sabe que fue su culpa, no puede entender porque ella eligió a Shirasoni.

"¿Que puedo hacer yo?" -se pregunta mirando el cielo. En ese momento una pelota de basquet golpea su cabeza. Tommy voltea enojado para ver quien lo lanzo.

"Hey mocoso, tráenos la pelota" -eran dos miembros de los SS. "¿Acaso eres sordo mocoso? tráenos la pelota!" -gritan al ver que Tommy no les hace caso.

Tommy normalmente haría caso y se marcharía para no tener problemas pero esta vez no. Agarra la pelota y lo lanza aún más lejos, haciendo enojar a los pandilleros. Los mal vivientes se dirigen hacia Tommy.

"¿Acaso estas loco? ¿no sabes quienes somos?"

"No, y no me importa quienes son. Ahora lárguense, hoy no estoy de buen humor"

Justo cuando termina la frase un puñetazo impacta hacia su rostro y cae al suelo. Tommy logra ponerse de pie rápidamente y da un uppercut a uno de los pandilleros pero no logra noquear.

"Tienes agallas muchacho, pero te metiste con gente equivocada" -dice uno y entre los dos intentan golpear a Tommy pero este con un movimiento de cintura esquiva los golpes y contraataca con dos cross y un uppecut. El uppercut logra conectar en la nariz de uno de los pandilleros y este cae semi noqueado.

Algunos universitarios, alertados por los ruidos, acercan para ver la pelea. No pueden creer lo que están viendo. Tommy Pickles, un joven aficionado por el cine y tranquilo, está peleando con dos pandilleros peligrosos. Uno de los testigos es Trevor y va corriendo para avisar a los amigos de Tommy.

Una patada en el estomago hace inclinar de dolor a Tommy y un uppercut lo manda al suelo. Los dos pandilleros empiezan a patear sin piedad a Tommy.

"¿Este soy yo? ¿un hombre que no se defenderme? Matt ya lo hubiera noqueado a estos dos en un instante... si él puede... yo también puedo"

Las patadas cesan y los dos pandilleros deciden marchar pensando que ya habían derrotado a Tommy.

"Esperen... aún... aún no me derrotaron" -Tommy se levanta y pone en posición de boxeo.

"Vaya, eres increíble. ¿Cómo te llamas?" -pregunta un pandillero.

"Tommy, Tommy Pickles y será mejor que no me subestimen" -dice Tommy con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que muestra que está muy seguro de si mismo.

"Así que Tommy Pickles... maldita sea... él debe ser amigo de Shirasoni" -dice uno con la voz baja. "Escúchame Henry, debemos acabar con él"

Los dos corren hacia Tommy para dar fin a la pelea. Tommy también corre hacia sus oponentes y con un potente y preciso golpe recto noquea a uno, el pandillero cae al suelo como una piedra.

"!No puede ser!" -grita el último pandillero y empieza a lanzar golpes con desesperación. Tommy esquiva los golpes moviendo su cintura y lanza un jab dejando atontado al pandillero, seguido de un golpe en el hígado, otro en las costillas y por ultimo un fuerte uppercut en la quijada. El pandillero pierde la conciencia antes de caer al suelo. La pelea ha terminado, por increíble que parezca Tommy es el ganador.

"Tommy! Tommy!" -gritan Phil y Carlitos. "Te encuentras bien?... pero que demonios paso aquí? tu, tu acabaste con estos dos pandilleros?"

"Supongo que sí" -dice Tommy encogiendo los hombros. "Y ya elegí mi nuevo camino a seguir..."

En ese momento aparece Kimi y Lil. Tommy y Kimi se quedan mirando...

 **Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Me convertiré en un gangste

**Capitulo 7 - Me convertiré en un gangster**

La muchedumbre rodea a Tommy, chicos y chicas lo aplauden y silban. En medio de la muchedumbre Tommy y Kimi se miran sin pronunciar una palabra. Kimi por dentro está preocupada pero no quiso mostrar su sentimiento. El silencio incómodo entre ellos es interrumpido por una chica que se abalanza contra Tommy.

"Oh Tommy eres tan increíble y eres tan... guapo!. Soy Emily. Ven, te presento a mis amigas" -dice Emily, una rubia, alta y de cara bonita. Kimi presintiendo el coqueteo de Tommy se marcha del lugar junto a Lil.

"Debo irme Emily, lo siento. Será para la próxima" -dice Tommy al ver que Kimi se marchaba.

"Tommy hombre, hoy tenemos que festejarlo. Wow esto es, sin dudas, algo increíble!" -grita Phil emocionado.

"No fue una gran cosa. Creo que solo por derrotar a dos pandilleros sea para tanto" -dice Tommy mirando a los dos pandilleros tendidos en el suelo.

"Sí, pero el tema es que tu no eres Shirasoni. Aunque no pude ver la pelea completa... usaste el boxeo que te enseñó tu abuelo?" -pregunta Phil.

"Sí. Como sea, hoy nos reunimos todos en Java Lava. Tengo algo que decirles y es algo serio"

"Algo serio? qué será? que tendremos que pelear con los SS?! -pregunta Carlitos con tono de broma.

"Mmm... ahora no pero en un futuro sí" -contesta Tommy. "Qué?!" - a Carlitos se le abren los ojos.

* * *

"Tommy es un idiota. Te apuesto que lo veremos con su nueva novia, la rubia estúpida" -gruñe Kimi caminando por el pasillo. "No puedo creer que después de declarar su amor por mi ahora este coqueteando con otra, Tommy es un falso!"

Lil solo sonríe nerviosa, cuando Kimi esta enojada es mejor no decir nada y solo dar la razón.

"Vamos Kimi, no sabemos lo que ocurrió realmente. Tal vez él lo rechazo, quien sabe" -dice Lil para tranquilizar a su amiga.

"Tal vez" -dice Kimi rodando sus ojos.

"¿Pero no te pareció algo increíble? Tommy Pickles noqueo a dos pandilleros. Es algo difícil de creer" -dice Lil.

"No es algo nuevo. Tommy siempre fue bueno en boxeo. ¿No recuerdas cuando derrotó al rebelde de la secundaria y era considerado como el mejor peleador? Solo que él decidió llevar una vida pacifica después de eso" -dice Kimi.

"Pero no crees que en este tiempo violento no sería mejor que Tommy emerja otra vez? quiero decir, que sea un gangster. Ademas ahora contamos con Matt!" -dice Lil emocionada.

Kimi se asombra por lo que acababa de escuchar."¡Lil! en este tiempo es mejor no hacer nada y vivir pacíficamente. Nada de peleas y nada de gangster. También estoy pensando seriamente en decir a Matt que deje de pelear"

Lil se ríe. "¿Podrás hacerlo? estamos hablando del mejor peleador de la universidad o de la ciudad"

Kimi suspira. "Espero que sí. Y hablando de Matt ¿donde estará? Lo he buscado por todas partes"

* * *

 **En Java Lava ( Después de las clases)**

Como lo habían acordado Tommy, Dil, Phil y Carlitos se juntaron en Java Lava. Solo faltaban Lil y Kimi, quienes estaban en camino.

"¿Y las chicas para cuando vendrán?" -pregunta un Tommy impaciente.

"Ahí creo que vienen, Lil y... Lil?" -dice Dil, quien vio a Lil sola.

Lil entra al cyber-café sola, sin compañía de Kimi.

"Oye Lil donde está Kimi?" -pregunta Tommy.

"Ella se fue a su casa, hoy no estaba de buen ánimo. Pero Tommy cual es la emergencia?"

Tommy bebé un largo trago de malteada y respira hondo. "Bien, escuchen bien lo que voy a decir. Yo... yo... he decidido... he decidido en convertirme en un gangster. Y no en un cualquier gangs..." -antes de que termine la frase es interrumpido por sus amigos.

"¡¿Qué?!" -se sorprenden todos al mismo tiempo.

"En, en, en un gangster? Tommy te has vuelto loco?"

"Parece que los pandilleros te dieron una paliza y te dejo estúpido" -dice Dil.

"Es que ustedes no entienden!" -grita Tommy callando a sus amigos.

"Vivimos en un tiempo que si no eres fuerte no sobrevives. Es que no se dan cuenta de eso?. Pelear, hay que pelear para sobrevivir y ser alguien. Yo no quiero ser un don nadie, me convertiré en un gran gangster y derrotare a todos aquellos que supriman a los más débiles. Pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo, necesito sus ayuda"

Los amigos tardan un tiempo para regresar en sí. "Pe-pero como te podemos ayudarte?" -pregunta Lil.

"Formemos una pandilla" -contesta Tommy seriamente.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Vamos amigos, nosotros podemos hacerlo. Todos nosotros tenemos experiencias en artes marciales y en deporte de contacto. Carlitos tu eres cinturón negro en Karate kyokushin. Phil tu fuiste campeón en Wrestling y en Jiu Jitsu. Lil tu eres una experta en Capoeira. Kimi era cinturón azul en Karate kyokushin y cinturón verde en Taekwondo, aunque la dejo de practicar puede volver a entrenar. Y tu... Dil... tu eres bueno con tu Alien-Do, que es prácticamente Full Contact"

"Sí, pero lo practicamos como un deporte, como un pasatiempo. Una cosa es romper maderas y pelear uno contra uno con reglas y la otra es pelear contra veinte oponentes sin reglas. Ademas nosotros nunca tuvimos experiencias en la calle" -dice Carlitos

"Carlitos tiene razón. Desde que apareció Shirasoni las peleas son como una guerra. El Wrestling no sirve contra varios oponentes" -termina Phil.

"Entonces no me van a ayudarme?" -pregunta Tommy decepcionado.

"Pero tu propuesta es algo difícil por no decir imposible. Tu nos dijiste que era mejor llevar una vida pacifica..."

"Sí, pero no se puede vivir pacíficamente en estos tiempos..." -Tommy es interrumpido cuando alguien entra al cyber-café aplaudiendo y riendo.

"Wow wow acabo de escuchar algo increíble mientras venia por acá. Que la nariz rota noqueó brutalmente a dos miembros de los SS, es eso cierto?" -era Shirasoni que regresaba de la ciudad de Towerland.

Todos asienten la cabeza menos Tommy. "Me llamo Tommy Pickles. Te estaba esperando... Shirasoni" -dice Tommy haciendo que sus amigos dirigían sus miradas hacia él.

"A mí? y porque me estabas esperando?" -pregunta Shirasoni mientras se sienta frente de Tommy. En este punto Phil, Carlitos, Lil y Dil ya estaban muy nerviosos. "Con que saldrá esta vez Tommy? hoy dice puras incoherencias"

Tommy queda mirando fijamente a Shirasoni antes de hablar. "Quiero pelear contigo. Me gustaría enfrentar al gran Shirasoni" -dice Tommy muy seguro de si mismo. Shirasoni solo sonríe.

"¡¿Qué?! To-tommy te has vuelto loco?!"

"Ja ja, perdónalo Matt. Hoy Tommy esta muy loco, parece que los golpes le hicieron estúpido. Tommy... vamonos" -dice Dil mientras jala los brazos de Tommy.

"No, esto es enserio. Yo siempre quise saber que tan fuerte eres y ahora que nos conocemos, no es hora de saludarnos correctamente? quiero decir, como peleadores"

Shirasoni se levanta del asiento. "Veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo. Si tu lo quieres ven y atácame, vamos a pelear"

"Gracias por aceptar, pero vamos afuera" -dice Tommy y Shirasoni asiente.

Ambos salen hacia la calle. Los amigos de Tommy, los universitarios y los curiosos hacen un círculo para presenciar la pelea. Shirasoni y Tommy Pickles, es una pelea que nadie hubiera imaginado. Todos están muy ansiosos por ver la pelea.

Tommy y Shirasoni caminan en circulo mirándose. El corazón de Tommy comienza a latir con rapidez, pues tener a Shirasoni delante suyo con su mirada de tigre no era nada agradable. Mientras que a Shirasoni sentía una sensación extraña por tener que pelear con el mejor amigo de Kimi.

"Shirasoni no me subestimes. Atácame con todas tus fuerzas, de acuerdo?"

"Bien, pero no te parece que esto se esta haciendo muy largo?... ven"

Tommy corre y se prepara para lanzar un superman punch y Shirasoni se pone en guardia...

 **Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Shirasoni vs Tommy

**Capitulo 8 - Shirasoni vs Tommy**

Tommy corre hacia Shirasoni y salta para lanzar un superman punch y Shirasoni cubre su cara con sus brazos para recibir el golpe. El puño hace impacto en los brazos y hace retroceder hacia atrás a Shirasoni. Tommy empieza a lanzar golpes consecutivos y cuando se prepara para dar un poderoso golpe Shirasoni salta encima de Tommy y aterriza detrás dando una patada en la espalda. A Tommy le cuesta creer que un hombre pueda saltar tan alto.

"Vaya vaya esto es una sorpresa, eres veloz nariz rota. Realmente me dejaste sorprendido, así debe ser un hombre" -felicita Shirasoni.

"Esto es solo el comienzo" -contesta Tommy poniendo en posición de combate.

"Así debe ser, si eso es todo lo que tienes seriá muy aburrido, no lo crees?... ahora es mi turno!"

Shirasoni corre y lanza un butterfly kick hacia el pecho de Tommy y lo manda al suelo. Tommy se pone de pie rápidamente solo para recibir un axe kick en la cabeza pero esta vez él no cae. Tommy lanza un puñetazo pero Shirasoni agarra el puño con su mano izquierdo y con su otro mano lanza un golpe con el dorso del puño hacia la cara. Tommy tambalea por el golpe y es ahí cuando Shirasoni lanza una patada lateral con salto hacia el pecho.

Tommy cae al suelo y trata de recuperar el aliento y Shirasoni da la vuelta para marchar pensando que ya lo había ganado.

Los amigos de Tommy corren hacia él pero se detienen cuando ven que Tommy se pone de pie. "Todavía no me derrotaste Shirasoni, o acaso estás dejando la pelea?"

Shirasoni le queda mirando por un tiempo y sonríe "Veo que eres alguien difícil de derrotar Tommy Pickles. No entiendo porqué cuando te vi por primera vez fuiste tan torpe, yo pienso que podrías haber derrotado a esos dos inútiles fácilmente"

"En ese momento yo no estaba preparado. Y bien, que tal si comenzamos con la segunda round?" -dice Tommy preparando sus puños.

"Me parece bien" -Shirasoni corre hacia Tommy y ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes. Esta vez Tommy ataca con una diversidad de patadas y la pelea parece ser parejo pero las patadas de Tommy son muy predecibles a los ojos de Shirasoni. Así que Shirasoni empuja a Tommy con sus hombros para separarse.

"Pero que estás haciendo Tommy? tus patadas son muy lentas" -dice Shirasoni decepcionado. Tommy solamente queda mirando, se le ve algo exhausto.

"Creo que yo te tengo que darte una lección de patadas"

Shirasoni salta alto y da una patada lateral hacia el pecho de Tommy, haciendo retroceder varios metros. Shirasoni empieza a lanzar un frenesí de patadas. Tommy lucha por mantenerse en pie pero por cada patada se vuelve mas débil y le cuesta respirar. Shirasoni da una patada en el estomago y un rodillazo en la quijada y aun así Tommy sigue en pie.

"Aun no te rindes?" - Shirasoni se lanza y le da un cabezazo de baja potencia. Carlitos, Dil, Phil y Lil y los presentes están preocupados por Tommy, quien sangraba por la boca y por la nariz y tenia un corte profundo con la mejilla izquierda.

"Maldición~" -murmura Tommy, ya exhausto y sin ganas de seguir con la pelea. Como un ultimo intento Tommy lanza un golpe pero Shirasoni lo bloquea con su brazo y le da una patada lateral en el pecho y con una patada giratoria lo manda volando varios metros. El cuerpo de Tommy se estrella contra la puerta de Java Lava y cae rodando hacia Shirasoni.

Por increíble que parezca Tommy, con mucha dificultad, logra ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo tiembla y le cuesta mantenerse en pie, después de pocos segundos escupe sangre y cae de rodillas.

"Que estas haciendo Tommy? levántate" -dice Shirasoni.

"Me rindo, yo perdí esta pelea. Sin dudas tu eres el gran Shirasoni"

Shirasoni se acerca hacia él y le da la mano. "Levántate"

Shirasoni lo felicita y le dice que tiene potencial para ser un gran peleador. "De verdad crees que tengo potencial?" -pregunta Tommy con un tono débil.

"Sí, pero te diré algo Tommy. Para convertirte en un verdadero puño no solo debes ser bueno con las manos, sino con todos los partes de tu cuerpo. No importa si eres un campeón de boxeo, nunca podrás ganar a un peleador experimentado en situaciones extremas. La experiencia es la clave para ser un buen peleador. Así que gana experiencia y en un futuro nos volveremos a enfrentar nuevamente" -termina diciendo Shirasoni.

Shirasoni se dirige hacia Lil. "Lil, donde está Kimi?"

"Ella está en su casa. Te acompaño hacia allá ya que ella también te estaba buscando" -dice Lil. "Eso me parece bien, vamonos"

Antes de marchar Shirasoni voltea hacia Tommy. "Recuerda Tommy, convierte tu cuerpo en un arma"

"Gracias lo tendré en cuenta" -dice Tommy sonriendo. Shirasoni sonríe y se va con Lil hacia la casa de los Finster.

Todos los presentes aplauden a Tommy y sus amigos se dirigen hacia él.

"Tommy! te encuentras bien? no tienes algún hueso roto?" -preguntan los amigos.

"Estoy bien amigos. Pude sentirlo, pude sentir como él disminuye la fuerza de sus golpes ante de impactar contra mi cuerpo. Es por eso que no tengo ni un hueso roto a pesar que recibí varios golpes en las costillas. Shirasoni podía ganarme con un solo golpe pero no lo hizo"

"Tommy Pickles estuviste increíble!" -gritan los universitarios aplaudiendo. Tommy sonríe tímidamente y se pone de pie para entrar a Java Lava y limpiar sus heridas

"Estuviste increíble y valiente al mismo tiempo" -dice una voz femenina desde atrás. Tommy voltea y se queda asombrado. "Ki-kimi?"

La chica era alguien que era idéntica a Kimi, era asiática con una melena castaña brillante y ojos marrones. Tommy queda asombrado por la belleza de la chica.

"Kimi? no, Soy Mary, Mary Kamachi. Soy la nueva empleada de Java Lava"

"Ah tu debes ser la nueva chica que mi madre me habló ayer" -dice Carlitos.

"Una nueva empleada?" -pregunta Tommy a Carlitos. "Sí, porque el anterior chico, Joshua, dejo el trabajo por miedo de que aparezca Shirasoni nuevamente. Tommy tu la debes conocer ella es miembro del club japones y es amiga de Kimi"

"¿Ah sí? pero nunca la he visto..."

Entonces Mary sonríe "Si tu siempre miras a Kimi, te gusta Kimi verdad?". Tommy se pone rojo pero rápidamente desmiente "No, Kimi es solo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Eso es todo" -dice Tommy con un tono serio.

"Ah, ok. Bueno creo que voy a trabajar" -dice Mary y entra a Java Lava para comenzar su jornada.

"Tommy esta bien que no estés interesado de mi hermana, pero no tuviste que decirlo de esa forma a Mary"

"Lo se, pero no se porque lo hice" -dice Tommy y cae de rodillas a consecuencia de los golpes recibidos por Shirasoni. "Mierda, me duele todo el cuerpo" y cae desmayado.

 **Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo 9 - El nacimiento

**Capitulo 9 - El nacimiento de una nueva pandilla**

"Así que, en donde has estado toda la mañana? Kimi te estaba buscando" -pregunta Lil mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de los Finster con Shirasoni.

Shirasoni cuenta a Lil lo sucedido en la ciudad de Towerland, la pelea con la pandilla "La amenaza Negra" y su nueva amistad con Junjin.

"Qué?! así que peleaste otra vez? tu peleas todos los días y siempre te veo ileso, sin dudas eres alguien o algo especial. En la universidad también paso algo insólito, sabias que Tommy noqueo a dos de los SS?"

"Sí, lo escuche. Cuando lo vi por primera vez a fue tan torpe pero viéndolo hoy fue una verdadera sorpresa, su puño no es un juego..." -dice Shirasoni hasta que es interrumpido por Lil.

"Que estas diciendo? tu viste la pelea?... ah ya llegamos esta es la casa de Kimi" -ambos llegan a la casa y Lil se despide de Shirasoni para dejarlo solo con su amiga. "Nos vemos Matt, me tengo que ir". Shirasoni la despide y toca el timbre de la casa.

"Matt?" -dice una voz dulce detrás de la puerta principal. "Sí soy yo... Shirasoni". La puerta abre y la chica se lanza con un abrazo contra el chico.

"Donde diablos has estado? te busqué por todo la universidad" -dice Kimi sin soltar al chico.

"Me fui a ver a Junjin, lo recuerdas verdad?"

"Junjin? Lee Junjin? sí pero porqué fuiste a verlo? no me digas que te fuiste para pelear nuevamente" -dice Kimi algo enojada.

Shirasoni asiente. "pero algo salio mal y tuve que pelear junto a él contra unos pandilleros inútiles y terminamos siendo amigos"

"Eso me parece bueno, él no era un mal tipo. Y el tema contra los pandilleros me imagino que te fue bien, te veo ileso como siempre" -ambos sonríen y entran en la casa.

"Esta casa es inmensa... así que estos son tus padres y también está el pelirrojo paranoico" -dice mirando la foto familiar Finster.

Kimi empieza a reír "pelirrojo paranoico? ja ja te refieres a Carlitos?"

"Sí, ese el que siempre dice incoherencias" -responde Shirasoni.

Kimi trae dos tazas de café frió y pasteles y ambos se sientan en la sofá.

"Escuchaste lo de Tommy? -pregunta él bebiendo café.

"Tu también lo sabes? sí, no pude ver la pelea pero los dos pandilleros estaban noqueados brutalmente y todos empezaron a aplaudir a Tommy. Tu lo hubieras imaginado que él noquearía a dos de los SS?. Esto es algo que pocos saben, pero Tommy era bueno en boxeo y derrotó al mejor peleador en la secundaria"

Shirasoni cruza los brazos y mira a Kimi. "De eso ya me di cuenta. Hoy vi su puño y tiene potencial para ser un gran peleador"

Kimi se queda confundida. "Que estas diciendo? así que tu viste la pelea?

"No, peleé con él" -contesta Shirasoni.

Kimi deja caer la taza y se le abren los ojos. "Qué?! pero... pero porqué lo hiciste?! y como se encuentra él?"

"No hay nada que asustarse! Solamente fue una pelea amistosa, ademas fue él quien me reto" -se defiende Shirasoni.

"Sí pero no lo hubieses aceptado. Te dije que él es mi mejor amigo, es alguien que no conoce el miedo. Solamente no le hagas caso"

Shirasoni asiente la cabeza sonriendo "Eso es lo que me agrada de él, un puño no debe sentir miedo. Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho, su puño fue capaz de hacerme retroceder. Tiene un puño pesado"

* * *

 **En el hospital**

"Y doctor? Él se encuentra bien?" -pregunta Carlitos junto a sus amigos.

"El paciente se encuentra bien, no tiene nada grave pero hay algo extraño. Están seguro que solo recibió golpes? porque parece que el paciente recibió una onda expansiva que afecto ligeramente sus órganos internos, eso explica porque el paciente escupía sangre"

En ese momento Tommy despierta "ya vamonos de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer". El doctor impide que se vaya pero Tommy no le hace caso y sale del hospital con sus amigos.

"Y amigos? así que no me van ayudarme?" -pregunta Tommy acerca de crear una pandilla.

Phil suspira "al diablo con todo yo estoy contigo Tommy. Hagámoslo amigos, si nacimos como hombres debemos vivir como tal, una vida de acción. No lo creen así?"

"Phil tiene razón, vivamos una vida de acción y morimos tal cual. Yo también te apoyo hermano" -dice Dil.

"Y tu Carlos?" -pregunta Phil. El pelirrojo queda pensativo por un tiempo "bien, supongo que no hay manera de escapar de esto. Está bien Tommy yo también estoy contigo, vamos a crear una pandilla. Después de ver tu pelea con Shirasoni me dio algunas esperanzas" -dice Carlos y todos sonríen.

Tommy pone una expresión de felicidad. "Gracias a todos, enserio. Y no solo vamos a crear una pandilla, vamos a crear una super pandilla. Lo primero que necesitamos son más integrantes. Yo me encargare de eso"

"Y que hay que hacer para conseguir más integrantes?" -pregunta Phil.

"Hay que pelear" -contesta Tommy.

* * *

 **En el Dojo _Kiru kyatsu niku_ , punto de reunión de Los Tokugawas del Norte (30 minutos después)**

Dos hombres mantienen una conversión en una gran mesa y ambos hombres están escoltados por sus secuaces.

"Ja ja yo no creo en eso. Shirasoni es capaz de derrotarnos él solo si quisiera. Él solo se está... divirtiendo con nosotros. Si en algún momento yo tendría que enfrentarlo y la condición de la pelea es que el perdedor se marche de esta ciudad, seria el fin de Los Tokugawas" -dice alguien con una voz calmada y armónica, es un hombre vestido con un kimono blanco y esta escoltado por diez hombres vestidos con kimono negro y armados con katanas. Se trataba de Rocko Haishi Shinomori, el líder de Los Tokugawas.

En frente de Haishi se encuentra Jeff MCtrenton, el líder de los SS quien esta escoltado por diez hombres vestidos con sacos de gabardina largas

"Entonces que piensas hacer? no podemos dejar que este sujeto ande paseando por ahí molestándonos" -dice Jeff.

"No lo sé. Me gustaría conocerlo personalmente y ver sus habilidades en persona. Él me hace recordar a los antiguos guerreros, el típico guerrero solitario invencible. Me animaría a compararlo con el mítico Miyamoto Mushashi" -dice Haishi y saca un sobre de su kimono.

"Minoru!" -Haishi llama a su hombre de confianza.

"Hai! Haishi-sama"

"Quiero que entregues este sobre a Shirasoni, se amable y respetuoso con él por favor. Jeff, usted sabe en donde se encuentra Shirasoni en este momento?"

"Sí, nuestro infiltrado Z dice que Shirasoni se encuentra en el restaurante Kobe-Grill junto a su amiga Kimi Watanabe-Finster" -responde Jeff.

"Bien, ya escuchaste Minoru ve hacia Kobe-Grill, a ese lugar ya lo debes conocer"

"Hai!" -Minoru sale hacia la calle.

"Watanabe? Shirasoni se junta con una japonesa?" -pregunta Shouta, el segundo hombre de confianza de Haishi.

"La ironía de la vida" -dice riendo Jeff.

Haishi solo sonríe con una expresión pensativo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tommy, Dil, Phil y Carlitos salen de una tienda de ropa vestidos con trajes negros, sombreros de gangster de color negro con cinta blanca y algo indispensable para un luchador callejero, guantes de cuero.

"Wow parecemos unos verdaderos gangster, esto me da confianza" -dice alegremente Phil.

"Pero porqué los trajes? es algo incómodo si vamos a pelear" -se queja Carlitos lanzando puños y patadas hacia el aire.

"Será nuestro sello y me gusta el estilo, es una vestimenta que da respeto que una vestimenta convencional" -dice Tommy.

"Bien chicos nosotros convertiremos en unos grandes gangster, me refiero en unos grandes puños. Podemos lograrlo" -Tommy mira la ciudad, una ciudad inmensa lleno de peligros que él tendrá que enfrentar.

 **Continuara...**


	10. Capitulo 10 - Es una trampa

**Capitulo 10 -** **Es una trampa**

 **En Kobe-Grill**

"Gracias por traerme acá Matt, es la primera vez que pruebo el kobe beef y me gusta mucho"

"Pero el sabor no es el mismo que de origen japonés"

"Entonces ya probaste el kobe japonés?" -pregunta Kimi sorprendida.

"Sí, hubo un tiempo en que yo estuve infiltrado en una familia Yakuza. Pasé cinco meses ahí y me pase comiendo kobe hasta el hartazgo" -dice Shirasoni comiendo un bocado de carne.

"¿Ah sí? no sabia que tu estuviste en Japón. Pensándolo bien tu pareces más japonés que yo" -ríe Kimi.

Shirasoni agarra la botella de sake. "Y el sake, junto con el whisky son mis licores favoritos. Bebo y bebo y al día siguiente me levantó con la cabeza limpia" -él le ofrece el sake a Kimi.

"Bueno en realidad yo no bebo pero esta vez lo haré por ti" -Kimi toma un sorbo de sake. "Ay esto es muy fuerte"

Kimi decide cambiar de tema, por algo más serio. "Matt , no piensas en trabajar?"

"Me inscribí en la universidad pensando en seguir una carrera pero esas cosas no son para mi. Hay una frase famoso que dice " _un puño debe vivir como un puño_ ". Yo voy a pelear hasta que mi cuerpo diga basta y después voy a vivir una vida tranquila. Ademas lo único que sé hacer es pelear" -dice Shirasoni.

"Lo que dices es una tontería. Matt, tu eres joven y fuerte puedes hacer muchas cosas. Inclusive puedes convertirte en un deportista, tienes talento en eso. O podemos trabajar juntos hasta que te acostumbres y luego puede abrir tu propio tienda, ser dueño de una tienda es algo tranquilo" -dice Kimi tratando de dar animo al chico.

Shirasoni queda pensativo por un tiempo. "Pensándolo bien hubo un tiempo que yo quería abrir mi propio restaurante"

Kimi se emociona. "Oh eso me parece perfecto, puedes hacerlo"

"Podemos hacerlo juntos. Tengo el dinero lo único que falta seria una ubicación y que clase de comida vamos a servir" -dice Shirasoni dejando muda a Kimi.

"Matt... de verdad quieres hacer eso conmigo? quiero decir abrir un restaurante juntos?" -pregunta Kimi escondiendo su felicidad.

"Sí, no me dijiste que podemos trabajar juntos? si no te gusta la idea lo podemos rechazar"

"Oh no no lo rechaces, me encantaría trabajar junto contigo. Mmm... que te parece si servimos comida Asiática-Americana?"

"Eso me parece bien" -dice Shirasoni sonriendo.

Mientras Shirasoni y Kimi planean sobre el restaurante son interrumpidos por un hombre vestido de Kimono.

"Disculpe la molestia, pero usted es Shirasoni?" -pregunta el hombre y Shirasoni asiente.

"Encantado de conocerle, mi nombre es Minoru Takeda" -saluda Minoru con una reverencia. Él mira a Kimi. "Y usted debe ser Kimi Watanabe-Finster, encantado de conocerle"

"Encantado de conocerle también" -dice kimi confundida.

"Fui enviado por el gran Haishi Shinomori para que le entregue este sobre a usted" -Minoru saca de su kimono el sobre y le entrega a Shirasoni.

"El gran Haishi Shinomori? y quien es él?" -pregunta Kimi.

"Es el líder supremo de Los Tokugawas del Norte" -contesta Minoru firmemente.

"Qué? y que quiere él de Shirasoni?" -pregunta Kimi algo enfadada.

"Lo siento, yo solo estoy cumpliendo las ordenes del líder. Entonces yo me voy" -con una reverencia Minoru se despide.

"Así que el líder supremo, esto suena muy divertido" -Shirasoni abre el sobre. Dentro del sobre hay una hoja de seda y el mensaje solo es una dirección y el horario.

"A las 00:00" -dice Shirasoni. "Esto parece una invitación de fiesta"

"O puede ser una trampa, mejor no vayas" -dice Kimi. "No te preocupes, el hombre no parecía tener malas intenciones" -Shirasoni intenta calmarla.

"Tu problema es que tomas todo muy a la ligera..." -Kimi es interrumpida cuando su celular empieza a vibrar. "Hola Lil ¿que pasa?... qué!? Tommy qué?... ok ya voy para allá" -Kimi corta la llamada. "Matt... Tommy se ha vuelto loco... él quiere o se ha vuelto en un gangster"

"Que Tommy se ha convertido en un... que?" -Shirasoni queda pensativo un tiempo y luego empieza a reír. "Qué es tan gracioso? esto es una locura" -dice Kimi enojada.

* * *

 **En Java Lava**

Kimi y Shirasoni entra al cyber-café y lo primero que ven son sus amigos vestidos de trajes y con sombreros.

"Esto es un maldito broma? quiero decir qué están haciendo?" -dice Kimi indignada y conmocionada mientras que Shirasoni se dirige hacia la caja para pedir una malteada.

"Kimi de esto quería hablar contigo pero hoy te fuiste a tu casa temprano. Bueno la cosa es que todos nosotros ya decidimos, decidimos convertirnos en una pandilla de gangster" -dice Tommy.

"Wow la verdad no lo puedo creerlo" -gruñe Kimi y mira a su mejor amiga. "Lil... tu también?!"

"Es que se ve divertido e interesante" -Lil sonríe encogiendo sus hombros.

Shirasoni se acerca hacia la pandilla riendo con la malteada en su mano. "No hay nada que preocuparse Kimi, como te dije hoy Tommy tiene potencial como un puño". Shirasoni bosteza y estira su cuerpo. "Saben? hoy fue un día agitador mejor me voy a dormir. Ademas a la medianoche tengo una fiesta... así que nos vemos mañana"

"Matt espera!" -grita Kimi pero Shirasoni se despide agitando su mano.

"Una fiesta? Shirasoni va ir a una fiesta?" -pregunta Phil a Kimi.

"No idiota, eso fue una indirecta. Hace algunos minutos un hombre, un japonés, entregó un sobre a Matt. Pero lo mas extraño es que ese hombre no era un universitario, era un adulto y dijo que fue enviado por su líder supremo"

"Y que tiene eso de extraño? deben ser los Tokugawas que quieren pelear con Shirasoni pero no tenemos que preocuparnos, su oponente sera el invencible Shirasoni. Esos estúpidos van a terminar destrozados" -dice Phil con toda la seguridad del mundo.

"No, es que no te das cuenta? puede ser que Los Tokugawas del Norte no sea una pandilla universitaria sino algo mucho peor, pueden ser algo como la Yakuza"

La pandilla se miran entre ellos. "Yakuza? quieres decir que pueden ser la mafia? si es así vamos a estar muy jodidos" -dice Carlitos preocupado.

Tommy queda pensativo. "No hay que preocuparse tanto. Los Tokugawas apareció hace solamente dos años cuando empezó este tiempo violento, quiero decir que todavía ellos no tiene el poder suficiente para convertirse en una mafia peligrosa"

"Tu tienes razón Tommy. Ah y cambiando de tema no hay que olvidar que desde ahora vamos a entrenar en el parque todas las mañanas, tenemos que estar preparado para cualquier situación. No sera difícil ya que todos nosotros tenemos experiencias en deportes de contacto, solo nos hace falta entrenar lo aprendido, verdad?" -dice Phil entusiasmado.

La pandilla pasan hablando hasta la noche. La tienda cierra la puerta y la pandilla se preparan para dirigirse a sus casas.

Tommy se dirige hacia Kimi. "Kimi podemos hablar un minuto?". La pandilla se detiene mirando a Tommy.

"Quiero hablar con ella a solas" -dice Tommy. "Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Tommy" -despide Carlitos y la pandilla.

"Kimi...yo... lo siento por lo qué paso ayer. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte y tienes razón todo fue mi culpa. Yo fui el egoísta ayer, no tenia porque forzarte para estar conmigo. Solo quiero saber si me perdonaras...no quiero perder nuestra amistad Kimi"

Kimi sonríe mirando a su mejor amigo. "No pasa nada Tommy y obvio que te perdono. Olvidémonos lo que paso ayer y nuestra amistad nunca acabara, yo siempre estaré para ti y tu para mi"

"Gracias Kimi, yo siempre estaré para ti" -dice Tommy sonriendo y ambos se abrazan.

"Pero Tommy basta de hacer tonterías, como te atreviste a enfrentar a Matt? eres alguien que no conoce el miedo" -dice Kimi aun abrazando a Tommy.

Tommy empieza a reír. "Sí, solo tuve una pequeña hemorragia interna nada más, soy muy afortunado verdad?"

"Tonto. Solo prométeme que si el camino que elegiste es peligroso lo dejaras, me prometes?" -dice Kimi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tommy abraza mas fuerte a ella. "Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi. Kimi ya es tarde quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?" -pregunta Tommy secando las lagrimas a Kimi.

"No gracias, prefiero caminar sola pensando en algunas cosas, gracias de todas manera" -dice sonriendo.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana" -ambos de despiden. Kimi se marcha hacia su casa y Tommy dirige hacia el parque para estar solo un tiempo.

Mientras él camina se escucha un grito de una chica pidiendo auxilio, el grito viene de un pasillo oscuro. Mientras se acerca hacia el pasillo Tommy ve a cuatros hombres intentando abusar de una chica, la chica era alguien conocida... era Mary, la nueva empleada de Java Lava.

"Que están haciendo a mi amiga? sujetos como ustedes me enferman" -dice Tommy avanzando hacia los cuatros hombres.

"Y tu quien eres?" -pregunta con una voz amenazante uno de los abusadores. En ese momento Mary corre hacia Tommy.

"Tommy! ayúdame estos tipos me quieren violar" -dice Mary poniéndose detrás de Tommy.

Tommy dirige su mirada hacia los hombres. "Ustedes están en mi territorio, si no quieren morir váyanse"

"Eres un imbécil" -dice uno de ellos y lanza un puñetazo, Tommy lo esquiva y noquea al hombre con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Dos de los hombres corren hacia Tommy pero él los derriba con una combinación de puños. "Q-quien eres?" -pregunta asustado el ultimo hombre.

"Soy Tommy Pickles y seré el líder de este barrio. Si los vuelvo a ver por aquí otra vez se van a arrepentir mucho, ahora váyanse!" -grita Tommy y los hombres salen corriendo del lugar llevando a su compañero noqueado.

Tommy dirige su atención a Mary. "Estas bien? no te han hecho daño?"

"Estoy bien, gracias a ti" -contesta Mary con una brillante sonrisa. "Quise tomar un atajo y me perdí"

"Pues deberías tener más cuidado, no sabes que por la noche aquí es una ciudad de nadie? Vamonos te acompañare hasta tu casa" -dice Tommy.

"Enserio? eso seria genial, mi casa esta cerca de aquí" -ambos caminan muy cerca del otro hablando.

Mientras tanto Shirasoni camina por las oscuras calles cantando una melodía, se dirigía hacia el dojo _Kiru Kyatsu Niku_. Después de caminar varios cuadras llega al dojo y en la puerta de entrada se encontraba Minoru esperándolo.

"Así que aquí es el dojo _Kiru Kyatsu Niku_ " -dice Shirasoni leyendo el cartel.

"Hai! el líder Haishi se encuentra ahí adentro esperándolo" -dice Minoru con una reverencia.

Shirasoni entra pero el lugar está oscuro, se dirige hacia una puerta corrediza que lo llevara hacia el jardín del dojo. Shirasoni corre la puerta y se topa con varios hombres vestidos de hakamas negros armados con palos y detrás de él aparecen más hombres para impedir que escape. Lo estaban esperando, fue una trampa.

"Después de todo esto es una fiesta" -dice Shirasoni sonriendo.

 **Continuara...**


	11. Capitulo 11 - Noche de fiesta

**Capitulo 11 - Noche de fiesta**

Shirasoni corre la puerta y se topa con un jardín de estilo Zen con varios hombres armados con palos. Los hombres están nerviosos, moviéndose por atrás y delante con sus manos fuertemente agarrados del palo. Algunos están armados con kanabos. En el extremo del jardín se encontraba Shouta acompañado de un hombre enorme parecido a un sumo. Detrás de ellos se encontraba alguien sentado en una silla observando a Shirasoni, su identidad era tapado por la sombra.

Detrás de Shirasoni también aparecen más hombres, son tres sujetos vestidos totalmente de negro enmascarados con mascaras de hannya cromadas y llevaban en sus cinturas katanas.

Shirasoni observa su alrededor detalladamente y sonríe. "Después de todo esto es una fiesta"

Los hombres se abalanzan hacia Shirasoni con gritos de guerra. Shirasoni salta y corre pisando los hombros y aterriza en el medio, su espacio favorito en una pelea. Empieza la pelea, aunque los japoneses estén armados y son expertos en artes marciales japonesas van cayendo uno a uno por las patadas y cabezazos de Shirasoni. Sus cabezazos destrozan las narices y sus patadas son una máquina de noquear, los rumores no eran falsos, él lanza una patada y noquea a dos.

En poco tiempo todos los hombres están derrotados y noqueados, muchos agonizando en el suelo. Shouta mira con incredulidad como los mejores peleadores seleccionados fueron derrotados por un solo hombre.

"Y? seguimos con la fiesta?" -dice Shirasoni y es rodeado por los tres hombres armados con katanas. Los tres hombres son los mejores espadachines de Los Tokugawas del Norte, se llama "El triangulo de la muerte". Rodean a su victima en forma de triangulo, dos por detrás y uno al frente de la victima.

Los tres desenvainan la espada y se abalanzan con sus espadas en alto hacia Shirasoni. Shiarsoni con un giro hacia atrás escapa de los dos sablazos y con una patada noquea al que estaba detrás de él.

Shouta y Minoru miran con incredulidad como Shirasoni esquiva los sablazos propinados por los mejores espadachines.

En un momento dado Shirasoni agarra el brazo de un espadachín y lo rompe como si fueran una rama y con un cabezazo destroza la cara junto con la mascara, noqueandolo. El ultimo espadachín, desesperado, corre hacia Shirasoni con su espada en alto pero es derribado por una fuerte patada giratoria de Shirasoni.

Ahora sólo quedan en pie Minoru, Shouta y el sumo. Minoru aprieta fuerte sus puños y se abalanza contra Shirasoni con una patada voladora. Shirasoni logra esquivar la patada y ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes. Minoru ataca con una combinación de patadas fluidas y golpes con la mano abierta pero no logra conectar ni in solo golpe. Shirasoni responde con una combinación de patadas acrobáticas, una le da en la tibia de Minoru y con una patada giratoria lo derriba.

"Maldita sea!" -grita el sumo e intenta meterse en la pelea pero es detenido por Shouta. "Minoru aun puede pelear, él no puede ser derrotado por una simple patada"

Minoru se pone de pie y empieza a atacar a Shirasoni con potentes puñetazos y Shirasoni solamente cubre los golpes. Después de varios golpes Shirasoni agarra los puños de Minoru.

"Para ser un mensajero eres muy bueno" -dice Shirasoni riendo. Luego agarra la cintura de Minoru y aplica un suplex. Minoru levanta rápidamente pero es derrotado por una patada tornado. Shirasoni dirige hacia los últimos hombres.

"No puede ser... sumo dame la arma" -dice Shouta y el sumo le entrega un revolver Chiappa Rhino y apunta hacia Shirasoni.

"Pero qué diablos..." -gruñe Shirasoni y se abalanza con una patada hacia el arma, haciendo que se dispare hacia el cielo.

Shouta saca otro arma de su kimono, un Desert Eagle. Pero antes de dispararse Shirasoni da una patada y el arma sale despedido por los aires.

Shirasoni suspira y sonríe, fue algo que él nunca habría imaginado.

"Tú maldito" -dice enojado el sumo y empieza a atacar a Shirasoni. Aunque tiene un cuerpo imponente sus golpes son muy lentos para el veloz Shirasoni.

Shirasoni esquiva todos los golpes y cuando el sumo está exhausto le da dos cabezazos dejándolo atontado. "Eres muy lento" -dice Shirasoni y se lanza con un cabezazo contra el sumo mandándolo volando hasta la pared.

Shirasoni mira a los hombres caídos y sonríe de emoción. "Es divertido, este lugar es muy divertido. Pero esto es todo por esta noche?". Shouta pone en guardia y se prepara para pelear pero una voz lo detiene.

"Suficiente" -ordena una voz en alto. "Realmente te felicito, los rumores no eran falsos. Eres un hombre nacido para pelear... Shirasoni" -dice aplaudiendo el hombre quien estaba sentado en la silla. Era Rocko Haishi Shinomori.

"Viéndote tu debes ser el gran líder, verdad?" -pregunta Shirasoni.

"Así es, soy el gran líder de Los Tokugawas. Shirasoni dime, que te pareció mi cálida bienvenida?"

Shirasoni sonríe. "Fue divertido, pero te diré algo Haishi. Usar armas de fuego en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no te pareció algo despreciable? Creí que los japoneses tenían códigos de honor"

Haishi empieza a reír. "Tienes razón, usar una arma de fuego es algo realmente despreciable pero no hay nada que preocuparse, las balas eran de goma. Sólo quería ver tus habilidades y terminaste sin ningún rasguño de parte de mis hombres"

Haishi cambia su expresión de tranquilo a serio. "Shirasoni, tu eres nuestro principal problema. Hemos atrasado dos años por tus intervenciones. Así que dinos ¿Cual es tu plan? ¿Piensas crear una pandilla y derrotarnos? o ¿solo lo haces por diversión?"

Shirasoni mete sus manos en los bolsillo y ríe. "Es porque estoy aburrido, es que no puedo vivir sin usar los puños. Me desquito golpeando a los inservibles como ustedes. Y ademas, si yo hubiera querido derrotarlos lo hubiera hecho ya hace dos años pero eso no es mi deber. Eso se lo dejare para otro"

"Que lo dejaras para otro? te refieres a tus nuevos amigos?" -pregunta Haishi riendo.

"Ya basta de hacerme preguntas! para que te va servir mis respuestas?. Lo importante es que hoy me ejercite bien así que me iré. Me gusta pelear pero odio hablar mucho. Haishi, me divertí mucho... cuídate" -Shirasoni se despide agitando su mano y se va del dojo cantando una melodía japonesa.

"Perdónanos Haishi-sama!" -se disculpan los hombres. "Es que era demasiado veloz, no sabíamos de donde venían sus golpes"

"No hay de que disculparse. Esto era algo predecible pero aún no puedo salir del asombro. Derrotó con facilidad a nuestros tres mejores espadachines y a Minoru" -dice Haishi con tranquilidad.

Shouta se acerca hacia el líder. "Por lo visto a Shirasoni no se le puede vencer peleando limpiamente. Necesitamos idear un plan mas agresivo"

"Shouta, estas diciendo que tendremos que jugar sucio? de ninguna manera voy a permitir eso. Nosotros no somos como El Circulo Blanco SS, nosotros seguimos el código samurái. Atacar de una manera sucia a Shirasoni sería un acto bochornoso, que no se te olvide eso"

"Hai Haishi-sama! Sumimasen Haishi-sama!"

* * *

Mientras tanto Tommy acompañaba a Mary hasta su casa. Ambos hablan sobre su vida y sus gustos. El sueño de Mary es ser actriz y estudiar en París, eso sorprende a Tommy ya que él también soñaba ir a París y convertirse en un gran director de cine.

"Tommy, sabias que en París puedes conocer al amor de tu vida? siempre me pregunte si eso sera verdad, tu que piensas?" -pregunta Mary.

Tommy mira el cielo y sonríe. "Sí... puede ser, porque no?" -contesta Tommy y Mary sonríe mirando al suelo.

"Pero que, quieres conocer el amor de tu vida en París?" -pregunta Tommy con curiosidad. "Eso quisiera, ya creo que estoy lista para tener un novio"

Tommy se asombra. "Estas diciendo que nunca tuviste un novio? si eres muy... hermosa"

"Cada persona es diferente, yo soy una chica muy antigua. Muchas chicas se ríen de mi por eso pero también hay muchas como yo, como Kimi" -dice Mary sonriendo.

Pronto llegan a la casa de Mary. "Bien supongo que nos despediremos, te veré mañana?" -dice Mary mirando directamente a Tommy.

"Claro, aunque sera un día agitado en algún momento tendré que pasar por Java Lava y ahí te veré. Espérame con algo refrescante"

"Genial, entonces nos vemos mañana. Y gracias por salvarme" -antes de entrar a la casa ella se voltea hacia Tommy. "Ahí algo que no te lo dije"

"¿Que es?" -pregunta Tommy.

"Te ves muy bien con ese traje y con el sombrero, pareces un gangster protector. Espero que nos protejas como lo dijiste"

"No te preocupes, yo los protegeré puedes confiar en mi" -dice Tommy con toda la seguridad. Mary sonríe y entra a su casa.

* * *

 **En la mañana (5:30 am)**

Shirasoni se encuentra sentado en posición de loto en su gran roca, una roca de cuatro metros que esta ubicado en su jardín. Esta meditando escuchando el sonido de la cascada artificial que tiene.

-"Es aburrido, todo es aburrido. No hay un oponente digno de enfrentar, pero tampoco quiero dejar de pelear... ah todo es tan aburrido. Por eso me gusta la soledad, me gusta estar solo. Estando solo puedo gritar lo que quiera. Puedo emborracharme y cantar sin molestar a nadie. Pero... me pregunto si estoy dispuesto a convivir con alguien, he pasado solo por mucho tiempo"

Shirasoni abre los ojos y salta de su posición de loto, lanza dos patadas en el aire y salta de la roca de cuatro metros. Aterriza en pie y comienza a lanzar golpes de puños, patadas y cabezazos en el aire. Luego corre hacia su árbol y empieza a golpearlo, utiliza sus árboles como si fueran makiwara.

También tiene sacos de arena colgados sobre los arboles a una distancia de tres metros, Shirasoni salta y patea los sacos. Da cabezazos a los arboles, que están amarrados con sogas, sus cabezazos hacen temblar el árbol. Su entrenamiento favorito es lanzar combinaciones de golpes con volteretas en el aire, la técnica que tanto utiliza en sus peleas.

"Vamos, ataquen! que están esperando? eh..." -gruñe Shirasoni mientras aumenta el ritmo de los golpes. Salta y lanza cuatros patadas en el aire, quebrando cuatros grandes ramas.

"Vengan todos! que este Shirasoni te está esperando"

 **Continuara...**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Nuevos miembros

**Capitulo 12 - Nuevos miembros**

Tommy y su pandilla comienzan su mañana en el parque Southware, un enorme parque equipado con maquinas de ejercicios y sacos de boxeo, el parque es de un aspecto boscoso y es usado por las pandillas como un lugar de enfrentamientos. Cada uno tiene su estilo de combate y su manera de entrenar. Tommy y Dil ejercitan golpeando los sacos de boxeo ya que son expertos en boxeo y en Full Contact. Carlitos golpea los arboles amarrados con sogas al estilo Karate Kyokushin. Phil ejercita con las pesas, en especial el press de banca, ya que su fuerte es el wrestling. Lil golpea los sacos de boxeo con sus tecnicas de Capoeira, ella fue profesora de Capoeira por mucho tiempo hasta que lo abandono por falta de tiempo. Desde ahora Tommy empieza a entrenar sus piernas por los consejos de Shirasoni, recordando que para ser un buen puño tiene que convertir su cuerpo en un arma.

"Wow volver a entrenar después de tanto tiempo es genial. Por suerte no he olvidado las técnicas del wrestling, aun me siento como el campeón!" -grita emocionado Phil recordando sus días de gloria.

"He matado golpeando el saco de boxeo pero no creo que estoy preparada para golpear a un ser humano" -dice preocupada Lil, ella nunca golpeo a alguien en su vida y en Capoeira no hay contacto físico.

"Te falta experiencia Lil, con el tiempo la obtendrás. Pero Lil, no queremos que enfrentes a hombres, de acuerdo?" -dice Tommy de advertencia.

"Oigan chicos, yo ya estoy listo para reventar cabezas, vamos a buscar algunos oponentes?" -dice Dil chocándose los puños. "No te no te precipites Dil, que pelear no es un juego" -dice Tommy a su hermano y la pandilla se preparan para ir a la universidad.

De todos modos ellos tendrán que pelear para reunir nuevos integrantes, ya que ninguna pandilla se entregara a la otra sin antes de derrotar a su líder.

Tommy tiene en mira a la pandilla universitaria Los Scouts, cuyo líder es alguien conocido de Tommy. Él tendrá que derrotarlo y convencerlo para que se una a su pandilla.

* * *

 **En la universidad**

La pandilla camina por el patio buscando a Los Scouts. Todas las miradas apuntan hacia la pandilla de Tommy, por sus vestimentas de Gangster de vieja escuela. Pronto se topa con Los Scouts y el líder aparece.

"Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí? si es el famoso de la noche a la mañana Tommy Pickles... que te ofrece?" -pregunta el líder, su nombre es Prince Pett, antiguo compañero de Tommy hasta que empezó el periodo de puños.

Prince mira la pandilla y empieza a reír a carcajadas. "Pero que es esto? una broma? de verdad creaste una pandilla de puños?"

Tommy lo mira seriamente. "Sí, algún problema? si mal no recuerdo tu también comenzaste como yo, un sin nombre que de la nada formo una pandilla" -dice Tommy con una sonrisa provocadora.

"Que acabas de decir? Tommy, te crees la gran cosa después de tener una pelea con Shirasoni sin ser noqueado, verdad? pues déjame decirte que él tuvo compasión por ti porque son amigos"

Tommy solamente sonríe. "Prince seré rápido, quiero pelear contigo y seguiremos el código del puño, el perdedor se unirá con el ganador"

"Pero que diablos, Tommy sabes lo que estas diciendo?... Bien, acepto tu desafió pero si tu pierdes no quiero que tu pandilla se una con nosotros, quiero que desaparezcan de esta ciudad, de acuerdo?" -dice Prince con tono amenazante. Tommy acepta la condición de la pelea.

"Nos veremos más tarde en la vuelta de la universidad" -dice Tommy y se marcha con su pandilla. "Pequeño atrevido" -gruñe Prince mientras ve a Tommy alejándose.

Mientras que Tommy y su pandilla caminan por los pasillos Carlitos está preocupado por la condición de la pelea. "Hey Tommy, es verdad si perdemos la pelea, tendremos que abandonar la ciudad?"

"Sí Carlos, así son las leyes de este mundo pero no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, confía en mi"

Lil recuerda la pequeña charla que tuvo con Kimi anoche. "Oigan chicos cambiando de tema, ayer Kimi me contó algo acerca de un restaurante. Me parece que Shirasoni abrirá un restaurante junto con ella" -dice Lil dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

"Ja ja, se imaginan a Shirasoni trabajando?" -bromea Phil haciendo reír a la pandilla.

"Así que un restaurante..." -piensa Tommy.

No muy lejos de Java Lava, Shirasoni observa una propiedad que está a la venta. Es una propiedad grande con tres pisos y está ubicado en una zona comercial con mucho movimiento.

Él lo ve como un lugar indicado para un restaurante de lujo y compra la propiedad. Ahora solo falta remodelar y comenzar un negocio con Kimi.

* * *

 **Después de las clases**

Grupos de universitarios se amontonan en la vuelta de la universidad para ver la pelea entre dos lideres, Tommy Pickles de Los Rugrats y Prince Pett de Los Scouts. Ellos se observan mientras que sus miembros están detrás de ellos, la regla es que ellos no pueden interferir la pelea hasta el líder este completamente derrotado o rendido.

"Hoy recibirás la paliza de tu vida Pickles, te metiste con el sujeto equivocado. Te mandare al hospital y tendrás que dedicarte a ser cineasta nuevamente pero en la otra ciudad, despedite de tu familia Pickles" -dice Prince mientras se acomoda sus puños.

"Seguís siendo un charlatán como de costumbre. Bien, que tal si empezamos?" -Tommy pone sus guantes de cuero. "¿estás listo?"

"Por supuesto, estúpido toma esto!..." -Prince lanza golpes de puños como distracción y agarra de la cintura de Tommy y lo derriba al suelo. Prince lanza dos puñetazos hacia la cara de Tommy, Tommy lo esquiva y le da un fuerte golpe en la nariz de Prince.

"Auch! me rompiste la nariz, miserable!" -Prince grita de dolor. Tommy se levanta y le una patada en el estomago de Prince y cuando lanza un puñetazo su oponente agarra el brazo y lo lanza con un movimiento de Judo.

Prince corre hacia Tommy y le da una patada en la cabeza luego lo levanta y le aplica una combinación de puñetazos, dos en el estomago y uno en la quijada. Tommy cae al suelo aparentemente derrotado.

"Tommy! levántate, no puedes perder de esta manera" -grita la pandilla de Tommy.

"Lo ven? solo es un fanfarrón. Como se atreve a enfrentarme? es un pobre debilucho..." -Prince para de hablar cuando ve a Tommy levantarse.

"Eres bueno Prince, pero con esos golpes débiles no me derrotaras. Te mostrare como se pega un verdadero hombre" -dice Tommy con una sonrisa.

Prince, ya muy enojado, lanza un puñetazo hacia Tommy pero este agarra el puño y con el otro brazo lanza un poderoso golpe recto en el medio de la frente, el golpe hace temblar el cuerpo de Prince. Prince queda atontado con sus miradas hacia el cielo, Tommy gira 360° y da un puñetazo en el pecho de Prince y lo manda volando.

Prince intenta ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad pero termina cayendo de rodillas. El ganador es Tommy.

"Jefe!" -los miembros de Los Scouts corren hacia Prince. "Si...si ese golpe iba directo a mi cara yo probablemente estaría muerto. Tommy Pickles eres increíble, yo perdi esta pelea. Que están esperando! arrodillen ante Tommy, él sera nuestro líder desde ahora". Todos los miembros de Los Scouts se arrodillan como signo de respeto.

Tommy sonríe y extiende su mano hacia Prince. "Gracias a todos, mi nombre es Tommy Pickles y soy el líder de Los Rugrats. Como sabrán yo no quise echarlos de esta ciudad, quiero que unan con nosotros y ser como una familia. Prince, levántate, vamos a beber algo refrescante todos juntos"

Prince toma la mano de Tommy y se levanta. "Tommy se ve que eres un buen líder, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y en tu ser. Desde ahora trabajemos duro por ti, puedes confiar en mi"

"Gracias Prince" -dice Tommy y ambos se estrechan las manos. Así la pandilla de Prince se unen con Los Rugrats y se convierte en uno. Tommy ha ganado fácilmente esta pelea pero aun le falta mucho para lograr su objetivo ya que las pandillas no solo están en la universidad sino también en las calles, las pandillas barriales.

* * *

 **En la mansión de la familia MCtrenton**

"¿Qué dijiste? que Los Scouts cayeron?" -pregunta sorprendido Jeff al oír que la pandilla rival ha caído. "Pero que paso ¿cómo que Los Scouts cayeron de la noche a la mañana? ¿por quienes fueron derrotados? dime con más detalles maldita sea"

"Fue una pelea entre líder vs líder y parece que la condición era que el perdedor se uniera con el vencedor. La pandilla ganador es nuevo, yo nunca lo había visto antes pero... el líder era Tommy Pickles"

Jeff se sorprende al escuchar aquel nombre. "¿Qué? Tommy Pickles? ese no es el amigo de Shirasoni y el estúpido que derrotó a dos de nuestro miembros?"

"Sí así es. En su pandilla se encontraban Carlos Finster, Phil y Lil Deville y su hermano Dil. Por suerte Shirasoni no estaba ahí" -dice el informante.

"¿Y cómo fue la pelea? ¿qué tal pelea ese chico?" -pregunta nuevamente Jeff al informante.

"Ganó fácilmente, lo derroto con un puñetazo giratorio y luego de ganar Los Scouts se arrodillaron ante él. Tommy y Prince se estrecharon sus manos y se fueron juntos"

Jeff queda pensativo y empieza a reír. "Así que se arrodillaron, no entiendo nada pero esto no me agrada. Hasta ahora ninguna pandilla se habían unido... esto no me gusta"

"Así que Tommy Pickles..."

 **Continuara...**


	13. Capitulo 13 - Festejo e incidente

**Capitulo 13 - Festejo e incidente**

 **En la casa de Té Zen**

Kimi se entera de lo ocurrido con Tommy y Prince hora atrás gracias a Lil y lo cuenta a Shirasoni.

"¿Prince Pett? ¿Prince el líder de Los Scouts?... Sí, lo he escuchado. Es el líder de la pandilla rival del Circulo SS y Los Tokugawas, es un peleador reconocido. Así que fue derrotado por Tommy ¿eh?" -dice Shirasoni sirviendo té a Kimi.

"Sí, lo derrotó con un golpe giratorio y no solo eso, luego Los Scouts se arrodillaron ante Tommy y ambos se unieron. No te parece algo ridículo todo esto?" -pregunta Kimi.

Shirasoni ríe. "No para nada, todo esto me trae buenos recuerdos míos. Ese es el camino de un puño, que el perdedor se una con el vencedor es algo muy común si quieres formar una pandilla"

Kimi suspira. "Como sea, todo el mundo hablan sobre Tommy desde que peleó contigo. Se hizo famoso de la noche a la mañana y hay un rumor de que tu también estarás en su pandilla y eso genera mucho miedo para muchos"

Shirasoni empieza a reír y a aplaudir. "Esto es realmente divertido, esto quiere decir que yo seré amigo de un futuro famoso. Vamos a felicitarlo, tenemos que hacerlo... obvio que sí" -dice emocionado y luego saca un sobre de su saco de gabardina negra y lo pone sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" -Kimi abre el sobre y se encuentra con un plano de construcción, era el plano del restaurante que iban a abrir y trabajar juntos.

"Matt... esto... esto es un plano de un restaurante, entonces... entonces vamos a trabajar juntos?" -Kimi está a punto de estallar de alegría.

Shirasoni le dice que ya compro y en un par de meses podrá inaugurar el restaurante, Kimi no aguanta más y grita de alegría y se abalanza contra Shirasoni. Los clientes, viendo la situación, en vez de enojarse sonríen viendo a la supuesta pareja.

"Oh esto me recuerda cuando mis padres abrieron el Java Lava, espero que no tengamos que contratar a un Feng Shui" -dice Kimi sonriendo mientras recuerda aquellas épocas. "Wow el lugar parece ser muy grande y contará con... tres pisos?"

"Sí, el tercer piso estoy pensando utilizar como una oficina para Tommy y su pandilla" -dice Shirasoni. Es normal que una pandilla tengan su propia oficina, esos lugares pueden ser en un cine, un teatro, un casino o un restaurante como en este caso.

Kimi se disgusta por la idea de Shirasoni. "Pero Matt, yo no quiero tener gangsters en nuestro restaurante. Sería una locura"

"Mira, la ciudad está repleto de pandillas y controla casi todos los lugares y un restaurante grande es un blanco fácil, ¿no crees que Tommy es el indicado para ocupar este lugar y protegerlo?. Además lo que mas se necesita una pandilla es una oficina, un lugar para organizar y preparar el siguiente paso. Yo también lo tuve" -dice Shirasoni con el fin de tranquilizar a Kimi.

* * *

 **En Java Lava**

El ambiente es de una fiesta en Java Lava con karaoke y una gran mesa donde están sentado Los Rugrats y el nuevo integrante, Prince Pett.

"Tommy ¿por qué decidiste convertirte en un gangster? en verdad eso fue algo muy improvisado de tu parte. Yo o mejor dicho todos pensábamos que tu sueño era ser un famoso director" -pregunta Prince.

"Ja ja, mmm... es algo muy personal pero al mismo tiempo siento que este es mi camino, tengo la confianza de ser un gran puño. Además ¿que puedes hacer en estos tiempos? ahora si quieres vivir y ser alguien es pelear, quiero decir es el momento de vivir como un hombre" -dice Tommy.

"Ya veo, siendo sincero a mi me gusta este tiempo, es un tiempo de acción y ahora me siento mas seguro teniendo un líder como tu" -dice Prince. De repente varios universitarios entran hacia el cyber-café y se arrodillan ante Tommy.

"¿Pero que están haciendo? ¿por qué se arrodillan? vamos levántense" -dice Tommy quien está confundido.

Los universitarios piden a Tommy que los reciban como su parte de la pandilla y que están dispuestos a hacer de todo para que la pandilla triunfe. En el medio de los universitarios Tommy visualiza a un querido amigo, Trevor.

"¿Trevor? tu trajiste a estos chicos?" -pregunta Tommy.

"Sí así es, estamos dispuestos a formar parte de tu pandilla, todos estos chicos son buenos. Por favor acéptanos"

Tommy empieza a reír de felicidad. "Por supuesto que están bienvenidos, no hace falta arrodillarse así que levántense por favor"

"Hey Tommy parece que reunir integrantes fue una tarea fácil, no crees?" -dice Phil.

"Sí así parece..." -Tommy mira a dos personas entrando hacia Java Lava. "Oh miren hay vienen Kimi y Matt"

Cuando Shirasoni entra todos los universitarios se ponen firmes. "¡Gran Shirasoni!" - lo saluda con una reverencia.

Kimi y Shirasoni se sientan en la mesa y Lil empieza a hacer preguntas a Kimi sobre su relación con Shirasoni. "Hey Kimi, que me cuentas? estuviste sola con Matt en dos oportunidades y... lo hicieron?" -pregunta Lil con una sonrisa empujando el hombro de Kimi.

Kimi se sorprende por la pregunta de su amiga, por suerte Shirasoni estaba distraído y no escucho nada. "Lil! no, todavía no paso nada, él siempre anda en otras cosas. No he tenido la oportunidad de confesar mi amor pero hubo algunas cosas buenas, más tarde te cuento" -dice Kimi en voz baja.

Mientras que todos hablaban y disfrutaban Shirasoni bosteza y da un fuerte golpe en la mesa haciendo que todos se sobresalten. "Parece que hoy tengo que cantar para festejar este día" -Shirasoni se dirige hacia los músicos. "Voy a cantar Long Tall Sally, están listos?".

Todos están ansiosos para escucharlo cantar, en especial Kimi. "Sí! estamos listos!" -gritan todos y Shirasoni empieza a cantar. Todo el mundo quedan horrorizados, pues Shirasoni cantaba realmente horrible. Su voz chillona al cantar y sus gestos hacían que todos se tapasen sus oídos, parecía un borracho cantando.

"Oh dios mio, este hombre canta horrible" -dice Mary desde atrás mientras preparaba malteadas.

"Parece que Angélica cantaba mejor, no creen así?" -dice Phil y todos asienten.

"Kimi, puede ser que sea el mejor peleador del mundo pero cantando es muy malo, muy malo" -dice Carlos poniendo su cara cerca la de su hermana.

Kimi ríe. "Si hermano tienes razón, canta muy mal"

Phil se levanta para ir al baño y Dil lo sigue sin que Tommy se diera cuenta.

"Oye Phil" -dice Dil abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

"Pero que demonios, acaso no sabes golpear la puerta? qué quieres?" -pregunta Phil mientras está orinando.

"Todo esto es tan aburrido, no te parece? qué tal si salimos afuera y buscamos algo divertido?"

"A que te refieres con eso?" -pregunta Phil y Dil lo responde chocando sus puños.

"Pero en este momento Tommy está... Ah que diablos, yo soy su amigo y tu el hermano, él nos entenderá en todo caso" -dice Phil aferrando a la idea de Dil. "Hagamoslo Dil, vamos afuera"

"Bien, salgamos por la ventana"

"No debemos dejar un mensaje en el espejo como lo hizo Kimi hace mucho tiempo?" -pregunta Phil.

"Acaso tu tienes pinta labios?... entonces no"

Ambos traviesos comienzan a caminar por el barrio en busca de acción. En estos tiempos no debe ser difícil encontrar líos y peleas por las calles y pronto se topan con dos pandilleros amenazando a un vendedor callejero.

"Yo voy a hablarles a esos malnacidos, tu solo estate detrás mio y cuando las cosas están feas tu intervienes, ok?" -dice Dil y ambos ponen los guantes de cuero y se acomodan los sombreros.

"Viejo estúpido, cuantas veces te advertimos que si no nos pagas sufrirás las consecuencias ¿eh?. Llevas atrasado dos meses ¡viejo asqueroso!" -uno de los pandilleros patea al viejo en el pecho y lo manda al suelo.

El pandillero saca un martillo y cuando esta por golpear al viejo una mano lo detiene. "Hey mocoso, tus padres no te enseñaron que no debes golpear a los mayores?" -dice Dil agarrando fuertemente la muñeca del pandillero.

El pandillero mira a Dil y a Phil y echa una carcajada junto a su compañero. "Y ustedes quienes son? bonitos trajes eh" -el pandillero escupe en la cara de Dil y le da un martillazo en el hombro izquierdo. Dil grita de dolor y es derribado por una patada en el estomago.

"Oh mierda!" -Phil se dirige para ayudar a Dil pero es interceptado por el otro pandillero quien lanza un martillazo en la altura de la cabeza. Phil esquiva el martillazo y agarra la cintura del pandillero y hace un suplex, el cuerpo del mal viviente se estrella contra el piso noqueandolo. "Wow vieron eso?! ja ja" -Phil se emociona por su victoria.

El ultimo pandillero corre hacia Phil pero cae al recibir una patada de Dil en la espalda. Dil sienta sobre el pandillero, quien estaba en boca abajo, y comienza a lanzar una lluvia de puñetazos en la cabeza.

"Dil!es suficiente, ese ya esta inconsciente" -dice Phil para tranquilizarlo.

"Mierda, esto no salio como lo esperábamos" -se queja Dil mientras frotaba su hombro izquierdo.

"Pero que tipo de pandilla fue esta? vi cuchillos y pistolas pero nunca una pandilla armados con martillos" -dice Phil.

Dil queda callado mientras veía hacia la otra cuadra. "Ehhh... Phil, aun tienes la energía para correr ¿verdad?"

"¿Que?" -pregunta Phil.

"Mira!" -Dil señala a Phil la dirección donde varios chicos se dirigían hacia ellos.

El viejo vendedor se levanta y le dice a Phil y a Dil que son la pandilla local, La banda de martillos.

"La banda de martillos? Dil, qué hacemos? son demasiados"

"No sé.." -dice Dil rascando la parte detrás de la cabeza.

De repente los pandilleros sacan los martillos y empiezan a correr hacia ellos.

"Mierda, corramos! vamos hacia Java Lava!"

En Java Lava Shirasoni y Kimi estaban cantando 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight'. Todos quedan asombrados cuando canta Kimi, su voz es suave y potente ella parecía una cantante.

Tommy queda mirando con admiración a Kimi recordando cuando él y ella cantaban juntos y todos sus amigos decían que podían ser una pareja perfecta. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear hasta que Phil y Dil entraron gritando. "Tommy! Tommy!"

"Pero que... de donde vienen? y qué ocurre?" -pregunta Tommy.

Phil y Dil intentan explicar lo ocurrido pero antes de hacerlo La banda de martillos entran al lugar. Todos los presentes se levantan al ver a los pandilleros armados con martillos, todos menos Shirasoni quien seguía cantando sin dar importancia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Quienes son ustedes? y como se atreven a entrar armados? yo cuido este lugar" -dice Tommy con autoridad.

"Tus dos niños... acaban de... golpear brutalmente... a dos de nuestros sin razón alguna y..." -el líder de la banda es interrumpido por el canto de Shirasoni, quien seguía cantando horrible con su voz chillona.

"No puede callarse un segundo?" -gruñe el líder pero Shirasoni seguía cantando. "¡¿Hey acaso quieres morir?!" -grita y arroja el martillo hacia Shirasoni, el martillo pasa cerca de la cabeza. Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Shirasoni fue insultado y amenazado varias veces pero nunca de esta forma.

Shirasoni deja de cantar y arroja el micrófono y mira directamente al líder pandillero. "¿Que acabas de hacer? así que quieres pelear ¿eh?. Bien..."

Shirasoni se dirige lentamente hacia el líder y el ambiente se vuelve muy tenso...

 **Continuara...**


	14. Capitulo 14 - A martillazos

**Capitulo 14 - A martillazos**

"¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!" -el líder de la banda arroja el martillo a Shirasoni, el martillo pasa cerca de la cabeza.

"Así que quieres pelear ¿eh?. Bien..." -Shirasoni camina lentamente hacia el líder con la mirada clavada hacia el.

El ambiente es tenso y silencioso y lo único que se escucha son los pasos de Shirasoni bajando del escenario y caminando hacia el líder pandillero.

El líder saca otro martillo de su chaqueta, esta vez un martillo táctico puntiagudo. "No te vayas a arrepentir si pierdes la mitad de tu cara" -dice el líder girando su martillo con gran destreza.

Cuando la pelea esta a punto de comenzar una voz los detiene. "Un momento!" -grita Tommy.

"Matt, déjame esta pelea a mi y a mi pandilla. Yo cuido de este lugar y por lo que veo Phil y Dil provocaron esto. Así que, por favor, déjanos pelear"

Todos miran a Tommy sorprendidos. "Pero Tommy, estos sujetos están armados" -dice Carlitos en voz baja.

Shirasoni piensa un poco y decide dejarlo en manos de Tommy. Antes de dirigirse hacia sus amigos Shirasoni se voltea hacia el líder. "Hey, la próxima no seas así de agresivo. Sujetos agresivos como vos no sirven para ser un puño, ok?"

El líder solo sonríe de forma cínico y guarda su martillo. "Tuviste mucha suerte bastardo" -dice el líder en voz baja.

"Bien, vayamos afuera" -dice Tommy. Será una pelea entre ambos pandillas, Los Rugrats vs La banda de martillos.

"Déjame presentarme, soy Tommy Pickes, soy el líder de Los Rugrats" -se presenta Tommy.

"Yo soy Hammer y soy el líder de La banda de martillos" -se presenta Hammer. "Muchachos prepárense!" -grita Hammer y su banda sacan sus martillos.

Tommy y su pandilla ponen sus guantes y se preparan para la pelea, serán su debut en una pelea entre varios.

"Muchachos, lo primero que tienen que hacer es desarmarlos, ok?" -ordena Tommy antes de entrar en la pelea.

"Ahhh" -son los gritos de las pandillas antes de chocarse. Los Rugrats avanzan con los puños listos para golpear mientras que La banda de Martillos corren con los martillos en alto.

Tommy y Prince son los primeros en atacar. Tommy esquiva los martillazos moviendo su cintura y derrota a sus oponentes con contraataques. Prince agarra de las cinturas para derribarlos y rematarlos cuando están en el suelo. Cuando Prince se distrae recibe un martillazo en la pierna y es derribado por un puñetazo, cuando el pandillero está por rematarlo aparece Tommy con un golpe volador y lo noquea.

"Necesitabas ayuda? -dice Tommy ofreciendo su mano con una sonrisa.

"Claro, te debo una Tommy" -Prince toma la mano y ambos vuelven en la pelea.

Dil y Phil pelean juntos, uno cuidando al otro. Phil quien es el más corpulento avanza empujando a sus oponentes y Dil se encarga de golpear desde atrás.

El que tiene más dificultad es Carlitos quien no se anima a golpear y solo se centra en esquivar los martillazos.

"Vamos hermanito, tu también debes atacar" -dice preocupada Kimi quien observa como su hermano no es capaz de golpear.

"Veo que es un cobarde" -dice Shirasoni con los brazos cruzados.

Lil, quien no participa en la pelea por orden de Tommy, está muy preocupada por Carlos y está en dudas si debe entrar o no en la pelea. La duda desparece cuando ve a Calitos siendo golpeado y derribado por tres hombres.

"Carlos!" -grita Lil y sale corriendo para ayudarlo.

"Lil espera!" -grita Kimi y mira a Shirasoni. "Nosotros también debemos salir y ayudarlos"

"Yo no puedo meter en su pelea pero descuida que la pandilla de Tommy está ganado" -dice Shirasoni observando atentamente la pelea.

Lil socorre a Carlitos derribando a los tres hombres con sus patadas de capoeira. Patadas estéticas, fluidas y mortales cuando son aplicadas por una experta.

"Carlitos levántate y pelea!" -grita Lil extendiendo su mano a Carlitos. En ese momento Lil es golpeada desde atrás y cae el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Carlitos al ver a Lil herida y agonizada se enloquece. "Lil! malditos!" -con un poderoso golpe noquea al sujeto que golpeó a Lil.

"Lil te encuentras bien?" -pregunta Carlitos preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien ¿listo para pelear?" -dice Lil y Carlos asiente sonriendo y ambos entran a la pelea.

Los Rugrats van ganando la pelea con varios pandilleros rivales en el suelo agonizando.

"Ya nos falta poco, vamos!" -grita Tommy al ver que ya no quedan muchos rivales.

Hammer quien derroto a varios de Los Rugrats está preocupado al saber que su pandilla están disminuyendo. Trevor corre hacia él para atacarlo pero Hammer lo derrota con dos martillazos en ambas piernas y uno en la quijada.

Tommy noquea al último pandillero y mira a Trevor tendido en el suelo con las piernas sangrando. "Mierda así que soy el único en pie ¿eh?" -dice Hammer.

"Será mejor que te rindas, no tienes posibilidad de ganar esta pelea" -advierte Tommy.

"Rendirme?... antes de eso te mataré" -Hammer lanza su martillo hacia Tommy y corre rápidamente hacia él mientras saca su martillo táctico puntiagudo.

Tommy logra esquivar el primer martillo pero es herido por el segundo golpe de Hammer, el martillo desgarra su camisa y hace un gran corte en el abdomen. Todos se asustan cuando ven a su líder herido.

Pero Tommy aguanta el dolor y logra acertar dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza de Hammer. Hammer cae al suelo semiconsciente.

Todos van a socorrer a Tommy incluso Kimi y Mary. "Yo estoy bien... a Trevor... vayan por Trevor" -dice Tommy.

Trevor estaba inconsciente recostado en boca abajo. "Mierda, sus piernas están rotas" -dice Phil.

"Tendremos que llevarlo al hospital" -dice Dil y dos miembros de la pandilla lo llevan hacia el hospital más cercano.

Varios nuevos miembros, los universitarios, tienen heridas por golpes de martillos pero ninguno en grave estado como lo estaba Trevor.

Prince cojeaba debido a un golpe fuerte en la pierna. Phil tenia tres dedos fracturados y Dil un hombro dislocado.

"Esto fue doloroso y difícil pero ganamos, no? eso es lo que importa" -dice Phil para animar a los demás.

Hammer y su pandilla se levantan, todos adoloridos. "Maldita sea, esta vez perdimos pero la próxima no acabara así, me escuchaste Pickles?"

Tommy se acerca hacia Hammer. "Hey Hammer, sabes quien era el chico del escenario? Era Shirasoni"

Hammer y su pandilla se sorprenden y se miran entre ellos. "¿Quien? Shi-Shirasoni? ese sujeto era el temible Shirasoni?" -pregunta sorprendido Hammer.

"Asi es, tuvieron suerte de que él no peleo con ustedes, no crees? así que sera mejor que no aparezcan mas por esta zona"

"Mierda, desde cuando Shirasoni se junta con ustedes? todo es una mierda. Muchachos vámonos!" -La banda de Martillos salen corriendo del lugar.

Carlitos, quien está enojado al ver a sus amigos heridos, se dirige hacia Tommy.

Carlitos se para enfrente de Tommy. "Todo esto es por tu culpa, Tommy Pickles!" -grita Carlitos agarrando de la camisa de Tommy.

Todos los presentes quedan congelados por lo que estaban viendo.

"Carlitos... qué te pasa? mi culpa?" -pregunta Tommy quien esta confundido por la repentina actitud de su mejor amigo.

 **Continuara...**


	15. Capitulo 15 - Sentimientos de culpa

**Capitulo 15 - Sentimientos de culpa y de amor**

Carlitos agarra la camisa de Tommy con fuerza. "Todo esto es tu culpa, Tommy Pickles!"

"Carlitos... qué te pasa? mi culpa?" -pregunta Tommy confundido, ganaron la pelea y para él lo lógico era que todos debían estar felices.

"Sí, acaso no ves a tus amigos? ¿realmente tuvimos que pasar por esto? esto podía haber terminado rápido y fácil con Matt, pero no, tuviste que involucrarnos. Tanto es tu orgullo? quieres ser como Matt porque te pusiste celoso que Kimi se fijara en él? yo sé todo, sé la verdadera razón por lo cual tu elegiste este camino" -dice Carlitos dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"Carlitos yo... esto fue algo provocado por Phil y Dil, era obvio que esto tenía que arreglarlo nosotros no Matt. Y no entiendo tu segunda pregunta, estas paranoico amigo... como siempre" -se defiende Tommy aunque sabe que su amigo estaba diciendo la verdad sobre su celos.

"Admítelo Pickles!" -grita Carlitos.

"Hey Finster, que manera es esa de tratar a tu líder? acaso no conoces los códigos?" -interviene Prince.

"Él es mi amigo, no mi líder. Nosotros somos amigos" -contesta Carlitos a Prince.

"Lil... Lil fue golpeada y pudo haber terminado peor, seguro que no te diste cuenta de eso" -dice Carlitos a Tommy.

"¿Qué? Lil peleó?" -Tommy estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que no se dio cuenta que Lil estaba peleando, a pesar de que él la prohibió participar.

"Carlitos... yo no tengo nada que decir" -dice Tommy dejando caer sus hombros.

"Egoísta" -gruñe Carlitos y suelta a Tommy. "Yo me largo de aquí, has lo que quieras". Carlitos se marcha del lugar.

Kimi y Lil miran a Tommy y siguen a Carlitos.

Tommy se dirige hacia su pandilla. "Prince, Dil, Phil, muchachos... todo es mi culpa, no debí dejarlos pelear esta pelea"

"Pero que tonterías estás diciendo? esto no es tu culpa. Esto es lo que queríamos, no es así? quiero decir pelear" -dice Phil.

"Sí hermano, esto no es tu culpa. Si hablamos de culpa, la culpa es mía, fue mi idea salir a buscar pelea" -dice Dil sintiéndose culpable de todo esto.

"Tommy, no debes sentirte culpable solo porque tus miembros están heridos. Tu eres nuestro líder y nosotros sólo seguimos tus ordenes" -dice Prince.

Tommy sólo sonríe fingidamente. "Sigan disfrutando en Java Lava, si algo ocurre ya saben que hacer"

"Y tu qué vas a hacer?" -pregunta Prince.

"Hoy quiero estar solo" -contesta Tommy y se da la vuelta para marchar.

Entonces Mary corre hacia él. "Tommy, donde vas a estar? si quieres yo voy para allá después del trabajo"

"Estaré en el parque" -dice Tommy sonriendo y se marcha.

"Es una lastima que después de una buena pelea todo se terminara de esta forma... ¿no creen así?" -dice Shirasoni mientras se acercaba hacia la pandilla.

"Ah sí gran Shirasoni... ¿ya piensa irse?" -pregunta Prince.

Shirasoni bosteza y suspira. "Bueno, ya me divertí mucho por hoy y no tengo nada que hacer así que me iré a mi casa" -Shirasoni también se marcha del lugar.

Phil y Dil van al hospital que fue enviado Trevor para curar sus heridas. Solo Prince queda en Java Lava para cuidarlo ya que podía esperar una respuesta agresiva por parte de La banda de Martillos.

Por suerte el día pasa sin ningún incidente y llega la noche. La tienda baja su puerta y los empleados y la pandilla se dirigen a sus hogares.

Mary se acera a Prince para saber el paradero de Tommy. "Prince, tu sabes en que parque podría estar Tommy?"

"No estoy tan seguro pero podría estar en el parque Southware, en la área de entrenamiento" -contesta Prince.

* * *

 **En el parque Southware**

Tommy ha estado entrenando toda la tarde y ahora intentaba meditar. Las palabras de su mejor amigo lo había dejado confundido sobre el camino que eligió. La palabra "egoísta" no dejaba de sonar en su mente.

Su tranquilidad es interrumpido por una voz familiar. "Así que aquí estabas" -dice Mary acercándose hacia Tommy con una bolsa.

Tommy se sorprende al ver a Mary. "¿Mary? como supiste que estaría en este parque?"

"Fue muy malo de tu parte por no decirme en que parque estarías, si no fuera por Prince aun estaría buscándote" -dice Mary fingiendo estar enojada.

"Ah... perdón es que no sabia que ibas a venir enserio y en ese momento mi mente estaba en otra cosa, lo siento mucho" -se disculpa Tommy.

Mary le sonríe y se sienta a lado de él. "Te traje comida, no cenaste verdad? traje pollo teriyaki y tempura de langostino. Lo cocine yo"

"Oh no hacia falta hacer esto, ahora me siento más culpable" -dice Tommy mientras abre el taper. "Wow esto se ve increíble"

"Te traje palillos y un tenedor por si no sabes usar los palillos" -dice Mary.

Tommy intenta comer con los palillos pero se le caen la comida por cada intento que hace haciendo reir a Mary. Mary agarra los palillos y le da de comer a Tommy. "Lo había aprendido con Kimi pero nuca pude dominarlo"

"Yo te puedo enseñarte" -dice Mary sonriendo. Ambos pasan el tiempo riendo contando sus anécdotas divertidas. La compañía de Mary era lo que necesitaba Tommy, ahora él se siente mas relajado y feliz.

Tommy suspira y respira hondo mirando el cielo. "Sabes? lo que dijo Carlitos es la verdad"

Mary lo mira por el repentino cambio de tema. "Entonces... lo del celo era verdad?"

"Sí, sentía celos por Shirasoni. Me preguntaba por qué Kimi tenia que fijar en él si lo único que sabe es pelear. Pero también es verdad que yo elegí este camino porque siento que debo hacerlo, debo acabar con las pandillas. Y mis celos ya han desaparecido, ya acepte que Kimi ame a Matt. Ahora quiero concentrarme en ser un buen gangster, quiero ser un gran puño. Esto es que no sabe Carlitos, él solo piensa que yo hago esto porque estoy celoso"

"Entonces porque no le dijiste eso a Carlitos?" -pregunta Mary.

"Porque hay algo más. Yo los force para que se uniera conmigo aun cuando ellos no querían y hoy muchos resultaron heridos. A Trevor se le rompieron las piernas, a Phil se le fracturaron sus dedos, Dil termino con un hombro dislocado y lo mas grave es que Lil también fue golpeada. Todo es mi culpa, todo podía terminar rápido pero yo no lo quise. Todo porque yo quería pelear, ellos no"

Mary pone su mano en el hombro de Tommy. "Tommy tu eliges tu camino, quiero decir tu puedes seguir tu camino solo..."

"Es que yo no puedo hacer algo si mis amigos no están a mi lado. Los conozco desde que eramos sólo unos bebes, ellos son mi vida y ahora no sé que hacer. No sé si seguir yo solo o abandonar el camino que elegí. La verdad no sé que hacer..."

"Tommy..." -dice Mary mirando a Tommy, quien parecía triste y deprimido.

Tommy cambia de expresión y mira a Mary sonriendo. "Lo siento, no quise ponerme así. Parece que tense el ambiente, vamos a caminar un rato ¿qué te parece?"

"Me gustaría" -responde Mary alegremente.

Ambos jóvenes caminan por el inmenso parque muy cerca del otro. De lejos alguien podría confundir como una linda pareja.

"No sé si tu también pensaras lo mismo pero parecemos que agarramos la confianza muy rápido. A ver, como puedo decirlo... parecemos amigos de muchos años" -dice Tommy con una risa tímida.

Mary se sorprende un poco al escuchar eso de Tommy. "Bueno, tu me salvaste y... pareces una buena persona, aunque no te conozco lo suficiente siento eso en ti" -dice ella tímidamente.

Tommy se sonroja al escucharla. "Hoy también te acompañare hasta tu casa ademas ya es muy tarde, no puedo dejarte ir sola por miedo de que te metas otra vez por un pasillo oscuro" -dice Tommy y ambos empiezan a reír.

Cuando están por salir del parque ambos observan unos pandilleros robando las pertenecías a un joven. Tommy solamente queda observando.

"Tommy, no debemos ayudarlo? son como seis abusando a uno" -pregunta Mary al ver que Tommy no hace nada. "Tommy?"

Tommy suspira. "No, solo vamonos. Hoy no quiero pelear" -dice Tommy dando la vuelta.

"Pero Tommy..."

"Mary ya vamonos que es muy tarde" -dice Tommy y ambos se marchan del lugar escuchando el llanto del joven y los insultos y golpes de los pandilleros.

Después de una larga caminata llegan a la casa de Mary. "Bueno, parece que ya llegamos" -dice Mary con un tono como que no quería que llegase este momento, quería pasar más tiempo con Tommy.

"Gracias por pasar el tiempo conmigo, tu compañía me sirvió mucho" -agradece Tommy.

"No hay de que Tommy. Te debía una ¿no?" -dice Mary. "Entonces... nos vemos mañana" -Mary le sonríe y da la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

"Eh... Mary" -al escucharlo Mary voltea hacia Tommy.

Tommy respira hondo. "Como veras yo no soy alguien perfecto, he cometido muchos errores y el camino que elegí tampoco es algo bueno que digamos pero quiero que sepas que yo hago esto por el bien. No quiero que tu también pienses mal de mi por esto. ¿Puedes confiar en mi?... si confías en mi yo quiero protegerte. Aunque yo deje este camino yo quiero seguir protegiéndote, estoy diciendo que quiero estar a tu lado para siempre. Al igual que cuando me dijiste que sentías que yo era alguien bueno, yo siento que eres alguien especial para mi"

"Tommy..." -dice Mary sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Tommy se dirige hacia ella mirándola directamente a los ojos y la abraza, el corazón de Mary empieza a latir rápidamente.

"Tommy... yo confió en ti" -dice Mary abrazando fuerte a Tommy.

El abrazo es interrumpido cuando alguien abre la puerta de la casa. "¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Mary?" -pregunta asombrado un hombre mayor.

Rápidamente la pareja dejan de abrazar y Mary se congela cuando ve al hombre mayor. "Papá?! pero porqué saliste?"

"Su papá? oh mierda" -pasa en la mente de Tommy.

"Salí porque no regresabas ¿acaso no sabes que hora es?. Pero quien es este joven? si mi vista no falla ustedes dos estaban abrazados ¿verdad?"

"Papá él es... él..." -Mary no sabe que decir a su padre y mira a Tommy. "Tommy sera mejor que te vayas"

Tommy asiente con los ojos bien abiertos. "Bien, entonces me despido Sr. Kamachi..." -dice Tommy apurado y va corriendo del lugar.

"¿Qué? Sr. Kamachi? este atrevido me habla como si nos conociéramos..." -dice algo irritado el padre de Mary.

"Papá! mejor entremos que vas a despertar a los vecinos" -dice Mary mientras intenta meter a su padre a la casa.

"Y tu niña me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas..." -dice el padre mientras es empujado por su hija.

Tommy entra a su casa sigilosamente para no despertar a su familia y cuando entra a su habitación se tumba sobre el colchón.

Tommy empieza a reír por lo sucedido hace minutos con el padre de Mary, fue algo que nunca pasó con las otras chicas. También está feliz con lo que paso con Mary.

"Mary... mi Mary..." -murmura y se queda dormido profundamente pensando en ella.

 **Continuara...**


	16. Capitulo 16 - En busca de Tommy

**Capitulo 16 -** **En busca de Tommy**

 **En una reunión de los Circulo Blanco SS**

Jeff MCtrenton y su pandilla esperan a un invitado, un invitado que estaba interesado por alguien que en los últimos días ha ganado popularidad.

Pronto la puerta del salón se abre y entra el invitado quien estaba acompañado por tres hombres.

"Bienvenido, Ursus" - da la bienvenida Jeff.

"Han pasado un tiempo que no nos veíamos Jeff" -dice Ursus dirigiéndose hacia Jeff.

Ursus, también conocido como "El oso de California" es un peleador experto en Savate. Su físico es de contextura robusta y tiene el peinado en puntas de color castaño anaranjado. Aunque no pertenece a una pandilla está ligado con los Circulo Blanco SS.

"Bien, he venido para saber acerca de Tommy Pickles. Escuche que peleó con el gran Shirasoni y ahora es un líder de una pandilla ¿es eso verdad?" -pregunta Ursus.

Jeff bebe un trago de vino antes de responder. "Sí, todo esto es repentino. De la nada aparece este sujeto y... te acuerdas de Los Scouts verdad? bueno, el líder perdió y se unió con Tommy. Aunque no lo he visto pelear muchos dicen que sabe pelear bien"

Krebs se mete en la conversación. "También ayer una pandilla local, La Banda de Martillos, fueron derrotados por la pandilla de Tommy"

"Ya veo. Ahora mismo iré a verlo, en donde puedo encontrarlo?" -pregunta Ursus para ir a buscar a Tommy.

* * *

 **Afuera del Club Japonés**

Varios miembros del Club Japonés estaban saliendo y ahí estaba Tommy parado esperando a Mary. Muchas chicas del club ven a Tommy con curiosidad por su forma de vestir, él llevaba puesto un traje negro y un sombrero negro. Tommy visualiza a Mary charlando con una chica y se dirige hacia ella.

"Oh Tommy" -Mary se sorprende al verlo.

"Hola Mary" -saluda Tommy con una sonrisa.

"Tommy? ah así que él es el chico que me hablabas toda la mañana, es apuesto. Te envidio Mary" -dice la amiga de forma picarona dando un codazo a Mary.

Mary se pone roja de vergüenza. "Silencio..." -dice en voz baja devolviendo el codazo a su amiga.

"Bien, que tengas suerte con la cita" -la amiga se despide de ambos dejándolos solos.

Mary mira a Tommy. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿estuviste mucho tiempo esperando?"

"Ah no, llegue hace poco" -contesta Tommy.

"Ah... parece que hoy no estás ocupado"

"No, hoy no. Hay un lindo lugar cerca de aquí y quería saber si querías ir conmigo" -propone Tommy.

"Sí pero hoy tengo que ir a trabajar..."

"No hay problema, yo me encargue de eso" -dice Tommy dejando a Mary confundida.

Mary no duda ni un segundo y acepta ir con Tommy.

"Primero vamos a comer algo, conozco un buen restaurante por aquí" -dice Tommy mientras camina junto a ella.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Java Lava**

Los Rugrats están reunidos en el cyber-café después de las clases sin su líder.

"¿Alguien sabe donde podría estar Tommy? No lo he visto en la universidad y tampoco vino para entrenar en el parque" -dice Phil.

"Hoy lo vi saliendo de la casa muy temprano, estaba todo vestido" -dice Dil poniendo a todos más confundido.

"Pero saben que es lo mas extraño? que me llamara y me diga que un integrante de nuestra pandilla ocupe el puesto de Mary" -dice Lil.

Todos se miran entre ellos. "Será que Tommy está..."

"¿Con Mary?" -se mete Carlitos.

"No lo creo! si se conocen recién. Ademas ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde que él y kimi se..." -Lil se detiene al darse cuenta que estaba tocando un tema delicado.

Prince suspira. "Como sea, no entiendo en que está pensando. Se supone que tiene que estar acá ya que no sabemos si ocurrirá algo. En este momento muchos puños deben estar interesado en pelear con Tommy"

"Bueno, si algo ocurre nosotros debemos ocuparnos" -die Phil. "Por cierto Carlitos, aún sigues enojado con Tommy?"

Carlitos bebe un largo trago de café y suspira. "Bueno, ayer lo estuve pensando y parece que fui muy duro con él. No debí tratarlo así en delante de todos, tal vez debería pedirle perdón"

Prince sonríe. "Bien pensado Carlos. En estos momentos las peleas entre amigos no sirven, lo mejor es ayudarnos mutuamente"

"Prince, Prince!" -entra gritando un miembro de Los Rugrats. Junto a él entra Ursus acompañado con tres de sus hombres.

Los Rugrats miran a Ursus. "¿Y este quien es?" -pregunta Phil.

"Dice que vino de parte de los Circulo Blanco SS y quiere ver a nuestro líder Tommy Pickles"

Prince lo reconoce y sorprende al verlo. "Tu eres... ¿se puede saber a que viniste?"

"Vine a pelear con el famoso Tommy Pickles" -contesta Ursus.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Phil ríe y se levanta de su asiento. "Este sujeto está loco ¿qué? ¿qué quieres pelear con Tommy?"

"Así es. He escuchado que ha peleado con Shirasoni y me gustaría conocerlo. Me llamo Ursus, también me conocen como El oso de California"

"Hey, me gusta tu apodo y tienes la contextura para llamarte así. Bien, si quieres pelear con Tommy tendrás que vencerme a mi primero ¿qué te parece?" -dice Phil riendo y mostrando muy confiado.

"Eso no estaría mal pero mi objetivo es Tommy Pickles ¿donde está Tommy Pickles?"

"¿Qué?" -Phil agarra a Ursus. "Mira estúpido ¿lo único que sabes decir es Tommy Pickles Tommy Pickles? ¿piensas que Tommy es cualquier cosa?"

Phil intenta girar su cuerpo para lanzarlo con su técnica de wrestling pero Ursus zafa del agarre pateando los muslos de Phil y le rompe la nariz con un golpe con mano abierta. Ursus agarra el brazo de Phil y lo lanza por los aires. El pesado cuerpo de Phil se desliza por las mesas y choca contra la pared, dejándolo fuera de combate. Todos los presentes se pone de pie asombrados.

"Lo diré una vez más, mi objetivo es Tommy Pickles ¿donde está?" -dice Ursus tranquilo.

"Maldito atrevido. Muchachos ¿qué están haciendo? acaben con él" -ordena Dil.

Todos los integrantes de la pandilla atacan a Ursus mientras que Prince, Carlitos, Lil y Dil observan la pelea.

Ursus ataca con técnicas de lanzamientos y patadas altas. Sus ataques son veloces y potentes que logra conectar todos los golpes. La pandilla de Tommy no están a la altura de las habilidades de Ursus y son todos derrotados en un par de segundos.

"Tu maldito" -gruñe Dil y corre hacia Ursus para golpearlo. Ursus detiene su avance con un golpe seco en el pecho, da dos golpes más y lo tumba con un golpe en la nuca con el filo de la mano.

Prince detiene la pelea diciendo que era suficiente. "Eres realmente increíble. Está bien, tienes el derecho de pelear con Tommy"

"Gracias. Yo no quiero pelear con nadie que no sea Tommy. Lo estaré esperando en la obra en construcción que esta aquí la vuelta. Y otra cosa, si le llego a ganar a Tommy también estoy pensando en pelear con Shirasoni" -dice Ursus y se marcha del lugar con sus tres acompañantes.

Lil se acerca hacia Prince. "¿Podrá Tommy derrotar a ese sujeto? es muy fuerte"

"Es un monstruo, fue capaz de lanzar a Phil como si fuera un trapo. Aunque no estoy seguro de que Tommy pueda ganarle, él tendrá que pelear ya que si no lo hace arruinaría su imagen y su reputación. Lamentablemente así son las cosas en este mundo" -dice Prince suspirando.

En ese momento entra Kimi. "Hola amigos..." -se detiene cuando ve el lugar echo un desastre y varios chicos en el suelo agonizando.

"Pero... qué ha pasado aquí?" -pregunta Kimi sin entender nada de lo sucedido.

"Vino un sujeto que quería pelear con Tommy. Phil lo provoco y termino en esta desastre. Lanzó a Phil por los aires, lo tendrías que haberlo vistó" -explica Carlitos a su hermana.

"Hey, no hace falta explicar los detalles" -dice Phil mientras caminaba cojo hacia sus amigos. "Fue en segundos. Sentí que lo tenia agarrado pero... no sé que paso, solo sé que estaba deslizando por las mesas y nada más"

"Kimi ¿hoy no estás con Shirasoni?" -pregunta Prince.

"No, él está averiguando algo ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, hoy tendremos una pelea importante y seria bueno que todos apoyemos a Tommy, incluyendo Shirasoni. Ademas el sujeto también quiere pelear con Shirasoni si llega a derrotar a Tommy" -dice Prince.

"Seria mucho mejor si fuera al revés" -dice Dil.

"Bien, entonces yo iré a buscar a Matt y ustedes vayan por Tommy que no lo veo ¿donde está?" -pregunta Kimi cuando estaba a punto de salir.

"Es que... nosotros pensamos que tal vez él está saliendo con... Mary" -dice Lil.

"¿Qué? ¿con Mary? ¿Mary Kamachi?" -se sorprende Kimi.

* * *

 **En el parque Vallester**

Después de almorzar Tommy y Mary caminan juntos por el parque Vallester, un hermoso parque con lago que frecuentan muchos parejas.

"Al decir la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi. Nunca me imaginaba que tu me esperarías" -dice Mary

"No pensaste que yo seria así de romántico ¿verdad?" -dice Tommy con tono de broma.

Mary ríe. "Me puse muy feliz cuando te vi. Que alguien te espere es algo que te hace feliz ¿no es así?. Y que esa persona fueras tu fue algo... increíble y emocionante para mi corazón"

Ambos se ponen colorados y miran uno al otro con un poco de vergüenza. Tommy se apoya en un árbol y Mary se sienta en el banco que da la vista al lago.

"Por alguna razón, hoy empece a extrañarte. Tuve la sensación de que si no fuera hoy nunca más te volvería a verte, por eso te fui a buscarte. Pero me arrepentí un poco cuando todas las chicas me miraban raro. Casi me muero de vergüenza" -dice Tommy haciendo reír a Mary.

"Pero en el momento en que te vi desapareció mi arrepentimiento" -Tommy camina hacia el banco y sienta a lado de Mary. "Como te lo puedo explicar... ja, solo me puse feliz"

Mary se sonroja y se pone más cerca de Tommy. "Ayer te asustaste por mi papá ¿verdad? perdón Tommy"

Tommy empieza a reír. "No pasa nada. Al decir la verdad tu padre no pareció estar enojado en serio, parecía que le caigo bien" -bromea Tommy.

Tommy saca de su traje un pequeño paquete de regalo y le da a Mary. "Es para ti"

"¿Qué es esto?" -pregunta Mary mientras agarra el paquete. Dentro del paquete había un hermoso collar. Mary mira a Tommy con una expresión confusa y sorprendida.

"Hoy estuve paseando por el centro comercial y vi este hermoso collar, pensé que te quedaría lindo y lo compre... ¿Te gusta?" -dice Tommy avergonzado.

"Tommy..." -es lo único que puede decir Mary.

Tommy agarra el collar y lo pone en el cuello de Mary moviendo su suave melena de color castaño brillante.

"Te queda muy lindo... eres muy bonita" -dice Tommy con una sonrisa.

"Tommy tu estás..." -Mary es interrumpida cuando su celular empieza a sonar. La llamada era de Kimi, ella llamo a Mary ya que el celular de Tommy estaba apagado.

"Hola Kimi ¿qué pasa?... si, estoy con él... ok" -Mary pasa su celular a Tommy. "Es kimi"

"¿Kimi? -dice Tommy mientras toma el celular. "Hola Kimi ¿qué onda?... ¡¿qué?! ¿qué los chicos fueron derrotados?... ¿Ursus?... ahora voy para allá"

"Lo siento pero hubo un problema y debo irme" -dice Tommy.

"Yo iré contigo, parece que paso algo grave ¿verdad?" -pregunta Mary y Tommy asiente.

Aunque Tommy se muestra preocupado en su interior no quiere saber nada de lo sucedido. Todavía se siente mal por las palabras de su mejor amigo y desde ahí sus ganas de pelear y de ser un gran puño han disminuido. Ademas ahora siente un sentimiento de amor hacia Mary y lo único que quiere es pasar el tiempo a su lado.

 **Continuara...**


	17. Capitulo 17 - La fuerza de la amistad

**Capitulo 17 - La fuerza de la amistad**

Tommy llega hacia Java Lava junto a Mary y cuando entra ve a la mayoría de su pandilla todos lastimados.

"¿Pero qué ha pasado y quien es ese tal Ursus? -pregunta Tommy.

"Es un reconocido y temible peleador, esta vez el enemigo será muy fuerte. Pudo lanzar a Phil por los aires y acabó con nuestros chicos en un par de segundos. En este momento debe estar esperándote en la obra en construcción que está aquí la vuelta" -responde Prince.

"Bien, entonces vamos hacia allá" -dice Tommy. Cuando la pandilla están por salir aparece Kimi y Shirasoni.

"Shirasoni ¿tu también irás?" -pregunta Tommy al verlo.

"Ni me preguntes, estaba ocupado hasta que Kimi me dijo que había una emergencia. Escuche que el oponente es el oso Ursus, sé fuerte y así lo podrás derrotarlo"

"Gracias Shirasoni. Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos ahora vamonos" -Los Rugrats van hacia la obra en construcción para encontrarse con Ursus.

Pronto llegan hacia el destino y ahí estaba Ursus esperando. Tommy pone su guante y se dirige hacia su oponente.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Tommy Pickles. He estado muy ansioso por conocerte, dicen que peleaste con Shirasoni e hiciste que una pandilla entera se arrodille" -dice Ursus mientras ve a Tommy acercando hacia él.

"Así que tu eres el que lastimo a mis amigos. Me dijeron que eres alguien fuerte y quisiera comprobarlo" -dice Tommy sonriendo.

Ursus también sonríe. "Bien, vamos hacia la azotea"

Ursus y Los Rugrats suben hacia la azotea de la obra en construcción de tres pisos.

Ambos hombre se preparan para enfrentarse. Ursus saca su saco de color pardo y pone unos guantes de cuero del mismo color. Tommy también saca su traje y el sombrero. Cuando Tommy esta por ir a pelear Mary agarra su mano.

"Tommy, ten cuidado. Y... me gusto mucho tu regalo" -dice Mary.

Tommy le sonríe. "No te preocupes por mi"

Tommy mira a su amigo Carlitos y se dirige hacia Ursus. "Bien ¿empezamos?" -pregunta Ursus.

"Sí, tengamos una buena y una limpia pelea" -dice Tommy y ambos se ponen en posición de combate.

La pelea empieza con intercambios de golpes, Ursus atacando con combinación de puñetazos y patadas mientras que Tommy elude los golpes y contraataca. La pelea parece pareja con ambos esquivando los rápidos golpes.

Un coche estaciona en frente de la obra, era Jeff MCtrenton junto con sus dos hombres de confianza, Krebs y Rofl. Habían venido para presenciar la pelea.

"Vaya, parece que la pelea ha comenzado" -dice Jeff mirando a la azotea.

"Esta pelea es para Ursus, nadie le pudo ganarle hasta ahora" -dice Rofl.

Con el transcurrir de la pelea Ursus empieza a mostrar que es más superior que Tommy, quien está recibiendo los golpes de Ursus. Las patadas al muslo de Savate hace estrago a Tommy quien no puede acercar lo suficiente para golpear a su oponente. Pronto Tommy recibe casi todos los golpes de Ursus. En una Ursus agarra a Tommy y lo lanza contra un tanque de agua.

La pandilla de Tommy empiezan a preocuparse por el líder. "No puede ser, Tommy esta recibiendo una paliza, miren" -dice Phil mientras maldice a Ursus.

"Él no esta peleando en serio, él no tiene ganas de pelear" -dice en voz baja Shirasoni observando bien la pelea. El Tommy que estaba viendo no era el mismo que él había enfrentado días atrás.

Ursus sigue golpeando a Tommy sin piedad, Tommy recibe golpes en la cabeza, en el torso y en las extremidades. En su mente aun recordaba lo sucedido del día anterior, aun se sentía culpable y estaba confundido si seguir siendo un gangster o no. En realidad ni él sabia porque estaba peleando con Ursus.

"¿Tommy Pickles? ja ja, no es nada. Él no es el oponente para Ursus. Ursus ya gano la pelea" -dice Jeff quien ve que la victoria de la pelea es de Ursus.

Ursus agarra a Tommy y le da varios rodillazos en el torso, lo suelta y sigue dando fuertes combinaciones de puñetazos. Tommy parecía un saco de boxeo recibiendo golpes sin parar. Ursus lanza un fuerte uppercut, el golpe levanta a Tommy del suelo y cae como un trapo.

En este punto Los Rugrats dan por vencidos, no había manera de que Tommy recuperara de ese tremendo golpe. Ursus aun estaba como nuevo y Tommy tenia la cara con moretones y sangre en la nariz y en la boca.

Por instinto Tommy intenta levantarse pero es derribado por un fuerte patada lateral en el pecho. Tommy queda acostado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y escupiendo sangre.

Mary, al ver la escena, intenta correr hacia él pero es detenida por Prince. Nadie puede meter en la pelea hasta estar 100% seguro de que Tommy ha perdido. Lo único que pueden hacer es alentarlo.

Tommy estaba en el suelo aun mareado por el golpe, sin intentar levantarse y mirando al cielo. Tommy estaba por dar por vencido hasta que escucha las voces de Carlitos.

"Levántate Tommy, levántate! Tu no puedes ser derrotado así, entonces ¿qué hacemos nosotros?. Tu prometiste que nos protegerías, que protegerías a todos. Yo estoy contigo, quiero seguir ese camino juntos. Así que levántate Tommy Pickles! -grita Carlitos para alentar a Tommy.

"Carlitos... yo..." -al recordar la promesa que hizo a sus amigos y al ver que su mejor amigo lo alentaba a seguir peleando, Tommy reúne las fuerzas y empieza a ponerse de pie.

Ursus mira con incredulidad. "Vaya ¿aún puedes seguir en pie?"

"¿Te llamabas Ursus? Eres realmente fuerte, te felicito" -dice Tommy sonriendo. "¿Listo para la segunda ronda?"

"Por supuesto, esta vez te mandaré a dormir profundamente" -dice Ursus antes de entrar en la pelea.

En la segunda ronda comienza a favor de Tommy quien empieza a usar patadas para eludir los agarres y las patadas bajas de Ursus. Tommy agarra el puño de Ursus y le acierta dos puñetazos en el rostro.

"Ahhh" -grita Tommy dando un uppercut que hace girar a Ursus, pero este aún resiste.

Ursus corre hacia Tommy para rematarlo con una patada voladora. Tommy logra saltar primero y le da un puñetazo en el pecho, Ursus cae al suelo.

Tommy lo levanta agarrando del cuello y empieza a golpearlo salvajemente.

Jeff, Krebs y Rofl se desesperan al ver que Tommy está dando una paliza a Ursus. "¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!"

Shirasoni se emociona al ver a Tommy en acción. "¡Eso es! ese es el Tommy que conozco. Que ese oso estaba ganando la pelea algo estaba mal. Wow, esto si es una buena pelea" -dice Shirasoni emocionado.

Tommy da una patada giratoria y lo manda fuera de la azotea pero Ursus logra agarrarse de la barandilla. Tommy al ver que Ursus podía perder la vida si se soltaba de la barandilla ofrece su mano.

Ursus toma la mano y Tommy hace fuerza para ayudarlo pero los ojos de Ursus no es de rendición, sino de odio. Ursus se impulsa y salta encima de Tommy, aterriza detrás y empieza a lanzar golpes con desesperación pero es derribado por una patada en el pecho. Ursus mira a Tommy con una expresión de no creer lo que está pasando.

"Los rumores no eran falsos. Lo admito, eres fuerte. Pero... aún no ha terminado" -dice Ursus mientras se levantaba. Su cara estaba machucado por los golpes de Tommy.

Ambos se le ven cansados y empieza a caminar en circulo esperando el momento de atacar. Ursus se ve más desesperado y Tommy está tranquilo, él está esperando que Ursus abalance contra él.

Ursus prepara sus puños y corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia Tommy. Tommy queda quieto esperando a su oponente concentrando su puño derecho.

Cuando Usus está lo suficiente cerca Tommy le da un certero golpe en el pecho, el cuerpo de Ursus se detiene en seco con los ojos bien abiertos y escupiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre. Tommy para asegurar la derrota de Ursus le da dos puñetazos en la cabeza y un dropkick mandándolo fuera de la azotea.

Por suerte el cuerpo de Ursus rebota al caer en un techo de chapa metálica y cae en una montana de arena, dejándolo solo con algunos huesos rotos.

Los Rugrats gritan de felicidad por el triunfo de su líder y los hombre de Ursus bajan para ver a su jefe. Tommy echa un vistazo para abajo para ver a su oponente caído que por suerte estaba vivo.

Jeff recoge a Ursus para llevarlo al hospital, antes de subir al coche mira hacia arriba. "Tommy Pickles..." -gruñe antes de marchar.

Tommy se dirige hacia su pandilla y la primera persona en abrazarlo es su mejor amigo, Carlitos Finster.

"Estuviste genial amigo. Yo sabia que lo lograrías" -dice Carlitos abrazando a su mejor amigo.

"Amigo yo te tengo que disculparte por lo..." -Tommy es interrumpido por Carlitos.

"No, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Tu tenias razón, ayer debimos ser nosotros que debíamos pelear con los martillos, no Matt. Yo fui el cobarde, ayer me di cuenta que vivir en este mundo violento no es nada sencillo. Tu no puedes seguir el camino solo, necesitas la ayuda de tus amigos. Así que olvidemos lo que pasó ayer" -dice Carlitos y ambos se chocan sus puños. "Amigos para siempre"

Mary queda mirando a Tommy con admiración. "Tommy estuviste increíble y me alegra que tu y Carlitos estén bien ahora"

"Gracias Mary. Tu me ayudaste mucho en esto" -dice sonriendo Tommy y saca dos boletos de cine. "Es para hoy en la noche ¿quieres ir conmigo?"

"Por supuesto ¿de que genero es?" -pregunta Mary con curiosidad. "De terror" -contesta Tommy.

"Es mi genero favorito" -ambos sonríen.

 **Continuara...**


	18. Capitulo 18 - ¿Quieren protección?

**Capitulo 18 - ¿Quieren protección?**

 **Tres meses** **después**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Tommy venció a Ursus en una difícil pelea en la azotea. Tommy luego visito a Ursus en el hospital y ambos estrecharon una buena relación. Ursus aceptó su derrota y luego de admitir que Tommy es un gran hombre y un potencial peleador se retira de California para siempre y se dirige hacia Nueva York para sumergir en el submundo de las peleas clandestinas.

La pelea y la victoria obtenida contra Ursus han aumentado la fama y el respeto hacia Tommy. Muchos estudiantes que no pertenecían a una pandilla y unieron con Los Rugrats. Su función es defender el barrio de otros pandillas y aunque tuvieron pequeñas peleas aun no se toparon con los dos super pandillas. Los Tokugawas y Los SS.

En los tiempos ocupados que están viviendo Los Rugrats Tommy aprovecha en vez en cuando para estar con Mary. Tommy aun no ha declarado su amor hacia ella ya que él quiere una relación eterna con ella y está buscando un momento indicado.

Mientras tanto el restaurante de Shirasoni y Kimi está casi terminada, solamente falta poner el nombre y decorar el interior. Con la noticia de que va haber un gran restaurante muchos pandillas van hacia el lugar para ofrecer protección en cambio de dinero. Lo que ellos no saben es que Shirasoni ya eligió el indicado, Tommy Pickles y su pandilla.

"Ya les dije, ya tenemos a alguien que protegerá este lugar. Así que busquen en otro sitio" -dice Kimi a unos pandilleros que vinieron para ofrecer protección. En el lugar también se encontraban cinco chicas del club japonés que vinieron para ayudar a Kimi.

"Oiga, venimos desde la otra ciudad, necesitamos dinero y un lugar. Tenemos experiencias en esto, somo todos peleadores que fuimos expulsados por una pelea injusta" -dice el líder de la pandilla para convencerla. La pandilla es de la ciudad vecina llamada "Hell Ride". Son pandilleros de aspectos motoqueros.

Kimi suspira. "Les entiendo pero ya les dije que no pueden estar acá. Ustedes no son los únicos, cada día vienen varios como ustedes y es un dolor de cabeza. Así que, por favor, busquen en otro sitio"

El líder decide cambiar de tema. "Escuché que en este zona se encuentra el invencible Shirasoni ¿es eso verdad?. Si nosotros derrotamos a Shirasoni ¿aceptaras nuestro protección?"

Kimi empieza a reír y Shirasoni, quien estaba sentado a lado de ellos tomando té, decide hablar. "Oigan amigos ¿porqué son tan persistentes? la chica ya les dijo que no. Ademas el lugar ni siquiera esta abierto, así que busquen en otro lado o vengan en otro día"

La pandilla mira a Shirasoni. "¿Y tu quien eres?" -pregunta el líder mirando con desprecio.

"¿Yo? solo soy alguien que está acá" -contesta Shirasoni bebiendo un trago de té.

"¿Entonces para que te metes en asuntos de los demás?. La forma en que vistes pareces un maldito vagabundo" -dice el líder haciendo enojar a Kimi pero es calmada por Shirasoni.

El líder vuelve su atención en Kimi. "Y bien ¿donde está ese Shirasoni? Le vamos a romper la cabeza y traeremos su cuerpo"

"¿Ah sí? parece que ustedes saben pelear" -Shirasoni vuelve interrumpir.

"¡Tu no te metas!" -grita el líder.

Shirasoni ríe. "Son muy divertidos. Bien, si ustedes son fuertes pueden quedarse pero primero tendrán que pelear conmigo ¿qué les parecen?"

"¿Contigo? yo no peleo contra vagabundos. ¿No hay otro sujeto aquí? me refiero alguien más fuerte que este vagabundo" -dice el líder riendo.

Kimi no aguanta la risa. "Oigan, si no quieren salir lastimados será mejor que se vayan"

"Está bien, pero antes de ir mostrare mis habilidades" -dice el líder a Kimi y luego mira a Shirasoni. "Si tenes confianza puedes pelear conmigo"

Shirasoni deja su taza y se levanta para dirigirse hacia los pandilleros. "Te veo muy confiado. Bien, si es así ven y golpéame" -dice Shirasoni ofreciendo su cabeza al líder con la guardia en baja.

"No te vayas a arrepentir" -le advierte el líder.

"Vamos golpéame que me duele el cuello mantenerme en esta posición"

"Ya te advertí, no te vayas a arrepentir" -dice el líder y lanza un puñetazo.

Shirasoni agacha su cabeza y le da un cabezazo. El líder sale despedido por varios metros con la nariz destrozada. Los pandilleros quieren atacarlo pero no pueden avanzar por miedo.

"¿Qué? ¿ustedes también quieren pelear?" -dice Shirasoni acercando a la pandilla y estos se retroceden asustados. "Al final resultaron ser unos aburridos". Shirasoni se para en el medio de la pandilla y estos lo rodean y se abalanzan contra él.

Shirasoni esquiva los golpes y barre a los pandilleros con sus patadas giratorias. Kimi observa la pelea con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo sabiendo que Shirasoni va a ganar la pelea. En cambio sus amigas del club japones quedan fascinadas por la velocidad y precisión de Shirasoni.

Shirasoni corre para apoyar su pie en una mesa y se impulsa contra los dos últimos pandilleros y con dos golpes en el aire da fin a la pelea. Este ultimo golpe dejo atónito a todos, incluyendo Kimi que ya había visto pelear a Shirasoni anteriormente.

"¿Con esos niveles querían ofrecer protección?" -dice Shirasoni mientras ve a los hombres agonizando.

En ese momento entra Carlitos con Phil cargando baldes de pintura.

"Wow ¿perdimos de algo?" -dice Carlitos al ver a varios hombres agonizando en el suelo y el lugar hecho un desastre.

"Solamente nos ejercitamos un poco" -dice Shirasoni. "Voy a pasear un rato por el parque, regresare en un par de horas".

Cuando Shirasoni sale del lugar Kimi se dirige hacia la pandilla caído. "Les advertí que se lastimarían. ¿Saben quien es ese hombre? el es Shirasoni"

La pandilla se asusta al oírla. "¿Shi-shirasoni? ¿ese sujeto era Shirasoni? oh dios mio"

* * *

 **En China, Beijing**

En una fabrica abandonada un grupo de treinta hombres son emboscados por varios hombres armados con ametralladoras y katanas. Los hombres emboscados no traían armas y estaban vestidos de traje y sombrero.

"¡Maldición! ¡fue una trampa!. Jefe ¿qué haremos ahora?"

"Malditos y cobardes japoneses así que al final decidieron jugar sucio ¿eh?. Pues no podemos rendirnos de esta forma ¡nosotros pelearemos hasta el ultimo momento!" -grita el jefe y todos los hombres se preparan para pelear.

"¡Sayōnara tigre!" -grita el jefe japones y todos sus hombre empiezan a disparar a sangre fría a los hombres emboscados sin dar oportunidad de defenderse.

Después de cientos de disparos con las ametralladoras los treinta hombres estaban en un gran charco de sangre, la mayoría murieron de forma instantánea y muy pocos aún respiraban. El líder japones ordena a un espadachín que corte la cabeza del jefe.

El jefe aun seguía convida a pesar de recibir varios disparos en el torso. Cuando el espadachín esta a punto de rematarlo se escucha a varios hombres corriendo y gritando hacia el lugar. Al escuchar los gritos los japoneses escapan del lugar por la parte trasera.

Los hombres entran al lugar de la masacre y ven al jefe que movía sus manos para llamar la atención. Los hombres corren para socorrerlo.

"Mi... mi hijo... llamen a... mi... él podrá..." -el jefe dice sus ultimas palabras y muere en los brazos de uno de sus hombres.

El jefe de uno de las mafias mas temibles de Asia ha muerto. Los hombres empiezan a llorar por la muerte de su jefe. Saben que esto fue obra de la mafia japonesa y aunque pueden atacarlo ellos no pueden hacer nada sin un jefe.

El Puño del Tigre necesitara un nuevo jefe y todos los miembros ya saben quien ocupara el puesto. Es alguien que ya ocupó dicho lugar y era conocido por sus temibles habilidades de combate: Shirasoni.

 **Continuara...**


	19. Capitulo 19 - El baile y la emboscada

**Capitulo 19 - El baile y la emboscada**

Los estudiantes preparan un gran baile que será en dentro de dos semanas. Es un baile que asistirá la gran mayoría pero tienen un problema: El Circulo Blanco SS. Por esa razón los estudiantes piden protección a Los Rugrats, en especial a Tommy Pickles. Tommy acepta ayudarlos y prepara a su pandilla para el día del baile. Por tratarse de una super pandilla Tommy tiene en mente a alguien que será de gran utilidad, aunque será difícil de convencerlo.

 **En Java Lava**

"Shirasoni ¿sabes lo del baile verdad? bueno, parece que tendrás que estar ahí con nosotros para proteger el lugar"

Shirasoni pone una expresión de disgusto. "¿Qué yo tengo que... qué? no digas tonterías, sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas"

"Esto no se trata si te gusta o no. Los estudiantes tienen miedo de que Los SS hagan estorbos nuevamente. Tu sabes muy bien como son, el ultimo baile termino como una tragedia, más de cincuenta estudiantes fueron llevados al hospital. Ademas esos jóvenes no son de ninguna pandilla solo son estudiantes que quieren terminar tranquilamente sus estudios. ¿No crees que debemos ayudarlos?" -Tommy intenta convencerlo al difícil de Shirasoni.

Dil también intenta convencerlo. "Tommy tiene razón. Solo se trata de asustarlos, cuando ellos vean tu cara no querrán hacer nada estúpido. Ademas solo será por esta vez"

"Eso no es mi problema, no me molesten" -Shirasoni se levanta de su asiento para salir a la calle.

"¿Y esta vez a donde vas a ir? Shirasoni, ¡Shirasoni!" -gritan para llamarlo pero Shirasoni solamente murmura algo y sale del café.

"Hey Kimi ¿algo le pasa a Shirasoni? últimamente siempre lo veo paseando, no puede mantenerse en el mismo lugar ni siquiera por diez minutos" -dice Tommy preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de Shirasoni.

Kimi sonríe. "Parece que es el efecto secundario de no pelear, se ha vuelto muy inquieto"

En los últimos meses, mientras que Los Rugrats han estado ocupados peleando para defender el barrio, Shirasoni ha estado inactivo. Su ultima gran pelea fue contra Los Tokugawas en el Dōjō. La pelea contra los Hell Ride no fu nada para él, solo fue una pelea que duro algunos segundos. Ha estado ocupado por el restaurante pero ahora que ya esta casi listo, no tiene nada que hacer.

"Kimi tu eres la única persona que puede hablar, tienes que convencer que vaya al baile" -dice Tommy.

"Él irá, lo conozco. Bueno, iré a buscarlo y de paso vamos al centro comercial" - Kimi mira a Lil. "¿Vamos juntas Lil?" -dice haciendo un ceño.

Lil mira a su alrededor. "Bueno, hoy parece que no va a haber un problema así que saldré con Kimi un rato"

"Parece que ustedes dos están planeando algo ¿eh?" -dice Phil.

"Cosas de chicas" -Lil despide de su pandilla y sale junto a Kimi.

Tommy queda pensativo y suspira. "Es una lastima que alguien como Shirasoni sea así de solitario y cerrado, no hay forma de entender su mente"

Prince rie al escuchar eso. "Aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que sea así. Si Shirasoni hubiera sido alguien provocativo las cosas hubieran sido muy diferente ahora"

Esa tarde Kimi y Lil convencen a Shirasoni para que vaya al baile. Fue difícil pero él acepto ir nada más para estar ahí sin hacer nada. Luego los tres van al centro comercial para elegir un traje adecuado para Shirasoni. Después de pasar por varios tiendas finalmente eligen algo. Una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color y un par de zapatos. Shirasoni había rechazado usar corbata y un blazer elegante porque eran incómodos. Él compró por una petición de Kimi un celular ya que él no tenia uno.

Cuando las chicas están en el baño, Lil pregunta a Kimi como va su plan.

"Kimi ¿ya sabes que hacer no? Tienes que llevarlo a bailar y ahí bésalo, sin dudarlo"

"Sí pero na va hacer tan fácil, en primer lugar no creo que baile conmigo y en segundo lugar yo... yo tengo miedo que arruine nuestra amistad si llega a negarme. Hemos vuelto tan cercanos que... no sé... no quiero perderlo" -dice Kimi con tristeza mirando el suelo.

"No bromees kimi, ustedes dos ya están hechos, es tan obvio. Él siempre te busca, tu eres la persona que él quiere, ademas van a trabajar juntos ¿eso no es suficiente?. Tu puedes Kimi"

Kimi mira a su mejor amiga y la abraza con fuerza. "Gracias Lil, eres la mejor. Bien, lo intentare tendré fe"

Mientras los tres compraban y paseaban un hombre los estaban vigilando. Llevaba lente y un gran sombrero para tapar su llamativo peinado de color verde. Era Zeta quien, como lo había prometido, seguía de cerca a Shirasoni. Zeta ve que este es el momento para iniciar con el plan, Shirasoni ha estado inactivo por meses y él tiene una brillante idea para hacer una emboscada. Así que decide ir hacia Jeff MCtrenton para decir sobre su plan para deshacer de Shirasoni.

 **Dos semanas después: El día del baile (minutos antes de empezar)**

El salón del gimnasio estaba todo decorado elegantemente, es la fiesta más decorado que habían tenido en la universidad ya que están seguros porque estarán Los Rugrats y los estudiantes sentían muy seguros.

Poco a poco llegan los jóvenes al salón con o sin parejas, charlan y beben ponchos como previa del baile. Tommy y su pandilla ya estaban desde muy temprano organizando las cosas y Tommy puso a sus hombres en puntos estratégicos por si Los SS planeaban atacar el salón.

Todos estaban ahí pero faltaba Shirasoni, haciendo preocupar a Tommy.

"Kimi ¿donde está Shirasoni? me dijeron que él vendría"

Kimi mira su reloj. "Él ya tendría que estar regresando de la ciudad Towerland". Tommy asiente y va a fijar si hay algo más para organizar, estaba muy pendiente de las cosas, quería mostrar que él y su pandilla podían ayudarlos y protegerlos.

Kimi estaba pensando en Shirasoni hasta que alguien la llama desde atrás. "Wow Kimi te ves muy sexy" -era Zeta quien estaba vestido de traje.

"¡Oh Zeta!" -se sorprende Kimi al ver a su amigo. "No sabia que tu vendrías al baile"

"¿Porqué no?" -dice Zeta y ambos se dan un cálido abrazo de amistad.

"Porque hace tiempo que no te veía ¿en qué andas?" -preguna Kimi.

"Bueno, en nada solo ando por mi camino" -responde Zeta rascando su cabeza.

"Ah, muchos me dijeron que andas con El Circulo Blanco y espero que eso sea un malentendido" -dice Kimi con tono de advertencia.

"Claro que no Kimi, a mi no me gustan las pandillas. Cambiando de tema ¿quieres bailar conmigo?"

Kimi se sorprende al escuchar eso de Zeta. "Eh es que... es que tengo a alguien que... que bailara conmigo. Lo siento y gracias por invitarme"

"Oh ya veo, y ¿quién es? quiero saber quien será el afortunado que bailara con la más bella y cool de la universidad"

Kimi ríe por el comentario de su amigo. "Bueno el chico es..."

"Es Shirasoni ¿verdad?" -interrumpe Zeta y Kimi asiente. "Vaya, esto es algo inesperado. ¿Como hiciste para convencerlo? por lo que tengo entendido él es muy terco"

"Sí, fue difícil pero al final pude convencerlo" -dice Kimi un poco colorada.

"Wow Kimi después de esto nadie te querrá tocar por miedo" -bromea Zeta haciendo reír a Kimi.

"Bueno, yo me voy a dar una vuelta haber si encuentro a alguien para bailar. Ah y un día de estos vamos a los juegos como en los viejos tiempos" -Zeta se despide de su amiga y sale del salón con una sonrisa malévola. Su plan ha empezado, sin que Kimi se diera cuenta Zeta había sustraído el celular mientras se abrazaban.

Zeta busca en la lista de contacto y pronto aparece el numero de Shirasoni, que estaba como {Matt} con dos iconos de corazones. Zeta medita un tiempo, respira hondo y empieza a escribir un mensaje.

Mientras tanto Shirasoni baja del bus y encamina hacia la universidad para asistir al baile como lo había prometido a Kimi. Cuando estaba caminando suena su celular, era un mensaje de Kimi. El mensaje decía que primero vaya a recogerla en la iglesia de la calle Downgrown y que tenia algo importante que decir. Downgrown es una zona comercial que en esa hora todo esta cerrado y cuando todos los comercios cierran es una zona de nadie.

Aunque el mensaje es algo sospechoso Shirasoni no duda del mensaje, apaga el celular y se dirige hacia Downgrown. En este punto el baile ya había comenzado y Los Rugrats están atentos por cualquier situación pero no hay rastro del Circulo Blanco y tampoco de Shirasoni.

Kimi se pone preocupada y decide llamar a Shirasoni pero cuando mete su mano en el bolsillo no lo encuentra. Ella piensa que pude haber olvidado y se dirige hacia Lil para pedir prestado su celular.

Cuando se acerca a sus amigos tres integrantes se acercan a la pandilla. "Tommy, acabamos de ver algo extraño por así decirlo"

Tommy se intriga al escucharlo. "¿Algo extraño? ¿qué es?"

"Vimos a varios miembros del Circulo Blanco dirigiéndose hacia Downgrown. Estaban armados con palos y bates, parece que va haber una pelea ahí"

"¿Ah sí? ¿cuántos eran?" -pregunta Tommy.

"No sabría el numero exacto pero seguro eran más de treinta"

"Esa cantidad de hombres armados a este hora y en una zona como Downgrown... algo va a ocurrir ahí. Y Shirasoni no ha venido hasta ahora"

Kimi presiente que algo malo está ocurriendo. "Estoy completamente segura que traje mi celular ¿entonces qué paso? ¿me habrán robado?" -Kimi da un repaso de todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas. La ultima persona que vio fue su amigo Zeta, que actuó muy extraño con ella. También el abrazo no fue un abrazo normal, ella sintió algo en su cintura pero no dio importancia. "Zeta... ¿él?" -deja escapar Kimi y uno de los chicos lo escucha.

"¿Zeta? Zeta también estaba en el grupo, él estaba en el medio de todos" -dice el chico dejando boquiabierta a Kimi.

"Entonces Zeta es... ¿él es del Circulo Blanco?"

"¿No lo sabias? él es un miembro de Los SS" -contesta el chico dejando atónito a Kimi y a sus amigos.

"Oh dios mio. Lil dame tu celular" -Kimi marca rápidamente el numero de Shirasoni y llama pero el celular de él estaba apagado. "¡Maldición! no atiende"

Kimi desesperadamente sale corriendo del salón pero es detenida por Tommy quien lo agarra del brazo. "¿A donde crees que vas Kimi?"

"¿Y qué crees? Matt esta en peligro ¡no sabemos que le van a hacer!"

"¿Irás sola? vamos todos juntos, nosotros también iremos" -Tommy, Carlitos, Dil, Phil, Lil, Prince y un par más de Los Rugrats se dirigen a todo prisa hacia Downgrown.

 **En Downgrown**

Shirasoni camina por el solitario lugar, es tan silencioso que lo único que se escucha son sus pasos. La zona era oscuro que solo era iluminado por los carteles luminosos. Después de caminar unas cuadras Shirasoni mira a su derecha y ahí estaba la iglesia pero ahí no había nadie, no había ni una mosca. Shirasoni siente que algo anda mal pero igualmente sigue su camino y empieza a caminar por un pasillo estrecho que lo llevara hacia la iglesia.

"Es como lo pensé, ha caído en la trampa. Bien, prepárense" -dice Zeta quien lo observaba desde adentro de la iglesia con un binocular.

Shirasoni ya estaba llegando a la iglesia, caminaba muy atento mirando a derecha e izquierda. Cuando llega a la iglesia él escucha varios pasos acercando hacia él y en cuestión de segundos es rodeado por decenas de hombres armados.

Shirasoni acomoda su camisa y pone en posición de pelea, con los puños hacia abajo y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas mirando su alrededor.

La puerta de la iglesia se abre y aparecen el líder Jeff MCtrenton, Krebs, Rofl, Sean Butler y Zeta. Todos con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros.

 **Continuara...**


	20. Capitulo 20 - La desintegración

**Capitulo 20 - La** **desintegración**

Apenas pisa la iglesia y Shirasoni es rodeado por decenas de hombres armados. Él no ha equivocado, sabia que era una trampa pero le resulta curioso que haya tantos hombres. Esos hombres deben estar liderados por alguien importante y no se equivoca cuando la puerta de la iglesia se abre y aparece Jeff MCtrenton, Krebs, Rofl, Sean Butler y Zeta.

Shirasoni baja la guardia. "Vaya, realmente son increíbles. Cuando recibí el mensaje algo me pareció raro" -dice Shirasoni y mira a Zeta. "Hey, cabeza verde ¿me estuviste espiando?"

Zeta sonríe de una forma malévola. "Lo he estado haciendo por mucho tiempo". Zeta saca de su bolsillo el celular de kimi, le muestra y lo tira al suelo.

"Eso lo demuestra todo" -dice Shirasoni y queda mirando por algunos segundos a Jeff y sonríe. "Tu debes ser el estúpido líder ¿no?"

Jeff ríe por el comentario. "Sí, yo soy Jeff MCtrenton. Por fin te veo en persona, gran Shirasoni"

Shirasoni se acerca hacia él pero es obstruido por Sean, Krebs, Rofl y Zeta. "Wow, hoy se reunieron todos los tontos del Circulo Blanco. Hey Sean, han pasado un buen tiempo desde que te mande al hospital ¿no crees así?"

"Eh... sí, han pasado un buen tiempo Shirasoni"

Shirasoni se pone serio. "Bien, ya nos saludamos lo suficiente... ¿a qué va todo esto?. No me digan que piensan en ganarme"

"No solo será eso sino nos encargaremos de que nunca más pises esta ciudad, en pocas palabras vamos a acabar contigo" -dice Jeff con tono amenazante.

"¿Ah sí? eso no suena nada mal. Pero estúpido, ¿no crees que elegiste el día equivocado? ademas el lugar es muy agradable". Shirasoni prepara para pelear. "Y bien ¿vamos a ejercitarnos un poco?"

Jeff sonríe. "Bien, empecemos con un poco de calentamiento. Te tengo una sorpresa". Jeff llama a sus dos matones, Bull y Dozer. Unos imponentes gemelos de unos 2 metros que son conocidos como "Los gemelos Bulldozer". Fueron contratados por Jeff para esta ocasión en especial. Los gemelos tienen la cabeza rapada y están vestidos con traje.

Shirasoni mira a los gigantes sonriendo y estos caminan alrededor él como si lo estuvieran examinando. No se animan a atacarlo rápidamente ya que fueron advertidos por Jeff que esta vez su adversario era alguien fuere de lo común.

Shirasoni se desespera al ver que los gemelos no atacan. "¿Qué están haciendo? ¿van a atacar o qué?". Los gemelos no atacan y miran entre ellos.

"¡¿Van a atacar o qué?! ¡vengan!" -grita Shirasoni.

Los gemelos se miran por ultima vez y atacan a Shirasoni. A pesar de ser altos y robustos son bastante veloces pero no logran golpear a su oponente. Shirasoni esquiva o cubre los golpes sincronizados de los gemelos. Para romper la sincronizacion Shirasoni manda al suelo a Dozer con una patada giratoria para concentrarse en Bull.

Bull ataca con combos rápidos pero queda demostrado que él no es oponente para Shirasoni. Shirasoni gira su cuerpo y da una patada baja en el talón de Bull, haciéndolo caer. Frustrado, Bull saca un picahielo y corre hacia su oponente pero Shirasoni da un rodillazo volador y le disloca la mandíbula, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Shirasoni corre hacia Dozer y ambos comienzan a intercambiar patadas hasta que Dozer recibe una patada en el pecho y le hace difícil respirar. Shirasoni agarra del cuello y le da un rodillazo en el estomago, un codazo en el pómulo derecho y con un cabezazo lo manda lejos y el cuerpo de Dozer cae en los pies de Jeff.

Todos, incluyendo Jeff no pueden creerlo que los gemelos Bulldozer fueran derrotados de esa manera.

"¿Qué? ¿esto es todo por hoy? vengan todos" -dice Shirasoni mirando a su alrededor. Todos los hombres arman de valor y deciden acabar con Shirasoni de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto Tommy y su pandilla ya están cerca del lugar de la pelea. Kimi se sentía muy culpable y rezaba que no le pasara nada a Shirasoni. Mientras que Tommy pensaba en una estrategia si por las dudas tenia que enfrentar a los SS. "Se trata de Shirasoni, él no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente... él estará bien" -piensa Tommy mientras corría a todo prisa. Desde lejos se podian escuchar el sonido de la pelea.

"¡Ya debemos estar cerca!" -grita Prince a sus amigos.

Se escucha dos golpes y tres pandilleros caen noqueados, uno a uno van cayendo por los asombrosos técnicas de Shirasoni. Aunque estuvo inactivo pareciera que peleaba mejor que antes, los palos y los bates no sirven contra él. Jeff se da cuenta que ha subestimado a su gran enemigo y empieza a preocuparse, él sera el siguiente en enfrentar a Shirasoni si todos sus hombres son derrotados y si él también pierde será el fin de su pandilla.

En el medio de la pelea Rofl se mete para pelear pero es derrotado por un cabezazo. Krebs agarra un bate y se lanza contra Shirasoni pero también es derrotado por una patada giratoria. Sean y Zeta no se animan a entrar en la pelea por miedo, sus sonrisas y sus confianzas que sentían hace un par de minutos se esfumaron. Ahora solo piensan que harán cuando no quede ni un solo hombre en pie.

"¡Vamos ataquen!" -Shirasoni salta y con tres patadas en el aire noquea a los tres últimos hombres.

Shirasoni observa decepcionado a los hombres caídos. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? hasta el tonto de Haishi era más divertido que ustedes"

Shirasoni mira a Zeta y camina lentamente hacia él. "Cabeza verde, estás muy ocupado espiándome ¿verdad?"

Zeta se desespera y tiembla al ver que Shiarsoni se acercaba hacia él. "Sean ¿qué, qué, estás haciendo? se está dirigiendo hacia mi, haz algo ¡haz algo maldita sea!" -grita Zeta desesperado. "Vete, aléjate de mi"

Shirasoni lo agarra del cuello y lo jala hacia él. "¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta? ¡¿eh?!" -pregunta Shirasoni agarrando con más fuerza con una expresión enojado.

Zeta lucha por respirar. "G-gran Shirasoni ¿porqué no hablamos sin usar la violencia? ¿sí?"

"¿No me vas a responder mi pregunta?" -Shirasoni lo agarra aun más fuerte.

"Sí, pero no puedo... responder mientras me estás agarrando del cuello... grrrr" -Los ojos de Zeta giran hacia arriba y está a punto de perder el conocimiento.

En ese momento Sean agarra un bate de baseball de acero y se dispone a golpear la pierna de Shirasoni. Shirasoni se da cuenta y salta girando su cuerpo esquivando del batazo y el bate golpea la tibia de Zeta con tanta fuerza que lo rompe. Zeta grita de dolor y pierde la conciencia.

Sean lanza otro batazo hacia Shirasoni pero este agarra el brazo de Sean y lo noquea con un cabezazo.

Ya los únicos que quedan en pie son Jeff y Shirasoni.

"Realmente eres increíble, lo admito. Parece que te he subestimado" -dice Jeff.

"Ah ¿sí?. Bien, ¿ahora vamos a enfrentarnos?" -pregunta Shirasoni.

"Por supuesto, hoy acabaré contigo y comenzara una nueva era para nosotros" -dice Jeff y se quita su saco para pelear.

"Ahora ven" -Shirasoni se pone en guardia.

La pelea entre Shirasoni y Jeff comienza. Ambos empieza la pelea mostrando sus habilidades. Los dos muestran unas espectaculares patadas, parece una pelea pareja.

Todos los hombres caídos se ponen de pie para observar la pelea, menos los que estaban noqueados.

En ese momento Tommy y su pandilla llegan al lugar. El primero que se sorprende al ver la pelea es Prince.

"Pero si es Jeff MCtrenton. No puedo creer que Shirasoni esté peleando con él"

"¿Quien es ese sujeto? se ve fuerte, está manteniendo una pelea con Shirasoni" -pregunta Phil.

"Es el líder del Circulo Blanco, Jeff MCtrenton" -contesta Prince dejando sorprendidos.

La pelea continua. Jeff muestra ser alguien ágil y poderoso pero por cada golpe que lanza se le ve exhausto y en un movimiento en falso se tropieza.

"¿Qué estas haciendo? entra nuevamente" -dice Shirasoni con la guardia en baja.

Jeff se incorpora y pone en posición de pelea jadeando un poco.

Shirasoni se da cuenta de su cansancio. "Te veo un poco cansado... así que iré yo primero"

Shirasoni salta con una patada hacia Jeff y le da en el pecho haciendo que este retroceda varios pasos. Shirasoni lanza una fuerte patada circular hacia la cabeza de Jeff. Este logra detener la patada con sus manos pero la patada fue tan fuerte que sus manos terminan destrozadas.

Shirasoni lo agarra y le da un rodillazo en la nariz, rompiéndola. Aun con sus manos destrozadas y la nariz rota Jeff mantiene en pie, intentando golpear con sus codos pero Shirasoni esquiva todos sus golpes y contraataca con puñetazos. Finalmente Shirasoni da un codazo giratorio hacia el pecho de Jeff y lo manda al suelo.

"Vaya, me has dejado sorprendido. Hasta ahora nadie ha aguantado tanto mis golpes" -dice Shirasoni al ver que Jeff luchaba por ponerse en pie y lo logra.

Shirasoni le queda mirando por un tiempo. "¡A ver si puedes con esto!". Shirasoni salto alto y le da una patada frontal en la quijada. Jeff sale despedido por el impacto y cae nuevamente al suelo, aturdido.

Shirasoni y todos los presentes ven como Jeff lentamente se levanta pero sus piernas fallan y cae arrodillado. Todo sus hombres no pueden creerlo, su líder ha perdido la pelea. En ese momento se escucha un gran trueno y empieza a llover fuerte.

"Vamos, levántate. ¿Estás diciendo que te rindes o que?" -dice Shirasoni.

"Yo perdí esta pelea, no puedo continuar con esto. Realmente eres increíble... eres Shirasoni. Haz lo que quieras conmigo"

"¿Lo que quiera? ¿qué estas diciendo con eso?" -pregunta Shirasoni.

"Me arriesgue todo por esta emboscada y falle. Ahora el Circulo Blanco no existe y todo es mi culpa. Encima intente acabar contigo de esta manera tan de cobarde. No puedo vivir con esto, así que si quieres matarme puedes hacerlo. Ademas así es la regla ¿no es así?" -dice Jeff que seguía arrodillado.

"Ah ¿sí?". Shirasoni comienza a reír. "Hey ¿acaso tu vida depende solamente de esto?. Me gustas por ser sincero, yo no siento rencor ni enojo hacia ti. Así que deja de decir estupideces y levántate. Vamos, levántate"

Jeff levanta tambaleando y es ayudado por dos de sus hombres y lo llevan hacia el coche.

"Ah por cierto, te tengo una pregunta" -dice Shirasoni haciendo que Jeff se voltee hacia él.

"Dime"

"Sé que tu querías deshacer de mi desde hace un buen tiempo y seguramente tuviste muchas oportunidades de hacerlo ¿porqué no lo hiciste?"

Jeff sonríe. "Siempre lo estuve pensando, pero te tenia mucho miedo y nunca me anime a hacerlo sin antes buscar una buena oportunidad. Y aun con una buena oportunidad no pude lograr mi propósito. Sin dudas eres el mejor puño que he conocido, conociéndote eres alguien admirable"

Shirasoni sonríe al escuchar eso de Jeff. "Me alegra que terminemos de esta forma, sin rencores. Gracias por estos años de diversión y saluda a Haishi de mi parte si lo vas a ver". Shirasoni camina hacia Tommy y da la vuelta para decir la ultima cosa a Jeff. "Ten una vida tranquila ¿está bien?"

Shirasoni se dirige hacia Tommy y su pandilla para irse del lugar. "Tommy, vamonos"

"Sí, Shirasoni" -contesta Tommy y todos se van del lugar con Shirasoni adelante y los demás siguiendo detrás suyo.

Jeff y su pandilla observan por ultima vez a Shirasoni, no sienten rencores ni sed de venganza. Miran con admiración como el hombre que tanto odiaron desparece en la oscuridad bajo la fuerte lluvia. Jeff podía haber perdido la vida en una situación como esta pero Shirasoni le dio otra oportunidad y se siente agradecido. Así, una de las pandillas que dominaba la universidad y el barrio y que era considerado como uno de los más peligrosos se desintegra por un solo hombre.

 **Continuara...**


	21. Capitulo 21 - Un nuevo problema

**Capitulo 21 - Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo problema**

Ya fuera de Downgrown Shirasoni encamina hacia su casa después de pelear con El Circulo Blanco. Él caminaba cantando mientras que Los Rugrats lo seguían detrás suyo.

"Fue divertido, al final resulto que Jeff era un gran puño. Aunque cometió errores es alguien que reconoce a su adversario y lo respeta...". Shirasoni voltea hacia atrás. "¿Hasta cuando van a seguirme?. ¿No tienen que estar en el baile?"

"Te acompañaremos hasta tu casa y después nos iremos" -contesta Tommy.

"No se preocupen por mi y regresen al baile" -dice Shirasoni.

Tommy suspira y asiente. "Ten cuidado"

Shirasoni asiente y camina hacia su destino. Lil dice a Kimi que le siga, Kimi duda pero decide hacer caso a su amiga y se dirige hacia Shirasoni.

"Kimi ¿adonde vas?" -pregunta Carlitos y trata de agarrar a su hermana pero Tommy lo detiene. "Déjala ir"

"Pero Tommy... de acuerdo"

Los Rugrats quedan mirando a los dos hasta perderlos de vista y regresan hacia el baile.

Kimi no dice ni una palabra mientras camina junto a Shirasoni, solamente camina pensando como confesar su amor hacia él. Su plan de confesar en el baile había fracasado y peor aun, ella sentía culpable de todo lo malo que estaba pasando a Shirasoni.

Pronto llegan al destino y Kimi decide hablar. "Matt... ¿puedo entrar? es que tengo algo que decirte"

Shirasoni asiente y ambos entran a su casa.

"Mira Matt... tengo dos cosas para decirte. La primera es que lo siento por todo lo malo que te han pasado los últimos meses"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" -pregunta Shirasoni.

"Bueno, si ponemos a pensarlo bien desde que me conociste te han pasado muchas cosas que no te habrían pasado si no me hubieses conocido. Por ejemplo el incidente en Java Lava con Los Tokugawas, no hubieses conocido a Lee Junjin ni a Zeta. Por lo que tengo entendido es que los SS te atacaron porque estuviste inactivo y distraído últimamente y Zeta tuvo mucho que ver con esto. Y... Tommy tampoco se hubiera vuelto así, me siento culpable por ambos"

Shirasoni queda observando a su amiga que cada vez se ve mas triste.

"Y la segunda cosa es... es...". Kimi respira hondo y cierra los ojos. "Te amo, te amo Matt. Nunca pude confesarte porque siempre fui interrumpido..." -Kimi se acerca hacia él y sin mediar palabra lo besa apasionadamente. kimi lo sigue besando aun cuando el chico no responde del beso.

Shirasoni trata de hablar pero es silenciado por Kimi. "Te conozco lo suficiente, no hace falta decírmelo"

Ambos besan apasionadamente y suben hacia el cuarto, besando y toqueteando. Cuando llegan a la habitación se lanzan hacia la cama, se desvisten, se quedan mirando uno al otro y Shirasoni la recuesta en la cama.

 **Al día siguiente (6:00)**

Kimi es la primera en despertar, a su lado estaba el chico que tanto amaba profundamente dormido con los brazos y las piernas estirados. Kimi queda observándolo sonriendo, le da un beso y se va a tomar una ducha.

"Así que ¿ya somos una pareja?" -piensa felizmente Kimi mientras tomaba la ducha con agua tibia.

Después de la ducha prepara el desayuno para su chico, le deja una carta y sale para su casa ya que quería preocupar a su familia.

Shirasoni se despierta unas horas después. Él siente algo nuevo en su corazón, algo que nunca lo había sentido en su vida. Se preguntaba si esto era el amor, un sentimiento que él pensaba que era algo innecesario para su vida de gangster que tenia. Esto parecía un nuevo comienzo para él. Ya no era un gangster, eso era algo de pasado. Actualmente él era un puño, no un gangster.

Al ver que Kimi no estaba a su lado baja hacia la cocina y se encuentra con el desayuno hecho y una carta. En la carta decía sobre una cita en el parque de diversiones a las 13:00. Shirasoni sonríe al leer la carta y se va tomar una ducha.

 **En el aeropuerto de California**

Dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros y con lentes de sol salen del aeropuerto y buscan al chófer que tendría que estar ahí esperándolos. Pronto un coche de lujo se para enfrente de ellos. Los dos hombres suben al coche.

"Ya sabes su ubicación ¿verdad?" -pregunta uno de los hombres al chófer.

"Sí señor" -responde el chófer.

"Perfecto, vamos hacia allá. Pero primero quiero dar un vistazo de la ciudad, escuché que este es una ciudad violenta con muchas peleas"

 **En la universidad**

Mientras tanto en la universidad hay un aire de fiesta por la desintegración del Circulo Blanco SS. Los miembros que no aceptaron la derrota y siguen con su vida de pandillero son golpeados y echados por Los Rugrats, para ellos es vivir tranquilamente o irse. Con Jeff MCtrenton caido, Los Rugrats y Los Tokugawas son las pandillas más grandes de la universidad. Ahora para adelante será mas fácil para Tommy tomar el control y defender la universidad y su barrio de los japoneses. Aunque Tommy no sabe como y que tipo de gangster es el líder de Los Tokugawas.

Afuera de la universidad Jeff MCtrenton espera el tren que lo llevará fuera de la ciudad, su destino será desconocida para todos. Simplemente desaparece sin saludar a nadie de su entorno. Sus hombres de confianza Rofl y Krebs se quedan en la ciudad pero como ciudadanos normales. Mientras que Zeta, quien está internado por su tibia fracturada, decide abandonar California e ir hacia Chicago cuando se recupere.

Esa misma tarde Kimi y Shirasoni pasan el tiempo en el parque de diversiones, se podría decir que es la primera cita como pareja.

"Matt ¿después podemos reunir a todos nuestros amigos en tu casa? debemos decir que tu y yo somos novios" -dice Kimi.

Shirasoni está de acuerdo y kimi empieza llamar a sus amigos. La pareja divierten sacando fotos, suben a los mejores juegos y deciden ir a la casa para decir a sus amigos sobre su relación.

 **En La Casa de Shirasoni**

"No... no puedo creerlo ¿es enserio?" -Carlitos no puede creer que sea verdad la relación de su hermana.

Lil es la más emocionada por esta noticia, ella sabia que iba a pasar algo pero nunca imagino esto. "Pero expliquen con detalles osea ¿qué paso ayer en la noche? tuvieron..."

Kimi se avergüenza al escucharlo. "¡Lil! no necesitas saber los detalles. Bueno, como sabrán yo y Matt nos conocemos mucho y también vamos a trabajar juntos y no quiero escuchar nada de que Matt es un asesino o etcétera... ¿de acuerdo?" -termina diciendo mirando especialmente a su hermano pelirrojo.

Todos se miran y luego sonríen.

"Esto es algo extraño y inesperado pero felicidades para ambos" -dice Prince.

"Si, felicidades muchachos. Viéndolo bien hoy es un gran día, con la desintegración de los SS y ahora esto" -dice Phil y empuja el hombro de Carlitos. "Vamos hombre ¿acaso no estas feliz por ser el cuñado del mejor peleador?". Carlitos aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ser el cuñado de Shirasoni no era algo agradable para él.

"Vamos Carlangas pon ánimos, esto es algo bueno. Hoy haremos una gran parrilla en mi casa para festejar este dia ¿que les parece?" -dice Tommy emocionado y todos asienten.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa. Shirasoni y Kimi se preguntan quien podia ser ya que Shirasoni nunca tuvo visitantes.

"Yo voy" -dice Dil saltando de la sofá y abre la puerta. Eran los dos hombres con trajes negros.

Dil queda un tiempo mudo al verlos. "Hola... ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?"

"¿Y tu quien eres? ¿acaso aquí no es la residencia de Matt Baek?" -pregunta uno de los hombres.

"¿Matt... Baek? ¿se refieren a Shirasoni?" -dice Dil y los hombres se sobresaltan al escuchar el nombre Shirasoni.

"¿Qué? Sí, ¿conoces al señor Shirasoni? ¿donde está?"

"Aquí estoy ¿quienes son?" -cuando Shirasoni ve a los hombres se sorprende. "Membal, Sankkal... ¿que están haciendo acá?"

Membal y Sankkal eran dos de los mas antiguos miembros del Puño del Tigre. Ellos fueron los que cuidaron y entrenaron a Shirasoni desde pequeño y son de los máximos confianzas de Shirasoni y de su padre.

Los dos saludan con una reverencia a su antiguo jefe y Shirasoni dice que entren en la casa. Los Rugrats saludan a los dos hombres y al mismo tiempo están muy intrigados por saber quienes son.

Shirasoni sienta y queda mirando a sus dos hombres. "¿Y que están haciendo aquí? ¿acaso ya termino la guerra entre mafias?"

Los dos se miran entre ellos y después de meditar comienzan a contar lo que está sucediendo en China. Shirasoni vivió peleando en su tierra natal y en Japón pero China era el ultimo país que quería pisar ya que ahí está concentrado los grandes mafias y tener una guerra ahí seria algo interminable.

Luego cuentan lo sucedido con su padre, quien falleció acribillado por los Yakuzas en una emboscada. Esto deja helado a todos los presentes incluyendo Shirasoni, quien cierra los ojos al escucharlo.

"Así que... eso fue lo que paso..." -dice Shirasoni mirando el suelo.

"Jefe... debe regresar y así vengaremos la muerte de su padre. Ademas con usted El Puño del Tigre será una organización invencible"

 **Continuara...**


	22. Capitulo 22 - La despedida

**Capitulo 22 - La despedida**

Es una decisión muy difícil para Shirasoni. Quedar junto a Kimi y sus amigos viviendo una vida tranquila o regresar como el jefe de El Puño del Tigre y pelear en China contra los Yakuzas. Obviamente el ultimo es algo personal ya que su padre fue asesinado.

"Jefe, debe vengar la muerte de su padre... de nuestro jefe" -dice Membal.

Shirasoni suspira y dice a sus hombres que necesita tiempo. Los hombres aceptan y le dice que el vuelo hacia China partirá en la madrugada. Ambos despiden de su jefe y salen de la casa. No quisieron seguir hablando ya que se dieron cuenta que la noticia de su padre lo habían afectado.

El ambiente de la casa es silencioso con Shirasoni sentado con los ojos cerrados, era como si estuviera meditando. Tommy y su pandilla comprenden la situación y se levantan para dejarlo solo. Todos salen menos Kimi, la única persona cercana a Shirasoni.

"Matt... lo siento por lo sucedido. Debe ser algo realmente muy duro perder a un padre" -dice Kimi agarrando la mano de su novio.

Shirasoni abre los ojos y deja escapar un leve sonrisa. "Esto es algo inesperado, muy inesperado" -dice suspirando.

Kimi queda mirando a Shirasoni. "Matt ¿qué piensas hacer?". Kimi también se encuentra en una situación difícil. Ella quiere que él se quede con ella pero tampoco quiere ser egoísta de obligarlo.

"Es curioso y al mismo tiempo divertido" -dice Shirasoni riendo, dejando a Kimi confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir?" -pregunta ella.

"Siempre fuimos interrumpidos cuando estábamos juntos, cuando estabas por confesarte... siempre pasaba algo. No quiero que pienses que nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos. Siempre lo supe, solo que yo no sabia como responder a eso. Y ahora que estamos juntos pasa esto, es como que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos ¿no lo ves así?" -dice sonriendo.

A Kimi le empiezan a lagrimear los ojos. "Matt..."

Shirasoni la abraza suavemente y la apoya en su pecho. "Yo quiero estar contigo, eres la persona que me hizo sentir algo nuevo y diferente"

Kimi sonríe con lagrimas en sus ojos al escuchar eso de Shirasoni, era la primera vez que él decía esas cosas.

"Ahora ve con Tommy y dile que organice la parrillada para esta noche. También que invite a todos los miembros de su pandilla. Yo iré más tarde ¿está bien?" -dice Shirasoni con total tranquilidad.

Kimi limpia sus lagrimas y asiente. "Está bien, te dejare solo un momento eso es lo que necesitas ahora. Entonces nos veremos más tarde" -dice ella y le da un beso largo.

Kimi se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta para salir. Antes de salir se voltea hacia Shirasoni. "Gracias Matt y te amo"

"Yo también" -contesta el chico y Kimi sale de la casa.

Ya solo Shirasoni queda meditando. Después se levanta para sacar todos los documentos, una hoja y un bolígrafo. Sube hacia su cuarto y empieza a escribir una carta.

 **En la casa de los Pickles (20:30)**

Como lo había planeado Tommy su casa era una fiesta con muchos invitados. Phil y Dil estaba en la parrilla, Trevor era el que controlaba a los invitados, Chuckie preparaba los juegos y Tommy estaba charlando con Prince. Shirasoni todavía no había llegado. En la cocina las chicas Kimi, Lil y Mary preparaban las ensaladas mientras hablaban sobre la nueva relación entre Kimi y Shirasoni. La noticia sobre el padre de Shirasoni solo lo sabían los que estaban en la casa de él.

"Aunque no quiero pensarlo así, él estaba actuando extraño ¿será que se estaba despidiendo?... auch" -Kimi estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se había cortado el dedo con el cuchillo.

"Kimi ¿estás bien? te cortaste" -dice Mary y va a buscar curitas.

Lil aprovecha el momento. "¿Y qué va hacer Matt? ¿se va a quedar?"

"Eso.. eso creo. Solo que actuó algo raro, eso es todo" -dice Kimi mientras limpiaba su herida.

"¿Raro? ¿en qué sentido?" -pregunta Lil.

"No es nada grave Lil" -contesta Kimi.

Un chico entra en la cocina. "Kimi, acaba de llegar Shirasoni"

"¿Enserio?" -pregunta Kimi emocionada.

"Sí, está en el jardín saludando a los demás"

Kimi sale de la cocina para ver a su novio y ahí estaba, saludando y sonriendo. Parecía todo normal pero ¿era normal actuar así de tranquilo a pesar de que su padre fuese asesinado? no importa que tan frió y sin sentimiento sea alguien, una perdida de un ser querido siempre es doloroso. Eso es lo pensaba Kimi y ver así a Shirasoni le producía algo incomodo en su corazón.

"Matt llegaste" -dice Kimi mientras se abalanza contra el chico.

Kimi lo besa y todos los presentes aplauden y silban por la nueva pareja. "¡Felicidades!" -gritan.

"Todo el mundo, tengo un anuncio que hacer" -grita Tommy subiendo en la mesa. Todos se callan y prestan atención a su líder.

"Como sabrán Kimi y yo nos conocemos desde que eramos unos bebes. Siempre quise lo mejor para ella y ahora que está con el hombre que tanto lo amaba me pone muy contento, espero que sean una pareja feliz y eterno. Shirasoni también es alguien especial, aunque nos conocemos recientemente él fue quien nos estuvo salvando en los últimos años, debemos estar agradecidos por tenerlo de nuestro lado. Muchachos, ¡brindemos por ellos!". Todos aplauden y brindan por Kimi y Shirasoni.

"Gracias Tommy" -dice Shirasoni apoyando su mano en los hombros de Tommy.

La fiesta continua con todos bailando, comiendo, jugando a la lucha, todos están distraídos. Kimi estaba dentro de la casa hablando con las chicas. En medio de la muchedumbre Shirasoni observa su alrededor y al darse cuenta que todos estaban distraídos saca su llave de su casa y lo pone en la mesa. Mira por ultima vez el lugar y desaparece entre la muchedumbre.

Después de unos minutos Tommy quiere tener una charla con Shirasoni acerca de Los Tokugawas. Lo busca por todos lados pero no consigue encontrarlo. "Será que..."

 **En la ciudad**

Shirasoni caminaba cantando por la ciudad.

" ** _Adiós mi soledad_**

 ** _Quiero saltar entre_**

 ** _la ternura suave de tu corazón_**

 ** _Por eso es que te quiero cerca de mí ahora_**

 _ **Sostenme, antes que nuestros sueños desaparezcan...**_ Ahora todo ha terminado, mi estancia aquí ya ha terminado" -dice Shirasoni mientras miraba una foto de él y Kimi juntos.

Shirasoni suspira. "Parece que volveré ser un gángster, eso es mi destino. Un gángster debe vivir como un gángster"

Shirasoni hecha un vistazo a la ciudad, en especial a los ciudadanos corrientes trabajando en sus negocios algo que iba a hacer junto con Kimi.

"Sin dudas ese estilo de vida no es para mi, se ve muy aburrido. Aquí no es un lugar para vivir" -Shirasoni guarda la foto y sigue su camino cantando hasta que es detenido por unos gritos desde lejos.

"¡Shirasoni! ¡Shirasoni!". Era Tommy quien se dirigía corriendo hacia Shirasoni.

Shirasoni se detiene sonriendo hasta que Tommy llega hacia él.

T -"Shirasoni ¿como pudiste irte sin avisarnos?"

S -"¿Para qué saliste en vez de estar en la fiesta?"

T -"Regresemos, un día como hoy hay que festejar todos juntos"

S -"Tommy, tu me conoces como soy. A mi no me gustan esas cosas. Despedir sin que nadie sepa para no lastimar es algo bueno ¿no crees así?"

T -"Pero Shirasoni..."

S -"Ahora vete"

T -"Shirasoni..."

S -"Vete"

T -"Entonces ¿decidiste regresar? Pero puede ser peligroso"

S -"¿Alguna vez viste que yo me preocupo por mi vida? sólo dejo que el destino se encargue de mi"

T -"En vez en cuando mándanos una señal para saber que estas bien"

Shirasoni asiente y Tommy da un abrazo sabiendo que capaz no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

S -"Tommy, se fuerte. Así podrás pelear contra los malos y abrir tu camino en este mundo ¿no crees así?"

T -"Sí Shirasoni, lo tendré en cuenta"

S -"Y por favor cuida bien a Kimi. Debe sufrir mucho por dejarla de esta manera. Me siento terrible y avergonzado por dejarla así, quiero que ella sepa que la amo de verdad"

T -"No te preocupes, yo le diré. Ella también debe entender tu situación"

S -"Gracias. Conocerlos fue lo mejor que me había pasado. Cuando yo no este más aquí ustedes tendrán que proteger este lugar y yo confió plenamente en ti. Tienes un gran talento y un gran dote de liderazgo, eso es lo que me gusta de ti... de eso te envidio. Nunca cambies eso ¿de acuerdo?"

T -"Sí Shirasoni"

S -"Bien, ahora ve"

Shirasoni apoya su mano en los hombros de Tommy y comienza a caminar hacia fuera de la ciudad. Tommy queda observando como el hombre que le encendió el chispa de convertirse en un gran gangster desparece de su vista. Tommy termino siendo como el único que vio la partida de Shirasoni.

Shirasoni, un peleador que hizo arrodillar a los mejores y admitido por ellos como el mejor puño que pueda existir. Su mejor arma era algo poco convencional: cabezazo. No eran un simple cabezazo, sus oponentes lo llamaban "cabezazo misil". Shirasoni, desde el suelo, podía impulsarse con una gran potencia hacia sus oponentes y dar un certero cabezazo. Generalmente destrozaba los rostros, en especial la nariz y si el golpe era en la mandíbula podía sacar varios dientes.

Shirasoni realmente disfrutaba peleando, siempre confiando en sus habilidades. Pensaba la pelea como un deporte. También fue alguien que preocupaba mucho por su físico. Siempre intentaba mantener su peso y la flexibilidad ideal para realizar a la perfección los movimientos acrobáticos que hacia durante las peleas. Y cuando estaba enfermo evitaba las confrontaciones o simplemente terminaba rápidamente por miedo de que su cuerpo fallara o no respondiera como él quería.

Lo que él más odiaba era vestirse de traje, porque lo consideraba incomodo a la hora de pelear, y que alguien se interponga en su pelea. En pocas palabras es alguien nacido para pelear. Evitaba pelear con aquellos que parecían frágiles pero si estos atacaban no tenia otra opción que golpearlos.

Como todo peleador tenia su propio lema y siempre lo pensaba antes de pelear. Su lema era "El que quiere vivir morirá, el que quiere morir vivirá"... con esa lema Shirasoni entraba en las peleas sin importar que tipos de oponentes eran. No le importaba si estaban armados o si eran demasiados, solo entraba y daba con todo.

Con 185 cm de altura y con 75 kg era alguien de aspecto intimidante a la hora de pelear. Sus ojos eran como los de un tigre acechando a su presa que dejaba paralitico a sus oponentes.

 **Continuara...**


	23. Capitulo 23 - Los nuevos defensores

**Capitulo 23 - Los nuevos defensores**

"¡¿Qué?! ¿se fue?. Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Tommy?" -pregunta Kimi shockeada al enterarse de que Shirasoni había ido.

"Si Kimi, se fue. Me dijo que se fue así porque no quería lastimarte" -dice Tommy intentando calmarla. Los que escuchan también están sorprendido por la repentina noticia. "Kimi, tu también debes comprender su situación y más sabiendo como es él. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo"

"No...no... eso no es verdad" -Kimi niega con la cabeza. "Él me dijo... me dijo que quería estar conmigo, me dijo que me amaba... no...". Kimi empieza a llorar y su hermano trata de consolarla abrazándola.

Tommy saca de su bolsillo la llave que dejó Shirasoni antes de desaparecer. "Toma, esto es lo que dejó. Creo que es para ti". Kimi agarra la llave. No había duda, era su llave. Se limpia las lagrimas y va corriendo del lugar. Nadie la detiene, ni Carlitos, solamente la dejan salir de la casa.

Kimi se dirige corriendo hacia la casa de Shirasoni con las lágrimas derramando de sus ojos. Llega a la casa y entra. La casa estaba ordenado con todas las cosas en su lugar. Ella revisa toda la planta baja en busca de algo y al no encontrar nada sube hacia el cuarto. Cuando entra ella encuentra un sobre en la mesa, en el estaba escrito "Para Kimi".

Kimi se acerca lentamente hacia el sobre, lo abre y empieza a leer. Por cada párrafo que lee empieza a lagrimear, era algo que más temía, era una carta de despedida. En la carta explicaba la razón de la despedida, que la casa y el restaurante estaba en nombre de Kimi y cuanto la amaba diciendo que ella seria la primera y la ultima mujer de su vida.

Kimi, con sus ojos llorosos, dobla la carta y lo guarda en su abrigo como el ultimo recuerdo que tendrá de su novio. Se arrincona tapando su cara con sus manos y comienza a llorar pensando los momentos que ha pasado con Shirasoni. En especial su primer encuentro con él... fue cuando él la salvo cuando ella estaba a punto de ser violada por dos pandilleros.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _"¿Yo? Soy Matt, pero todos me conocen como Shirasoni"_

 **Dos semanas después**

"Wow este lugar es fantástico Kimi" -dice Tommy y su pandilla al ver el restaurante. El lugar es inmenso que está dividido entre el sector de la comida oriental con lo occidental. También tiene sectores privados, dos Sushi bar, cinco sectores de tragos y un gran escenario para cantar ubicado en un lugar para que todos lo puedan ver.

"El restaurante estará abierta dentro de una semana pero hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar Tommy" -dice Kimi y ella los llevan hacia el ultimo piso.

"Hacer este lugar fue una idea de Matt, será tu oficina Tommy". Kimi abre la puerta de la oficina y entra junto con Los Rugrats. La oficina es luminoso y muy amplio. A la derecha hay una mesa larga con sillas de madera para los integrantes. En el centro hay una mesa con sofás individuales para el líder y sus hombres de confianza. Y en la izquierda dos mesas con ordenadores y una mesa especial para el líder decorado con una hermosa katana. También hay una mesa de billar, dos maquinas de pinball y un mini bar.

Los Rugrats se asombran al ver la oficina.

"Esto es increíble, pero... ¿como que esto va a ser mi oficina?" -pregunta Tommy.

"Matt quería que tuvieras tu propia oficina... como él lo tuvo. Yo no sé nada como viven los gangster pero tu debes saber" -responde Kimi y le entrega la llave de la oficina a Tommy. "Hay una puerta detrás del restaurante, usando esa puerta podrán entrar aquí sin la necesidad de entrar por la puerta principal y que todos los clientes los vean"

Todos los miembros se dispersan para ver el inmenso restaurante y en la oficina solo quedan Kimi y Tommy.

"Kimi... pon ánimos. Te veo un gran futuro con este increíble restaurante ¿no crees así?" . Tommy intenta animar a su amiga que está desanimada desde que Shirasoni la dejó y desapareció.

"Tommy yo... yo no puedo hacer esto"

"¿Qué? ¿que quieres decir con eso?"

"Estando aquí no creo que pueda superar mi dolor, no lo podre olvidarlo. Tu sabes cual era el propósito de este restaurante y ahora sin él... nada tiene sentido. Tal vez lo dejaré a mis padres, mi madre puede encargarse de este lugar y mi padre puede estar en Java Lava o viceversa"

"Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?"

"No sé. Sé que no puedo vivir sin hacer nada, estoy pensando en ser una periodista o escritora. Una periodista en un tiempo como este ¿no será divertido?" -dice Kimi sonriendo mientras toca la katana sobre la mesa. "Tommy, cuida bien de este katana"

 **En el Dojo _Kiru Kyatsu Niku_**

El líder Haishi se sorprende al enterarse de que Shirasoni ha desaparecido. "Minoru, ¿estás realmente seguro de eso? ¿no será una equivocación?"

"No, estoy complemente seguro. Desde hace dos semanas no hubo ni un rastro de Shirasoni y precisamente hoy pude escuchar de las bocas de Los Rugrats que Shirasoni se había ido" -contesta Minoru.

"Ya veo, esa era la razón de que todo estaba tan tranquilo. Bien, esto es algo inesperado pero es algo muy positivo para nosotros. Sin Jeff MCtrenton y Shirasoni las cosas serán mas fáciles. Bien, escúchenme todos"

"¡Hai!"

"El juego infantil ha terminado, ahora quiero que todos los universitarios destruyan la universidad y que muestren quienes somos ¿entendido?" -dice Haishi serio.

"¡Hai!"

"El momento de tomar esta ciudad ha comenzado"

 **Esa misma noche**

Varios pandilleros japoneses armados con palos y bates se detienen en la entrada de la universidad al topar con Los Rugrats defendiendo la puerta. Los estaban esperando gracias a un informante que le avisaron que los Tokugawas se dirigían hacia la universidad.

"Vaya ¿a quienes tenemos aquí? Si son los famosos Rugrats" -dice Satto, un miembro de los Tokugawas y es el que esta al mando de la banda.

"Así es, pero ¿que están haciendo a esta hora? Viéndolos parece que van a hacer desastres" -dice Prince.

"Lo sabes muy bien. Ustedes estuvieron portando muy mal y por eso le vamos a dar una lección chiquillos. Y bien ¿quien es el líder?"

"Él no se encuentra en este momento. Yo seré el que este en mando" -dice Prince y saca sus guantes. "Entonces bien ¿como hacemos? ¿empezamos entre todos o nos saludamos de a uno?"

"Saludarnos no estaría mal. Yo seré el primero ¿y ustedes?" -pregunta Satto.

Prince quiere ser el primero pero es interrumpido por Lil. "Yo seré la primera" -dice ella.

"Oh, una chica bonita. Pero no te creas que por ser mujer tendré piedad, hoy sera tu fin ¿me entiendes?"

"Más vale que sea así, porque en caso contrario, te partiré el cráneo ¿te quedo claro?" -dice Lil mientras pone sus guantes.

"Oh eres una chica agresiva. Hoy me divertiré contigo... ¡ven!". Satto entra al medio y se prepara para pelear.

"No hace falta decírmelo". Lil también entra al medio y se prepara para la lucha.

Satto pone en una guardia abierta de Judo con sus manos preparados para agarrar a su contrincante mientras que Lil empieza a gingar lentamente.

"¡Ahhh!". Ambos gritan y comienzan a pelear. Satto intenta agarrarla pero le es difícil con los rápidos movimientos de Lil y es golpeado por las patadas de Capoeira. Lil gira su cuerpo para realizar una patada giratoria pero Satto la agarra de la cintura y lo lanza hacia atrás. Lil logra aterrizar en pie y le da una patada frontal en la espalda de Satto haciéndolo retroceder hacia delante.

Satto la mira con asombro. "Vaya, eres una chica increíble. Nunca vi a una chica como tu"

"Te lo dije, no me subestimes por ser una chica y ahora prepararte porque te partiré tu cráneo"

Lil ataca con frenesí mientras que Satto solo intenta defenderse de las patadas que salen por doquier. Satto se abalanza contra la chica y la sujeta de la cintura para lanzarla y Lil trata de zafarse golpeándolo con el codo. Satto con su ultimo aliento la levanta y empieza a girarla pero se le acaban las fuerzas. Lil sabiendo que su oponente estaba exhausto lo agarra de la cabeza y empieza a dar rodillazos en el torso, da cinco rodillazos , una patada frontal que lo hace retroceder hacia atrás y avanza hacia su oponente con dos meia lua de compasso, la segunda patada da directo hacia la cabeza de Satto. Se escucha como la patada quiebra la mandíbula del japonés y este cae noqueado.

Lil sonríe al a su rival noqueado. "Bien, ¿quién será el siguiente en terminar con la cabeza partida?

"Yo" -entra un chico. "Eres fuerte Lil Deville ¿me conoces verdad? soy Yoshiro Waru"

"¿Yoshiro?... ah, tu eras el amigo de Kimi. Pero dejemos los saludos para otro momento, ahora ven"

Yoshiro empieza a atacar con patadas altas pero Lil los esquiva y da una patada baja haciendo caer al chico. Lil eleva sus piernas con un brazo apoyado en el suelo y deja caer un rodillazo directo hacia la cara de Yoshiro. La nariz de Yoshiro empieza a sangrar y sus labios están destrozados. Lil eleva sus piernas nuevamente para noquearlo pero otro japonés se interpone en la pelea empujándola.

El japonés, Maruka, levanta a la chica y empieza a golpearla con una combinación de puños y con una patada la manda hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de Lil cae en los pies de Carlos. "Tu maldito, ahora entrare yo" -dice Carlos y corre hacia su oponente.

"Bien, que vengan cualquiera que estoy dispuesto" -dice Maruka.

Carlos lanza un puñetazo pero Maruka lo agarra y enreda con sus piernas tratando de quebrar el brazo. Carlos cae al suelo y lucha por zafarse de la llave del japonés. Desesperado, Carlos agarra algo de tierra del suelo con la otra mano y arroja hacia la cara de Maruka. Maruka lo suelta y le da una patada para alejarlo y comienza a frotar sus ojos. Carlos aprovecha el momento dando una patada circular en las costillas y una en la quijada. Maruka cae al suelo pero se pone de pie rápidamente aun con los ojos rojos y medio atontado por la patada.

Prince se pone al medio. "Bien, ya es suficiente de juego ¡ataquen, acabemos con ellos!" -grita Prince y todos Los Rugrats corren hacia Los Tokugawas.

"¡Vamos, mátenlos!" -grita Maruka y Los Tokugawas también corren hacia su oponente.

Con gritos de guerra los dos grandes pandillas están a punto de chocarse entre ellos y mostrar quien es el más fuerte. Los Rugrats con las manos vacías y Los Tokugawas armados con palos y bates.

 **Continuara...**


	24. Capitulo 24 - Un sangriento mensaje

**Capitulo 24 - Un sangriento mensaje**

 **En el parque Vallester**

Tommy, quien estaba junto con Mary observando las estrellas, recibe una llamada de Trevor. Tommy no había sido notificado por su pandilla que Los Tokugawas iban tras la universidad.

-Hola Trevor ¿qué onda?... y ¿qué es ese ruido que se escucha en el fondo?

-Tommy, ha estallado una pelea con Los Tokugawas...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿en donde? ¿ahora mismo están peleando?

-Sí, estamos en la entrada de la universidad. Primero empezamos 1 v.s 1 pero ahora parece un campo de batalla.

-¿Porqué no me avisaron? iré ya para allá...

-Nosotros también fuimos informados en el ultimo momento y fue una petición de Prince, Dil y Phil de no avisarte. Ah, no hace falta que vengas porque nosotros estamos ganando...

-Tonterías, eso nadie sabe. Chau, ahora voy para allá.

Tommy corta la llamada. "Maldita sea"

 **En la universidad**

La entrada se ha vuelto en un campo de batalla con los japoneses apaleando a Los Rugrats y estos machacando a golpes a los japoneses. Muchos de ambos bandos están en el suelo agonizando producto de los golpes. En medio de este caos los que sobresalen como puños son Los Rugrats, especialmente Phil, Dil, Carlos, Lil y Prince. Como lo dijo Tommy cuando él quiso crear una pandilla de puños, ellos tenían talento para la pelea. Gracias a ellos y de los demás integrantes, Los Rugrats van ganando la pelea arrasando a los japoneses.

"Esto se ha vuelto muy difícil Maruka, debemos abandonar esta pelea" -dice un integrante de Los Tokugawas al ver que ellos están siendo derrotados.

"No, no podemos rendirnos ante estos novatos... no puedo creer que estemos siendo derrotados" -dice Maruka quien seguía atontado por el golpe recibido por parte de Carlos.

En ese momento se escuchan sirenas de policía acercando en el lugar.

"¿Qué? ¿qué es eso? maldita sea, son policías" -dice Prince.

"Mierda, ellos nunca aparecen y cuando nosotros estamos ganando la pelea se interponen ¡mierda!" -dice indignado Phil.

Los policías bajan de sus patrullas y al ver que la pelea seguía un oficial saca el altavoz. "Somos la policía, ya dejen de boludear y regresen a sus casas. Si no se van los vamos a arrestar a todos"

Prince decide ignorar a la policía. "Que se jodan los policías. Ellos no van a arrestarnos, solo están para separarnos y luego se irán. Así que vamos a seguir con la pelea"

Cuando Los Rugrats se preparan para pelear Los Tokugawas se retiran corriendo del lugar.

"¿Pero que están haciendo? ¿acaso están huyendo?" -se pregunta Dil confundido.

"Prince, parece que nosotros también debemos irnos antes de que la policía haga algo. Esta pelea ganamos nosotros" -dice Carlos.

"Está bien, vámonos... ¡mierda! estábamos dando una paliza a esos malditos". Los Rugrats también huyen del lugar corriendo y los policías suben a sus patrullas y desaparecen.

Cuando Tommy se dirigía hacia la universidad recibe otra vez una llamada, está vez de Prince.

"¿Qué? ¿ustedes ganaron?... así que vino la policía... ¿ah si? ¿se escaparon? ja ja, bien hecho...¿están en Java Lava? bien bien ahora voy para allá" -Tommy cuelga el celular y empieza a reír de felicidad.

"¿Entonces ellos ganaron?" -pregunta Mary al ver a Tommy feliz.

Tommy la mira con una sonrisa de felicidad. "Sí así es, ellos ganaron... Los Rugrats ganaron la pelea"

 **En el reunión de Los Tokugawas**

Haishi recibe la vergonzosa noticia de que su pandilla fue brutalmente golpeado y que ademas escaparon por la presencia policial.

"Maruka ¿pero que estás diciendo? ¿estás diciendo que fueron derrotados por ellos, Los Rugrats? encima tuviste que escapar ¿eh?" -dice Shouta claramente decepcionado.

Maruka traga saliva. "Sí, es que esos locos querían seguir peleando aun cuando la policía dio una orden...". Maruka es interrumpido por Shouta.

"¡Incompetente! la policía no hará nada contra nosotros, solo están ahí para quedarse bien"

Minoru se mete en la conversación. "Parece que hemos subestimado a Los Rugrats, después de todo no eran unos novatos. En poco tiempo han logrado muchas cosas y ahora que no tenemos el apoyo de Jeff MCtrenton la cosa es más complicada". Minoru mira a Haishi. "Yo pienso que debemos usar a nuestros verdaderos hombres en vez de universitarios para dar una lección"

Haishi abre sus ojos y mira a su hombre de confianza gustado por la idea. "Eso no estaría mal... pero no ahora. Dejemos que disfrute un poco de su victoria"

 **En Java Lava**

Los Rugrats festejan la victoria con Tommy sentado en el medio. Tommy felicita a su pandilla por el esfuerzo y la valentía.

"Lo que quiero saber es ¿porqué no me avisaron?" -pregunta el líder Tommy.

"Bueno, no queríamos arruinar tu cita con Mary" -dice Phil mirando a Mary.

"Ademas en esta pelea no se encontraba su líder y no nosotros tampoco, creo que fue una pelea justa" -dice Prince y todos asiente.

Prince cambia su expresión. "Pero debemos tener más cuidado desde ahora ya que no sabemos cual será su próximo movimiento. Como sabrán Los Tokugawas cuando pierden regresan con más hombres para vengar la derrota. Hoy fue fácil pero mañana puede ser que no"

Tommy asiente. "Prince tiene razón, debemos estar más unidos y más informados. Trevor, Brandon y Cash ustedes vigilen sus movimientos muy de cerca y si saben algo avísenme inmediatamente"

"Sí Tommy, lo que tu digas. Puedes confiar en nosotros, somos buenos en eso"

Dil ríe. "Ya dimos cuenta en eso, mientras que todos estaban peleando tu solo estabas observando y llamando a Tommy"

"Es el espía y vigilante del grupo" -dice Phil y todos empiezan a reír.

"Bien chicos, hoy es muy tarde para festejar ¿que les parece si mañana lo festejamos en el bar Hout? y en vez de malteadas y café vamos a beber cerveza" -dice Tommy.

"¡Sí!" -gritan la pandilla.

 **Al día siguiente**

Haishi convoca una reunión con todos los Yakuzas de la ciudad. Su plan es tomar la ciudad, un plan difícil ya que cada barrio tiene un líder y no están dispuestos a ser dominados. Mientras tanto Trevor y dos más observaban los movimientos de los japoneses. Los Tokugawas no quedarían afuera, ellos también vigilaban los movimientos de Los Rugrats.

Los Tokugawas observan que hay un gran movimiento en la zona del bar Hout, como si en ese lugar habrá una fiesta o una reunión. Los japoneses deciden quedar observando el lugar hasta estar seguros de que ahí se reunirán Los Rugrats.

 **A las 21:00**

Tommy y todo su pandilla están reunidos en el bar Hout divirtiendo y bebiendo cerveza como un festejo de la victoria del día anterior. Kimi también estaba en el lugar, aunque aun seguía algo decaída.

Mientras que Haishi aun seguía en la reunión, en el Dojo _Kiru Kyatzu Niku_ Shouta recibe la noticia de que Los Rugrats están realmente distraídos en el bar bebiendo cerveza.

"¿Estas seguro de eso? así que esos atrevidos están bebiendo en una situación como esta y ademas se encuentra el líder" -dice Shouta.

"Sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ya llevan hay un buen tiempo, deben estar todos borrachos ¿no cree que debemos atacarlo?" -pregunta el informante.

Shouta sonríe. "Por supuesto, malditos locos ¿creen que lo dejaremos tranquilos después lo del ayer? y encima ¿se atreven festejar la victoria en un bar bebiendo cerveza? Están cavando sus propios tumbas. Bien, vamos hacia el bar Hout. Será un ataque relámpago y recuerden que hoy habrá sangre ¿les quedo claro?"

"¡Hai!"

"Vamos a mostrar a esos chiquillos quienes somos en realidad ¡vamos!". Shouta y sus decenas de hombres, algunos armados con katanas, se dirigen hacia Los Rugrats con la intención de vengar la derrota del día anterior y dejar un claro mensaje.

Los Rugrats, sin darse cuenta del peligro, siguen con la diversión cantando y bebiendo. Muchos ya están borrachos incluso Tommy estaba pasado de alcohol.

En ese momento llega Trevor quien estuvo vigilando a los japoneses durante todo el día.

"Prince ya regrese, wow parece que la mayoría están borrachos"

"Bien Trevor ¿como esta la calle ¿hay rastro de Los Tokugawas?"

"Nada, parece que todos están en la reunión de Haishi" -contesta Trevor y Prince asiente pero se le nota la preocupación en su rostro.

Los japoneses poco a poco se acercan hacia el bar, caminan armados con sables con total libertad. Sus pasos aterrorizan a los transeúntes y estos abren paso para que los pandilleros sigan su camino sin ser molestados.

Prince, preocupado, se levanta de su asiento. "Bien muchachos, parece que ya bebieron lo suficiente. Creo que es hora de irnos"

Tommy bebe un gran trago de cerveza. "No, todavía es temprano aun nos falta divertir"

"Pero Tommy... ellos pueden"

"Sí lo que te preocupa son los Tokugawas no hay nada de que preocuparnos, ellos no sabrán de que estamos aquí" -dice Tommy intentando calmar a su amigo.

"Nuestro líder tiene razón... Prince relájate, disfruta de esta fiesta" -dice un borracho Phil ofreciendo un vaso de cerveza a Prince.

Los japoneses ya están por llegar hacia la puerta del bar.

"Voy a cantar una canción dedicado a una chica que me gustaba mucho... se llamaba... Nicole" -dice Phil y Carlitos lo mira sorprendido pero lo único que puede hacer es reírse por lo borracho que estaba.

Phil agarra una botella vacía de cerveza y empieza a cantar, su cuerpo tambaleaba por la embriaguez haciendo reír a los presentes. Mientras cantaba se escucha un fuerte ruido en la entrada y dos mozos salen despedido del lugar.

"¡Pero que demonios! ¡¿qué ocurre?!" -grita Phil asustado.

Aparecen Shouta y sus hombres. Dos jóvenes corren hacia ellos para golpearlos pero son derrotados fácilmente por Shouta.

"¡Ataquen!" -ordena Shouta a sus hombres sin remediar palabras con Los Rugrats, es un ataque rápido y sorpresivo.

Decenas de hombres se abalanzan contra Tommy y su pandilla, quienes ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de levantarse.

Prince, quien era el único que estaba sobrio, hace frente a los japoneses para defender a Tommy y dar tiempo de reaccionar a la pandilla.

Tommy sube hacia la mesa y salta hacia los japoneses con una patada y entra en la pelea. Phil logra lanzar a dos oponentes pero es apaleado por varios sujetos en la espalda.

"¡Phil!". Dil se dirige a ayudarlo pero es derribado por una patada en el pecho y también es apaleado por varios hombres.

Mientras que las chicas son apartadas por los japoneses para que no estorben la pelea. Son golpeadas en las piernas para que se queden arrodilladas.

Carlos es derribado y pisoteado por los japoneses hasta perder la conciencia.

Shouta y sus espadachines miran la pelea sonrientes. "¡Él debe ser el líder, apaleen hasta que no pueda levantar! -ordena Shouta señalando a Tommy.

Tommy quien mantenía peleando con cuatros hombres es rodeado por más hombres y empieza a ser golpeado por todos lados. Pronto cae arrodillado y es apaleado sin piedad.

Prince corre a socorrerlo hasta que es noqueado por un palazo en la cabeza. Tommy observa mientras es apaleado como sus amigos están siendo brutalmente golpeados aun estando noqueados. Él intenta ponerse de pie pero le es imposible y un par de golpes en su cabeza lo dejan atontado.

Mary intenta de forma desesperada socorrerlo pero es impedida por los japoneses y cae arrodillada por un golpe de palo en las piernas.

Después de un tiempo apaleando y con todos Los Rugrats derrotados, Shouta da la orden de parar la pelea.

Shouta camina lentamente hacia Tommy, quien aun estaba consciente.

"Tienes muchas agallas chiquito ¿de verdad creías que ibas a ser perdonado por nosotros? Tu aun no sabes quienes somos, pensaste que eramos una pandilla más de la universidad ¿verdad? pues no. Y para demostrarlo... a ver... traigan a ese sujeto de ahí". Shouta señala a un casi muerto Trevor. Trevor tenia la cabeza abierta por los golpes y escupía sangre cuando intentaba hablar.

Shouta también hace una seña a los espadachines y estos se dirigen hacia Trevor. Tommy queda confundido al ver a tres hombres con katana en sus cinturas dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

"Pero ¿qué... qué están haciendo? ¿qué van a hacer?" -pregunta con una débil voz.

Su duda desaparece cuando dos de los espadachines desenvainan sus katanas mientras que el del medio se pone en posición de desenvainar. Shouta mantenía en pie a Trevor sujetándolo desde atrás.

"¡No! ¡¿pero que diablos están haciendo?!" -grita Tommy desesperado. Intenta levantarse para ayudarlo pero un golpe fuerte en su pierna derecha hace gritar de dolor y retuerce en el suelo. Un japonés levanta su cabeza agarrándolo de los pelos para que vea el espectáculo.

"Esto es un mensaje, un mensaje para que sepan quienes somos" -dice Shouta y hace una seña a los espadachines.

Trevor empieza a temblar y a tartamudear. "¿Qué me van a hacerme? no..."

Antes de terminar la frase el espadachín del medio avanza su pie derecho y desenvaina su espada hacia el torso de trevor, abriendo el vientre. Rápidamente el segundo espadachín le corta la garganta y el ultimo da un preciso estocada en el corazón.

Trevor muere sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Su cuerpo cae, la chorreada de sangre tiñe el piso de rojo y todos los presentes gritan del horror.

"¡Oh dios mio! Trevor ¡No!" -grita Tommy deseando que todo fuese una maldita pesadilla.

 **Continuara...**


	25. Capitulo 25 - El fin de un periodo

**Capitulo 25 - El fin de un periodo**

 **Funeral**

Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Carlitos, Kimi, Prince y todos los miembros de Los Rugrats dan la ultima despedida a Trevor. Han pasado dos días del aquel fatídico noche que quedara grabado para siempre en la mente de Tommy. La noche en que los hombres liderados por Shouta interrumpieron, atacaron y mataron a Trevor como una advertencia. Hay fue cuando Tommy vio la realidad del mundo que había elegido. Se dio cuenta que él no era nada, los japoneses podían haber matado a él y a todos sus amigos tranquilamente. Se sentía culpable, débil e irresponsable como líder.

Los familiares de Trevor culpan a Tommy y su pandilla, por esa razón ellos están viendo el entierro desde lejos de los familiares. Los padres de Los Rugrats no asistieron el funeral por el rechazo de los familiares del fallecido.

Después del entierro Tommy decide abandonar el lugar sin antes de decir algo a su pandilla. "Esto se acabo"

Tommy encamina hacia su casa cojeando por los golpes recibidos en las piernas. Pronto sienta una ira dentro suyo, aprieta sus puños fuertemente y empieza a lagrimear. "Si tan solo hubiese sido fuerte, este desgracia... lo podía haber evitado. Aun no estaba preparado para esto... no, nunca lo estaba. No puedo vivir con esto, no puedo vivir aquí siendo el principal responsable de todo esto. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿a donde puedo ir...?"

Se detiene al ver varios bloques de cementos de gran grosor amontonados, aprieta fuertemente sus puños y da un fuerte golpe con la intención de romperlos. Sin embargo sus puños no son tan duros y tras el impacto sus nudillos terminan destrozados, pero a pesar del dolor insoportable se le viene una idea en su cabeza. "Esto es lo que me falta, esto es lo que haré"

 **Más tarde**

Dil regresa a su casa después de pasar un largo tiempo en el parque solo, pensando acerca de lo ocurrido hace dos días. Después de tomar un vaso de agua sube hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor y se sorprende cuando ve a Tommy haciendo una especie de maleta.

"Tommy ¿qué estas haciendo?"

"Me voy a entrenar Dil" - contesta secamente Tommy mientras mete tres libros en su gran bolso de gimnasio con un logo de guantes de boxeo.

"¿Con libros? ¿qué vas a hacer con "El libro de los cinco anillos"? ¿acaso vas a entrenar en las montanas y vivir como un ermitaño o algo así?"

Tommy suspira y mira a su hermano fijamente. "Sí Dil, adivinaste. Me voy de aquí, escribí una carta para mamá y papá solo hazme el favor de mostrarles cuando estén acá"

Dil queda incrédulo por un momento. "¿Pero qué demonios Tommy? Mira, todos estamos muy mal por lo que acaba de pasar y tu estas ahí haciéndote el Mas Oyama, esto es una estupidez más grande que he..."

"¡Esto es por mi bien y por el bien de todos!" - interrumpe Tommy. "Yo elijo mi camino, no tu. Ademas... en algún día volveré, esto no es para siempre Dil. Regresare cuando todo mi mente y cuerpo este listo y de ahí nos podemos ir a vivir a un lugar mucho mejor que acá". Tommy cierra su bolso y se dispone a salir de su cuarto. Cuando esta por salir apoya su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor. "Nos veremos"

Cuando sale de su casa se topa con sus amigos y con Mary. Tommy le dice a sus amigos que se ira por un largo tiempo, eso los deja confundidos. "Pero Tommy...". Es lo único que pueden decir. Tommy solamente les sonríe y se dispone a marchar hacia la estación de tren.

En ese momento Mary se voltea hacia Tommy. "Aunque esto no es lo que yo quiero que hagas... te deseo buena suerte y cuídate mucho. Y prométeme que vas a volver ¿si?"

"Lo prometo, regresare por ti. Lo siento por hacer esto pero realmente siento que debo hacerlo, por el bien de todos"

"Te entiendo" - dice Mary y le da un leve abrazo. Tommy también la abraza por unos instantes. "Entonces... me voy". Tommy suelta a Mary y se macha. Los demás solo quedan mirando, sera porque saben como se siente su amigo.

Así, Tommy pasaría mas de dos años fuera de la ciudad entrenando para volverse mas fuerte y seguro de si mismo. Con la partida de Tommy se termina el período universitario y comienza el período de florecimiento, en donde los gangster se expanden por toda la ciudad y luchan contra La Yakuza japonesa.

 **Datos: Combates del período universitario**

 **Shirasoni vs Lee Junjin -** Shirasoni

 **Amenaza Negra vs Lee Junjin** **-** Interrumpido

 **Amenaza Negra vs Lee Junjin/Shirasoni** **-** Shirasoni/Lee Junjin

 **Shirasoni vs Tommy** **-** Shirasoni

 **Shirasoni vs Triangulo de la muerte** **-** Shirasoni

 **Shirasoni vs Minoru** **-** Shirasoni

 **Shirasoni vs Sumo** **-** Shirasoni

 **Tommy vs Prince** **-** Tommy

 **Los Rugrats vs La banda de martillos** **-** Los Rugrats

 **Tommy vs Hammer** **-** Tommy

 **Phil** **DeVille** **vs Ursus** **-** Ursus

 **Tommy vs Ursus** **-** Tommy

 **Shirasoni vs Hell Ride** **-** Shirasoni

 **Shirasoni vs Los gemelos Bulldozer** **-** Shirasoni

 **Shirasoni vs El Circulo Blanco SS** **-** Shirasoni

 **Shirasoni vs Jeff MCtrenton** **-** Shirasoni

 **Lil DeVille vs Satto** **-** Lil DeVille

 **Lil DeVille vs Maruka** **-** Maruka

 **Carlitos Finster vs Maruka** **-** Carlitos Finster

 **Pandilla de Shouta vs Los Rugrats** **-** Pandilla de Shouta

 **Continuara**


End file.
